Confía en mí
by sara.marinlopez.52
Summary: Cinco años después de la guerra, por suerte o por desgracia, los caminos de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se vuelven a cruzar. Hermione vive en su infierno personal gracias a su marido. Todo parece perfecto, si no fuera porque cierto rubio descubre la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**1-. La Madriguera.**

No puedo dar ni un solo paso en la calle sin ser reconocida. Desde la guerra mi vida ha dado un cambio radical y el lugar más seguro es mi casa. Desde el día que Harry venció a Voldemort la prensa nos acosa. El trio dorado nos llaman y todos los seres mágicos nos adoran.

Reconozco que los primeros meses era gratificante saber que todo el mundo alababa el increíble esfuerzo que tuvimos que hacer para vencer. Pero con el tiempo se fue volviendo bastante pesado. La guerra acabó hace ya cinco años y la gente no deja que superemos y olvidemos esos recuerdos tan amargos que nos llevan a pensar en todo lo que perdimos.

Ron y yo vivimos juntos, no muy lejos de la madriguera, pero tampoco excesivamente cerca. Nos casamos poco después de la guerra, aunque he de reconocer que fue bastante precipitado. Decidí conservar mi apellido de soltera, lo que me costó mas de una discusión con Ron. Hace un par de meses tuvimos a nuestra preciosa hija Rose Jane. El poco pelo que tiene es pelirrojo, como el de Ron, aunque en las facciones ha salido clavadita a mi.

Mis estudios los finalice hace tres años. Decidí hacerme abogada, como no conseguía elegir ninguna especialidad en concreto, decidí estudiarlas todas. Lo que me ha conllevado a ser conocida como la loba Granger. En tres años que llevo trabajando no he perdido ni un solo caso, por lo que todo el mundo solicita mis servicios.

Ron es ahora el entrenador del equipo de quidditch londinense. Ginny es la buscadora en el mismo equipo y no porque su hermano sea el entrenador, no. Antes de la guerra, un ojeador había ido a ver unos cuantos partidos a Hogwarts y no le paso desapercibido el talento de la joven Weasley. Y Harry, no solo consiguió hacer realidad su sueño de unirse a los aurores, sino que ahora era el jefe de todos ellos, lo que hacía sentir a la gente más segura y hacer de este mundo un lugar más tranquilo.

- Hermione, date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde y mi madre nos espera. Ya sabes como se pone cuando nos retrasamos.

- Voy Ron- grito desde el cuarto-. Estoy terminando de cambiar a Rose, un segundo.

- No se porque te empeñas en hacerlo todo al estilo muggle. ¿No eres bruja, o que?

- Te lo he dicho mil veces, Ron. Si la visto con magia, la baño con magia, la peino con magia, ¿donde está la gracia? Quiero disfrutar de mi hija, sino, me habría comprado un muñeco. Y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo- le digo poniéndole a nuestra hija en sus brazos para que la colocara en el carrito- Vamos, ya estoy lista.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos aparecemos en el jardín de la madriguera. El llanto de un bebe llega a nuestros oídos nada más pisar suelo firme.

- Bien Hermione, por tu culpa volvemos a ser los últimos en llegar, Harry ya está aquí.

Me abstengo de contestarle. No es plan de empezar una discusión en casa de sus padres. Así que pongo una de mis mejores sonrisas y empujo el carrito al interior de la casa.

- Ron, Hermione- saluda nada más vernos Molly- Pero mira quien hay aquí, si es la pequeña Rose- dice cogiéndola en brazos mientras le hace cosquillas.

Después de saludar a todos los presentes nos colocamos en los sitios libres que quedan alrededor de la mesa. La casa se encontraba llena. Harry ahora sin gafas ya que se había echo una operación para no tener que utilizarlas más, Ginny con James en brazos, mientras el pequeño no paraba de llorar porque le estaban saliendo los dientes. Bill y Fleur bastante tristes, al parecer tenían problemas para concebir un hijo y eso se notaba a la legua en su estado de animo. George y Angelina, esta ultima con un barrigón que no cabía por la puerta, le quedaban tres días para salir de cuentas. Ron, que como no, aunque no había empezado la comida ya tenía la boca llena, una costumbre que le había echo ganarse quince kilos en los últimos años. Y Molly que no paraba de jugar con Rose, por el momento la más pequeña de sus nietos.

El timbre sonó y Molly dio un respingo cuando empezó a sonar la canción de la cucaracha. Mientras una cucaracha se materializaba en medio de la mesa anunciando la llegada de los visitantes.

- No me acabo de acostumbrar a este cachibache- se quejo con una mueca mientras se encaminaba a la puerta- Lo prefería cuando solo sonaba la infernal canción. Katie, querida, pero bueno si es el gran Liam- saludo removiendo el pelo al pequeño.

Si, Katie Bell tenía un hijo, fruto de Fred. Ella se entero semanas después de acabar la guerra. Lo que fue una gran alegría para todos, ya que Liam era la viva imagen de su padre, al fin y al cabo sigue en nuestras vidas.

La comida fue bastante tranquila, hasta que en el postre comenzaron a hablar de quidditch, momento en el que desconecte y me fui al salón seguida de Molly, Katie y Fleur. Iniciamos una conversación sobre los progresos que daba Liam en el colegio muggle, evitando las bromas que gastaba a sus compañeros.

De repente un haz de luz nos cegó a todos y se convertido en un patronus encima de la mesita del té. Los que estaban en la cocina vinieron corriendo.

- Este mensaje es para el señor Harry Potter y la señora Hermione Granger, el señor ministro requiere de vuestra presencia inmediatamente.

El patronus desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había venido. Todo el mundo nos observaba y Harry y yo nos miramos atónitos.


	2. Chapter 2

2-. El caso Malfoy

Harry y yo caminábamos por los pasillos del ministerio hacia el despacho del ministro.

Ambos nos preguntábamos silenciosamente que sería lo que quería comentarnos con tanta urgencia. Pero no se me ocurría nada, y a juzgar por la expresión de Harry le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta del despacho, levanté la mano y golpeé suavemente la puerta.

- Adelante.

Pasamos y nos sentamos en las sillas de enfrente de la mesa. Arthur Weasley nos miraba sin mostrar expresión alguna. Sí señores, Arthur es el nuevo ministro de magia, cargo que ocupo hace ocho meses.

- ¿De que quería hablarnos, señor Weasley?

- Harry, Harry, después de tantos años, ¿aún me sigues llamando por mi apellido? ¡ Qué hay confianza, hijo! Eres mi yerno.

- Disculpe señor W... Arthur. ¿Que es eso tan importante?

- En realidad con quien quiero hablar es con Hermione- contesta observando mi reacción-. Pero hemos creído conveniente que tu estés presente- al ver que ninguno de los dos comentábamos nada siguió hablando.- El motivo por el que os hemos llamado es muy simple. Hermione tienes un nuevo caso.

- ¿Nuevo caso? Creo recordar que los casos los elijo yo, Arthur- replico molesta. Nunca me han gustado que me digan lo que tengo que hacer.

- Ya lo se Hermione. Pero es un caso especial. El asunto es que dicha persona quiere que por todos los medios lo defiendas tu. No quiere aceptar ningún otro abogado. Y está dispuesto a donar una gran cantidad de dinero a ti y al ministerio.

- ¿Dinero? ¿En eso se resume todo, no? Como sabrás, Arthur no es que me haga falta especialmente- le corto sarcástica.

- No digas que no antes de saber de que va, porfavor.

- ¿ Y quién es quien quiere por todos los medios que lo defienda Hermione?¿Y por qué tengo que estar yo presente?

- Todo a su debido momento, Harry. Y a lo de qué estés presente, al fin y al cabo eres auror, ¿no? Ten presente que tanto si es inocente o no, es un delincuente. No podemos dejar que Hermione se cite a solas con él. Y como mejor amigo he pensado que ese deber te pertenece.

- ¿ De qué trata el caso?- pregunto curiosa. Tanto secretismo me está poniendo nerviosa.

- Intento de asesinato, cómplice de asesinato, autor de allanamiento de morada, seguidor de Voldemort...

- ¿No pretenderas que defienda a Malfoy, verdad?

- Así es Harry.

- Espera, ¿que?- defender a Malfoy. ¿Es que acaso se ha vuelto loco?- ¿QUE? ¿Estas loco, Arthur? ¿Es qué acaso no sabes que me ha echo la vida imposible? Mi vida en Hogwarts era un infierno por su culpa y su estúpida idea de los estúpidos estatus de sangre. ¿ Y ahora quieres que lo defienda? Antes muerta. Estaremos todos mucho mejor si lo encierran en Azkaban para siempre.

Había acabado gritando sin poder evitarlo. Esto era indignante. Sin previo aviso mis piernas empezaron a correr con un único objetivo: aire.

Pero, ¿que se había creído el idiota de Malfoy? Sobornar al ministro, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que eso es un delito. Pero tan culpable es él como Arthur. Y no puedo culpar a uno sin salpicar al otro y al fin y al cabo no le puedo hacer eso a mi suegro. Demasiado listo.

- Estúpido Malfoy.

¿ De verdad se cree que por unos cuantos galeones le voy a defender? Como se nota que no me conoce. Ni por todo el oro de Gringgots lo haría.

No se ni porque me estoy preocupando por mi que se pudra.

Me aparezco a unas cuantas colinas de la madriguera. No estoy de humor para hablar con nadie todavía. Lo que más necesito en estos momentos es tranquilidad.

Estúpido Malfoy, se cree que por tener una de las mayores fortunas del mundo mágico puede hacer lo que le de la gana, pues está muy equivocado, con Hermione Granger no se juega.

Decido que es mejor olvidar el tema, hacer como que no ha pasado nada, como si nunca hubiera salido de la madriguera y nunca hubiera llegado el dichoso patronus del dichoso ayudante del ministro, osease, el dichoso patronus del dichoso Percy Weasley. Será mejor para todos olvidarlo, mejor dicho, será mejor para mi olvidarlo.

- Ya está aquí- grita Ginny nada más verme-. Harry dice que os aparecisteis a la vez pero que te has debido de perder.

- Oh... si. Ya sabes que no se me da muy bien aparecerme- agradezco internamente la mentira piadosa de Harry. No se me apetece que se abra un debate sobre Malfoy.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin ningún inconveniente más. En el momento de partir me acordé de algo.

- Liam, ven- el pequeño de casi cinco años vino corriendo-. Toma esto es para ti.

Saque de mi bolso una pequeña cajita que con un toque de varita y una palabra volvió a su tamaño natural.

- Pero tía Herm, mi cumpleaños no es hasta el mes que viene.

- ¿Asi? Si no lo quieres me lo llevo- digo haciéndome la inocente, preparándome para volver el regalo pequeño.

- No, no, no, no. Has dicho que es para mí- replica enfadado rompiendo el papel de regalo. Su cara se iluminó por momentos- Pero, pero... si es la replica exacta del campo de quidditch de Londres, con todos los jugadores. Mira mamá, es la tía Gin- dijo casi gritando de la emoción mientras los pequeños jugadores se colocaban en sus puestos dispuestos a comenzar con el entrenamiento. Katie murmuro un silencioso gracias mientras Liam me abrazaba.

- Bueno, ¿que? ¿Nos vamos ya?- saltó Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

3-. Una terrible elección.

Estábamos ya en nuestra casa. Rose se había quedado dormida antes de salir de la madriguera, así que nada más llegar le puse el pijama y la eche en su cuna. Ron se fue furioso a la habitación. No hay quien le entienda. A saber que mosca le había picado. Últimamente esta muy raro y más arisco de lo normal. Y eso que ya es decir.

Entro al baño y lleno la bañera. Espolvoreo unos polvos en el agua antes de introducirme en ella. Una vez dentro los polvos mágicos empezaron a hacer efecto, masajeando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Perfecto para aliviar tensiones.

Me relaje completamente y me quede dormida, olvidándome de todas mis preocupaciones por un momento. Bueno más bien de una. Un "plaf" me sobresalto haciendo que se desbordara el agua de la bañera.

Ese ruido solo podía indicar una cosa. Que alguien se había aparecido en la casa, cosa que no me preocupaba mucho, porque gracias a mis hechizos protectores muy pocas personas tenían la autorización de hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que sea Harry para recriminarme por salir huyendo del ministerio esta tarde. Me levanto con la intención de coger el arbonoz cuando la puerta del baño se abre y entra Harry.

- Hermione, ¿estas aquí?- se pone colorado en cuestión de milésimas de segundo al ver en la situación en que nos encontramos. Se pone una mano en los ojos mientras anda torpemente hacia atrás.

- ¡Harry! ¿es qué no sabes llamar?- digo poniéndome roja yo también mientras deslizo rápidamente el albornoz por mi cuerpo desnudo.

- Perdón, perdón- se excusa mientras se choca con todo lo que está a su alcance y cierra la puerta avergonzado.

Vale que tengamos confianza, pero de ahí a irrumpir en el baño de mi casa sin llamar siquiera a la puerta hay un cacho.

- ¿Qué quieres, Harry, que no puedes esperar?- digo enfada cuando he acabado de vestirme y me acomodo en el sofá a su lado.

- Tenemos que hablar, Hermione, de lo que ha pasado hoy.

- Si es por lo de Malf...

- Shhh, aquí no. No se puede enterar nadie.

- Muffiato- ordeno a la varita ese sencillo hechizo para silenciar la sala, mientras pongo los ojos en blanco-. Te vuelvo a decir que si es por lo de Malfoy no voy a cambiar de opinión, ese mal nacido debería pudrirse con su padre.

- Hermione, no seas tan cruel. Deberías meditar bien tu elección.

- ¿Cruel? ¿Me estas llamando cruel a mi, Harry Potter? Por si no recuerdas él fue quien consiguió que los mortifagos entraran en Hogwarts. Por su culpa Bill fue mordido por Greyback, Fred está muerto, Thonks y Lupin están muertos y casi mata a Dumbledore- mi voz se quebró al final. Estaba a punto de llorar al recordar esos momentos tan dolorosos. Pero no, no lo haría. Es mucho más fácil echarle la culpa de todo y dirigir mi rabia hacia él-. Y te recuerdo que fuiste el único que estuviste presente en ese momento. ¿ Y aún así quieres que lo defienda?

- Hermione, sabes mejor que nadie que todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Y tú deber quieras o no es ese. Demostrar si Malfoy es culpable o por el contrario inoc...

- ¿De verdad crees que pueda ser inocente? Es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado en mi vida.

- Tiene un hijo, ¿sabes? Es del tiempo de Rose y James.

- ¿Y a mí que me importa? Y a mi hija ni se te ocurra meterla en esto Harry.

- Imagínate sólo por un segundo que es inocente y no haces nada por demostrarlo. Ese niño estará toda su vida señalado sin motivo alguno. Nadie se querrá acercar a él, los niños le tendrán miedo. Será un pequeño desgraciado por los actos que su padre cometió y que nadie se ocupo de demostrar lo que se esconde detrás de la historia.

- Vete, Harry.

- ¿Pero, Hermione?

- He dicho que te vayas- grito levantandome de improviso, cada centímetro de mi piel emanaba la furia contenida que estaba a punto de explotar-. ¿O es que estas sordo? Primero irrumpes en mi casa sin avisar antes, me pillas desnuda en el baño y ahora insinúas que Draco Malfoy podría ser inocente. Lo próximo será que Bellatrix estaba bajo la maldicion imperius cuando me atacó en casa de los Malfoy. No quiero saber nada más de esa familia. No puedo creer que después de todo me estes pidiendo esto justamente a mí. Marchate ahora y no vuelvas a venir si es para hablar de lo mismo.

Después de un "plaf" quite el hechizo silenciador e intente tranquilizarme antes de subir a la habitación y que Ron sospechara algo. Si mi reacción había sido mala al enterarme de tal indecente proposición, no me quiero ni imaginar como seria la suya.

Esa noche tuve sueños inquietos. En todos aparecía un niño pequeño, tan rubio como su padre. Pedía ayuda desesperadamente. Sus ojos grises reflejaban tristeza, una tristeza que un niño tan pequeño no debería de haber experimentado jamás. Pero a su vez también reflejaban bondad, sentimiento que se creía perdido en esa familia.

Harry tenia razón, su hijo no tiene la culpa de nada y no debería de pagar por los cargos que hipotéticamente recaen sobre Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo el niño es tan sólo una víctima con un padre que escogió el camino equivocado.

Al lado de la cama hay una nota de mi marido.

Hermione:

He tenido que salir, nose a que hora llegaré esta noche. No me esperes despierta,

Ron.

Genial, mejor más tranquilidad para hacer mi siguiente movimiento. Cojo la varita de la mesilla invocando mi patronus para hacerle llegar un mensaje a Harry.

"Lo haré. A las ocho en tu despacho"


	4. Chapter 4

4-. Aclaraciones.

Caminaba con paso decidido por los silenciosos pasillos del ministerio en dirección al despacho de Harry. El ruido de los tacones resonaba en mis oídos. Deseaba llegar lo más rápido posible, antes de arrepentirme de la terrible elección que había cometido.

Harry ya me estaba esperando con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Que?- le espeto furiosa.

- Sabía que cambiarías de opinión- contesta alegre.

- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa antes de que lo vuelva a hacer. Y ahora pasamé eso- ordeno señalando los papeles del caso.

Durante más de media hora estuve revisando las hojas bajo la atenta mirada de mi amigo. Por mucho que mirara en ellos no encontraba nada que no inculpara a Malfoy. No sabía ni por donde empezar. Los cargos de los que estaba acusado ya me los sabía de memoria, porque por desgracia los viví. Solo encontraba una única opción para comenzar con mi investigación.

- Harry...- comencé-. Tengo que hablar con él.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Espabila, Harry. Claro que sí. ¿De que manera iba si no a defenderlo?

- Ya, claro. En realidad nos está esperando en la sala de interrogatorios.

- Mejor, así no tenemos que esperar. Vamos.

Nos encaminamos hacia la sala de interrogatorios. El camino era difícil si no te lo conoces. Pasillos interminables, puertas que desaparecen, muros que aparecen de repente, obstruyendote el camino, haciéndote cambiar de dirección.

- Pasaré yo primero- comenta mi amigo como si nada-. No te preocupes que no te dejaré sola.

- No me preocupo, Harry. Ya soy mayorcita, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Entra en la sala y se posiciona en una de las esquinas apoyándose en la pared con gesto despreocupado. Respiro una par de veces expulsando de mi cuerpo todo el miedo por volver a enfrentarme a tal personaje, armándome de valor. Camino con paso decidido hasta llegar al medio de la sala en donde hay una mesa rectangular, me siento en una de las sillas y levanto la cabeza. Hay que reconocer que no ha cambiado en absoluto. Sigue teniendo la misma cara de niño con ese punto de rebeldía que volvía loca a las chicas en el colegio. Sus ojos rezuman alegría al verme. ¿Alegría?

- Malfoy- saludo por educación.

- Vaya, vaya. Pero mira que nos ha dejado caer la marea- bromea sarcásticamente.

- No estoy para tus juegos. Tú me has echo llamar, ¿porqué?

- ¿Por qué, qué, Granger?- pregunta sonriendo inocentemente.

- Mira Malfoy, si no te vas a tomar esto en serio lo mejor será que me vaya- hago ademán de levantarme sabiendo que ese gesto funcionaría. Me sujeta el brazo reteniéndome.

- No, no te vayas- se acerca con cuidado y me dice algo, sumamente bajito para que Harry no lo oiga-. Necesito que me ayudes.

Me quedo helada unos segundos, no por el hecho de las palabras, que en sí viniendo de él ya son traumatizantes, si no por la suplica que esconde su voz.

- Creía que los Malfoy no necesitábais la ayuda de nadie y mucho menos la ayuda de una sangre sucia como yo.

- Las cosas han cambiado, Granger. Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy desesperado. Solo una persona se había ofrecido a defenderme.

- ¿Quién?- pregunto curiosa.

- Brown- responde seco.

- ¿Lavender?- una risita se me escapa sin poder evitarlo convirtiéndose de pronto en una sonora carcajada. No hay nadie peor en el mundo para este trabajo. Desde el tiempo que lleva en su puesto aún no había conseguido ganar un solo juicio, ni tan siquiera algo tan sencillo como una demanda de divorcio en la que el contrincante tenía todas las de perder-. Ahora entiendo tu desesperación. Por lo que veo nadie te quería defender excepto ella, así que decidiste sobornar a todo ser viviente que pillaras por delante hasta conseguir tu propósito. Que yo lo hiciera.

- Y por lo que veo ha funcionado- añade alzando una ceja.

- No te confundas conmigo, Malfoy. No estoy aquí por tu sucio dinero ni mucho menos. Si he aceptado el caso ha sido porque un buen amigo me ha echo entrar en razón. Pero aún sigo sin entender porque yo.

- Desde luego no ha sido por ver tu bonita cara- explica con tono de burla-. Quien mejor para hacerlo que la bruja más inteligente de la historia, la mujer que lucha por las causas perdidas, la niña que ayudó al niño que sobrevivió- Harry dio un respingo en su sitio cuando escuchó hablar de él- a vencer a Voldemort y la mujer que nunca ha dejado que su cliente pierda. Creo que eres la idónea para hacerlo.

No sabía ni que contestar, ¿he escuchado bien? Me giro lentamente mirando a mi amigo que está tan perplejo como yo.

- Vaya... no me esperaba esos... halagos viniendo de tu parte, Malf...

- Y no te acostumbres, Granger- cerró momentáneamente los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir reflejaban una absoluta sinceridad-. Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para demostrar que soy inocente. Y si ello implica que Potter y tú confiéis en mí, lo conseguiré.

- Bien. Una vez todo aclarado, vayamos al grano.


	5. Chapter 5

**5-. Momentos dolorosos.**

_Era la noche anterior a la muerte de los padres de Harry. La familia Malfoy estaba muy nerviosa, el pequeño Draco, de poco más de año y medio, no dejaba de llorar, intranquilo, como si supiera la desgracia que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Les habían avisado que el mago más temible de todos los tiempos quería que se unieran a sus filas, cosa que jamás harían, estaban en total desacuerdo con sus ideas. Lo único que despertaban en ellos era repugnancia._

_Pero para Voldemort, lo que pensaran sobre él le daba absolutamente igual, conseguiría por todos los medios la lealtad de los Malfoy Que se unieran a él le ayudaría a que muchas familias de magos indecisos lo hicieran también. Por eso aquella noche habían protegido la casa con sinfín de encantamientos y hechizos protectores. Un ruido les alarmó y sus peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad. Voldemort caminaba directo hacia la familia con el intento de una sonrisa en su repugnante cara._

_- Habeis puesto muchos empeños en escapar de mí. Pero no los suficientes._

_Narcisa Malfoy agarraba a su marido con miedo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el villano, que sin dudarlo la agarró por el cuello y la elevó por el aire lanzándola hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente en el suelo._

_Lucius miraba con rabia el cuerpo inerte de su mujer, dudando en si ir a socorrerla o no. Los berridos del pequeño Malfoy se intensificaron, haciendo que su padre se pusiera delante de él para protegerlo._

_- No seas estúpido, Lucius. Es tu última oportunidad para unirte a mí._

_- Jamás haré semejante cosa._

_- Tu lo has querido- apuntando con la varita al niño añadió-. Crucio._

_El ruido que se escucho a continuación fue indescriptible. El grito de horror de su mujer y el crujir de las pequeñas costillas de su hijo, indicando que se habían roto._

_- Noooo- grito Lucius, armándose con el poco valor que le quedaba se interpuso entre el atacante y la víctima, recibiendo ahora él la maldición._

_-Espero que hayas comprendido que nunca debes desobecerme._

_-Haré todo lo que me pida... mi señor- dijo una vez Voldemort hubo bajado la varita, postrándose ante su nuevo dueño, ya que a partir de ese momento sus vidas no dependían de ellos mismos, dependían del mounstruoso ser que se encontraba en la habitación._

_-Eso espero- y tal como hubo venido se fue._

_Voldemort había caído. Su visita en casa de los Potter había sido desastrosa. Los Malfoy estaban felices, ya no tendrían que soportar las torturas y podrían vivir sin miedo._

_Narcisa estaba haciendo la comida mientras Lucius le ponía el babero al bebé. Lo que ocurrió a continuación ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba. Bellatrix Lestrange acababa de aparecer por la chimenea con cara de pocos amigos._

_-Crucio-dijo apuntando a su hermana-. Después de todo lo que te he enseñado aún sigues haciendo las labores de la casa. Dobby- gritó- haz la comida sucio engendro. Y ahora escucharme bien, no penséis que os iréis de nuestro bando, no. Nuestro señor me encomendó una tarea muy importante antes de desaparecer, ocuparme de vosotros. Y es lo que voy a hacer._

_-Ni se te ocurra decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer, Bellatrix- dijo Lucius enfadado, sosteniendo a su mujer que estaba temblando._

_- A mi no me amenaces, cuñado- dijo con asco-. Vais a hacer todo lo que yo os diga- una sonrisa malévola cruzó por su rostro, dirigió la varita hacia su cuñado-. Imperio. Y ahora, ataca a tumujer._

_Lucius miraba con rabia y odio hacia aquella odiosa mujer, pero la maldición era más fuerte que él. Muy a su pesar dirigió su mirada a su amada con impotencia, que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, tanto por la maldición por parte de su hermana y por la que estaba a punto de recibir. Saco la varita cuidadosamente y apunto a su razón de ser, sin más remedio dejo salir de su boca un crucio que los mataba a ambos por dentro._

_La estruendosa carcajada de Bellatrix no se hizo esperar._

_Cuando Draco cumplió los tres años fue arrancado a la fuerza de sus padres para irse a vivir al infierno en la mansión Lestrange. Medida que había tomado su tía para asegurarse de la lealtad de sus padres. Con el paso de los años Draco empezó a comprender la situación en la que se encontraba su familia y decidió ser fuerte para que sus padres no sufrieran mas de lo necesario. Su tía se encargo de cuidarlo y de inculcarle los valores en los que ella creía. Cada vez que le llevaba la contraria o hacia algo inadecuado era sometido a crucios sin piedad, hasta que su comportamiento fuera el debido._

_A los once años recibió el regalo más preciado, de parte de sus padres, a espaldas de su tía,una carta._

_"_Querido Draco:

En tu undécimo cumpleaños solo podemos desear tu felicidad, tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Este año entras a Hogwarts, lugar donde nosotros nos conocimos y vivimos tiempos muy felices.

Para nuestra seguridad y la tuya propia lo único que te podemos aconsejar es que no muestres nunca tus sentimientos. Sentimos que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero sobretodo nunca olvides ser tu mismo, eres lo más preciado que tenemos.

Con cariño, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy."


	6. Chapter 6

**7-. Momentos dolorosos II**

_El primer día de colegio de magia y hechicería toda su familia estaba a espensas de la casa en la que lo colocaría el sombrero seleccionador. Ese era el momento tan temido por Draco y sus padres, una mala elección supondría desagradables consecuencias._

_-Malfoy, Draco-llamó la profesora Mcgonagall._

_Una vez estuvo sentado con el sombrero colocado murmuró disimuladamente "_Desine iam",_hechizo que aprendió de un libro, cuyo resultado era parar el tiempo._

_-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí. Un Malfoy. ¿Qué haré contigo?_

_-Slytherin, necesito ir a Slytherin-rogaba con todas sus fuerzas el niño._

_- ¿Lo tienes claro muchacho? Tienes la inteligencia de uno de ellos y por tus venas solo corre sangre limpia, pero a pesar de ello podrías ir a Gryffindor, valentía no te falta..._

_-Nooo-grito el muchacho claramente asustado._

_-Si así lo quieres...-con prisa Draco conjuró el contra hechizo-. Slytherin._

_Era el final de las vacaciones de verano, Draco acababa de cursar su primer año con excelentes notas, pero a pesar de ello no pudo evitar ser castigado cruelmente porque una sangre sucia la había superado en todo, y aunque su tía fuera una desalmada dejó que padres e hijo se juntaran una noche, escondiendo sus verdaderos motivos hasta que llegara su hora._

_Durante la cena los Malfoy estaban mudos, preferían no decir nada a hablarse con desprecio entre ellos. Cuando hubieron terminado y pasaron al salón, su tía actuó. Cogió a Narcisa desprevenida y la apuntó al cuello con la varita, sin que ninguno de los presentes pudieran hacer nada por miedo a las consecuencias._

_-Mañana iréis los dos al callejón Diagon a comprar material escolar. Tengo una importante misión para vosotros. Vuestro deber será hacerle llegar este diario a la pequeña de los Weasley. Si no lo lograis conseguir ya sabéis lo que pasará- y sin miramientos atacó a su hermana con un fuerte crucio-. Será mi prisionera hasta que volváis-. Ambas hermanas desaparecieron._

_Draco se encontraba en la mansión Lestrange pasando el verano a cargo de su tía, pues aún no tiene libertad para hacerlo con sus padres. El señor tenebroso ya había resurgido hace dos años y lo esperaba con ansia. Era la noche de su iniciación como mortifago, cosa que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar a no ser que quisiera que mataran a sus padres y eso era algo que jamás permitiría._

_-Draco, ya va siendo hora de que nos muestres a todos lo que eres capad de hacer. Tu misión pondrá a prueba tu lealtad hacia mí y más vale que no falles- toda la sala se quedó en silencio a espensas de lo que su amo ordenaría-. Tu cometido será matar al viejo de Dumbledore._

_-Nooo-grito de repente Lucius. El mundo se abría bajo sus pies, su hijo no era ningún asesino y no se merecía semejante crueldad-. Yo mismo me encargaré de realizar tan grandiosa labor. Será un honor matar a Albus._

_- He dicho que será Draco quien lo hará- se giró lentamente hacia el muchacho quien ponía todos sus esfuerzos en mantener la mente en blanco._

_-Así lo haré, mi señor- y se postró ante su dueño._

_Después de que Harry escapara de Voldemort tanto el día de su cumpleaños como el día de la boda de uno de los Weasley. Los mortifagos ponían todos sus empeños en atraparlo._

_En la mansión Malfoy hubo un momento de tranquilidad en que los tres pudieron estar a solas por unos minutos. Antes de ser interrumpidos se dieron prisa en mostrar todo el cariño que habían tenido que guardar durante tantos años._

_-Madre, padre- comenzó Draco- Tenemos que ayudarlos- dijo refiriéndose a Harry y sus amigos, cosa que sus padres entendieron rápidamente-. Potter es el único que puede acabar con ese desalmado y haré todo lo que pueda por protegerlos._

_Un estruendoso ruido los sacó de su ensoñación. Bellatrix saltaba hacia ellos feliz._

_-Lo han atrapado, lo han atrapado. Draco ven, nos tienes que asegurar que son Potter y sus amigos._

_Los Malfoy fueron a toda prisa por donde la bruja los indicaba, deseando que lo que acabade decir fuera falso. Draco se derrumbó nada más ver a Hermione atada a sus dos amigos. Sí, estaba claro que eran ellos._

_- No lo sé. No estoy seguro de que ese sea Potter._

_- Claro que sí lo es. Un momento, ¿de dónde habéis sacado esto?-dijo señalando la espada que llevaba uno de los carroñeros-. No puede ser. Lucius, llevaté a los prisioneros abajo- una sonrisa malévola indicaba que no auguraba nada bueno-. Menos a la sangre sucia._

_Lucius llevaba cabiz bajo a sus prisioneros a las mazmorras, indagando en su cabeza como poder ayudarlos sin ser descubierto. Unos gritos ensordecedores de parte de Hermione le dejo paralizado. Aunque no sintiera simpatía por la muchacha, porque siempre castigaban a su hijo porque le superaba en todo, no se merecía lo que le estaban haciendo. Metió a Harry y a Ron en una celda a la fuerza y se escondió entre las sombras para no ser detectado. Cuando creyó conveniente sacó su varita y los liberó. Los muchachos asombrados por su libertad corrieron a socorrer a su amiga seguidos de los otros prisioneros sin importarles quien había sido su salvador._

_En la otra parte de la casa Bellatrix lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro a Hermione._

_- ¿De dónde has sacado la espada, asquerosa sangre sucia? Crucio._

_-La encontramos- sollozaba Hermione presa por el dolor-. Es una copia._

_Draco no pudo soportar más esa situación, ver como maltrataban a su compañera del colegio le dolía en el alma. Sin pensar en las consecuencias desarmó a su tía justo en el momento que entraban Harry y Ron en la habitación, que sin saberlo le habían salvado porque su tia creyó que eran ellos los que le habían lanzado el hechizo._

_-Narcisa, ve a averiguar si Potter sigue vivo- ordenó Voldemort._

_La silueta de la mujer Malfoy caminaba elegantemente hacia el cuerpo tendido del muchacho, rogando que no se hubiera muerto. Se agachó a su lado y un par de lágrimas afloraron en su rostro. Potter respiraba, no estaba muerto, al fin y al cabo aún no estaba perdido todo._

_- ¿Está Draco en el colegio?-susurró. El muchacho asintió levemente-. Esta muerto mi señor._


	7. Chapter 7

**7-. Situación inesperada**

_Cuando salimos del pensadero y volvimos a la sala de interrogatorios, una vez puse los pies en el suelo me deje caer. ¿Cómo podía ser que una persona tan odiosa tuviera motivos para serlo? Harry caminaba nervioso por la sala de un lado para otro murmurando cosas inteligibles. Malfoy nos esperaba sentado en una silla, observando nuestra reacción._

Los Malfoy habían sido aliados. Parecido a Snape, pero en su caso nadie sabía nada. Pusieron su vida en peligro por ayudarnos. Malfoy me había protegido. ¡Draco Malfoy me había protegido! Aún no puedo creer lo que acaba de ver. En su mansión estaba demasiado débil para ver las cosas con claridad. Cómo no pude darme cuenta de las acciones de Malfoy. Que estúpida.

Una noticia de El Profeta de hace cuatro meses cruzó por mi mente: _Lucius Malfoy condenado al beso _de_l dementor._

_-_Malfoy...yo...tu padre...- murmuré, ¿qué le podía decir?-. Lo siento tanto.

- No necesito tu compasión, Granger. Y menos tu pena- dijo con tono frío.

Harry se acercó hacia mí y me ayudó a levantarme. Se volvió hacia él.

- Yo... no sé que decir. De todo lo que pensaba de ti, esto es lo que menos me podía esperar. Te estaré agradecido siempre- Malfoy asintió-. ¿De dónde han salido estos recuerdos?

- Mi padre me dejó los suyos antes de morir. También están los de mi madre y los míos propios- cerró los ojos momentáneamente ocultando sus sentimientos y me miró-. Ahora que ya sabéis la verdad, necesito que me libres de la condena, mi hijo depende de ti, Granger, por mucho que odie admitirlo. No quiero que la infancia de mi hijo esté dictada por los actos que cometí en el pasado.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. No dudes ni un segundo que haré todo lo que este en mi mano. En un par de semanas serás libre.

Harry me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa, donde me esperaba un Ron bastante malhumorado.

- ¿Donde estabas, Hermione?- preguntó furioso nada más verme-. Son ya las doce de la noche. Tú hija ha estado todo el día en casa de mi madre y ni siquiera te has preocupado en ir a buscarla.

- No me hables así, Ron. Llamé a tu madre diciendo que iba a salir tarde y que iría a buscarla en cuanto pudiera. Ella quería que Rose se quedara a dormir allí y yo acepté.

- Pues no deberías haberlo hecho es tu hija y tu deberías de hacerte cargo de ella. Y si no puedes trabajar dejalo.

- ¿Pero que estás diciendo, Ron?- no puedo creer lo que estaba escuchando-. Tu madre está encantada de quedarse con su nieta. Y no se que te crees diciéndome que deje el trabajo. Porque no lo haré.

- Eso lo veremos, Hermione. ¿Y qué caso es ese tan importante?

- No puedo decírtelo.

- ¿Qué no me lo puedes decir? Esto ya es el colmo. Lo que me faltaba, que mi mujer me esconda las cosas- una rabia empezó a surgir en él. Me miraba con odio, un odio que nunca había visto es sus ojos.

Un fuerte puñetazo cruzó mi cara y me hizo tambalearme. Me pilló totalmente desprevenida, ¿mi marido me acaba de pegar? No, no es posible. Pero la sangre que caía de mi labio indicaba todo lo contrario.

- Que me lo digas, ya- repitió gritando.

Me encogí en mi sitio. Le había prometido a Arthur que no podía hablar con nadie sobre Malfoy hasta que fuera el juicio, excepto con Harry. Y era la mejor opción a no ser que quisiéramos tener a Rita Skeeter todos los días a todas horas pisándonos los talones.

- Te repito que no puedo, Ronald- no reconocía a mi marido, ¿quién es este hombre tan desagradable? Saqué la valentía que tenía escondida y le dije con tono serio- ¿Quién te crees qué eres para pegarme? Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, porque te juro que no nos vuelves a ver ni a mi ni a Rose en lo que te queda de vida.

- A mi no me amenaces, Hermione- se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa que me produjo un asco increíble. Hizo una caricia en mi mejilla dolorida y me tranquilicé momentáneamente. Su mano siguió su recorrido por el cuello, que poco a poco empezó a apretar con fuerza, asfixiándome, teniéndome completamente a su merced y cuando creyó conveniente susurró en mi oído antes de soltarme y marcharse a nuestra habitación-. Haré lo que me de la gana, que no se te olvide.

La soledad me inundó. Las lágrimas se escapaban sin mi permiso y contuve con todas mis fuerzas las irremediables ganas de sollozar. No le daría el gusto de escucharme llorar. Menos mal que mi niña está con Molly. Jamás le hubiera perdonado hacerme eso con mi hija en casa.

Me introduje en la habitación de invitados y me tumbé tapándome la cara con la almohada para silenciar mis chillidos. Cuando estuve completamente agotada conseguí dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron me despertó trayéndome el desayuno a la cama, con un gran ramo de rosas que hizo aparecer de la nada.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Siento lo que pasó ayer- se sentó en la cama, me agarro las manos y me miro apenado-. Fui un idiota. Estaba nervioso porque llegué a casa y mis princesas no estaban.

- Eso no es motivo, Ron.

- Lo se... lo se. Perdonamé, por favor- suplico mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y parte del labio, donde me había golpeado.

Su cara reflejaba pena y sus ojos tristeza. Esos hermosos ojos de los que un día me enamoré. Me acerqué a él lentamente y le bese con ternura, haciéndole saber mi respuesta.


	8. Chapter 8

8-. En busca de testigos.

Horrible. Definitivamente mi cara esta mañana está horrible. Observo mi reflejo en el espejo, que me devuelve la mirada triste. Los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y las ojeras de no haber dormido apenas, delatan que algo ha ocurrido. Y desde luego que algo ha ocurrido. Mi mano temblorosa se mueve con miedo a la herida que tengo en el labio. Un par de lágrimas se me escapan de los ojos. Basta, Hermione. Lo hizo sin querer.

Abro el espejo dando al lugar donde se esconde el botiquín. Cojo el algodón, lo baño en alcohol y me lo refroto por la herida.

- Auch. Merlín, como escuece.

Kilos y kilos de maquillaje. Nada, no hay manera de poder ocultar el moratón que ha nacido en las comisuras de los labios y parte del moflete. Dirijo la varita hacia el golpe y pronuncio un hechizo que ayudará a que no se note en un par de horas. Lista.

Ron se ha marchado hace ya más de media hora diciendo que me esperaba para cenar. Así que me iré a ver a mi niña. La hecho mucho de menos. Un día sin ella es más que suficiente para saber que no puedo vivir sin mi pequeña. Y eso que con su abuela se que está bien.

- Hermione, querida. Que pronto has yegao. No te esperábamos hasta la hora de comer- saluda feliz, Molly estrechandome entre sus brazos.

- No creo que pueda venir a comer, Molly. Tengo mucho trabajo. Y no puedo esperar hasta esta noche para ver a Rose- comento pasando la mirada por el salón.

- Esta durmiendo- dice cuando se da cuenta de que la estoy buscando.

- ¿Qué tal se ha portado? Seguro que ha llorado mucho.

- No te preocupes, Hermione. Lloró un poco por la noche, pero nada más- manifestó de camino al improvisado cuarto de mi hija, la cocina.

- Hola, mi niña- le digo con mi más dulce tono, mientras ella estira los brazos, al reconocer mi voz, para que la coja-. ¿Qué tal has estado, pequeña? ¿Me has echado de menos?- una risita por parte de mi bebé me hace meditar de como puede existir algo tan bello en este mundo. Mi mente viaja instantánea al incidente de la noche anterior, mientras una silenciosa lágrima se escapa sin mi permiso, que por suerte consigo secarla antes de que Molly se diera cuenta-. ¿Tienes hambre, cariño?

Después de darle de mamar la acuesto suavemente en la cuna y le doy un beso en la frente.

- Debo irme, Molly, Harry me está esperando. Te avisaré antes de salir del ministerio. Si ocurre cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme.

Mi mejor amigo, sentado en su despacho golpeando la mesa inconscientemente con los dedos a un ritmo irregular, levantó la mirada y poso sus ojos verdes en mí, decididos.

- Hermione, tenemos que ayudar a Malfoy.

- Lo se.

- Hay que encontrar la manera de demostrar su inocencia.

- Lo se. He estado pensando que solo enseñar los recuerdos no es suficiente. Algunos podrían pensar que han sido manipulados y no le dará suficiente credibilidad. Así que, he llegado a la conclusión de que tenemos que hablar con Narcisa.

- Eso no va a ser posible, Granger- comentó una voz arrogante a mis espaldas.

- Y eso, ¿por qué? Si se puede saber- alegó Harry.

- Porque no estoy dispuesto a que atosigueis a preguntas a mi madre.

- Pues no te queda otra salida, Malfoy. Cuantas más personas te apoyen, más fácil será demostrar tu inocencia- comento paseando por el despacho inquieta, mientras Harry sigue pensativo y Malfoy se sienta frente a él.

- He dicho que no, no insistas. Mi madre no está en circunstancias de poder hablar con nadie.

Empiezo a desesperarme por momentos. Este chico es lo más cabezudo que he conocido en mi vida. Y eso que ya es decir teniendo a Ron a mi lado. ¿Cómo no se da cuenta qué es para su propio beneficio?

- ¿Para qué me has pedido ayuda si no quieres aceptar mis consejos? Definitivamente creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo- me mira sopesando sus opciones, abre la boca y la cierra un par de veces decidiendo que decir a continuación, hasta que por fin se digna a hablar.

- No puedes hablar con mi madre porque está interna en San Mungo, en cuidados mentales. Desde que murió mi padre ha caído en varias depresiones hasta llegar al punto de querer suicidarse. No estoy dispuesto a que nadie le recuerde momentos desagradables ahora que parece que está recuperándose.

Vaya. Esa confesión si que no me la esperaba. Una profunda tristeza se apodera de mi. Parece que en esta familia nunca van a poder ser felices.

- Astoria- dijo Harry levantándose del asiento decidido.

- ¿Qué?- gruñó Malfoy con una clara mueca de disgusto.

- Que tu mujer puede testificar a tu favor- continúa mi amigo.

- Eso tampoco va a ser posible- pero antes de que le interrumpiéramos con preguntas indiscretas continuó con su explicación-. Porque se fue hace dos meses.

- ¿Se fue? ¿Como qué se fue, Malfoy?- pregunto mientras me apoyo en la pared.

- Parece que tu sabiduría no te da para entender estas simples palabras, Granger- se acerca con su andar tan particular, elegante, pone cada brazo a los lados de mi cabeza, arrimando su cara a la mía y mirándome a los ojos, dejándome completamente hechizada-. He dicho que se fue, se largo, adiós. ¿Lo entiendes?- asiento levemente aún sin poder romper el hechizo.

- Yo lo haré- doy un breve empujón a Malfoy ahora que se ha despistado, alejándome lo más posible de él. Al ver que no entendíamos las palabras de Harry, el muchacho siguió.- Yo atestiguaré a tu favor, Malfoy.

Miro orgullosa a Harry, desde luego que no me esperaba menos de él y me enorgullece que se halla dignado a dar el primer paso. Cambio mi mirada hacia Malfoy que se ha quedado sin palabras mirándolo agradecido. Es increíble lo que engañan las apariencias. Quien me iba a decir que Malfoy tenía sentimientos y que algún día yo estaría presente cuando los mostrara. Al final no es tan frío como quiere aparentar ser.

- Hermione- vuelvo a posar la mirada en mi amigo, que me escruta con curiosidad-. Tu cara.. ¿Qué te ha pasado?


	9. Chapter 9

9-. Conocidos.

- Hermione- vuelvo a posar la mirada en mi amigo, que me escruta con curiosidad-. Tu cara.. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Mierda. Ya han pasado las dos horas y con ellas el efecto del hechizo. Unos sudores fríos empiezan a recorrer mi cuerpo sin piedad. No puede ser, no se pueden dar cuenta de nada. Vamos Hermione, piensa.

- Me tropecé en casa y me di con la puerta- explico lo más convincente que puedo. Me doy la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a ellos y vuelvo a realizar el hechizo.

- Siempre has sido muy torpe, no me extraña- comenta Harry mirándome divertido.

Intento poner una sonrisa yo también, pero lo único que consigo es una mueca de disgusto. Mis pensamientos son conducidos a la verdadera razón del golpe. Malfoy me observa con curiosidad, como si fuese la primera vez que me viera.

Legeremancia. Mantén la mente en blanco, la mente en blanco por lo que más quieras. Guardo aquel pensamiento en lo más oculto de mi cerebro y con rapidez invento uno nuevo donde me tropiezo y me doy con la puerta. Espero que sirva. La lucha de pensamientos dura casi un minuto sin parar de observarnos en silencio. El intentando descubrir la verdad y yo mostrándole la "realidad" con todas mis fuerzas. Me quedo embobada observando los ojos grises que me miran con intensidad. He de reconocer que tiene unos ojos bonitos, ¿como no me he dado cuenta antes?

¿He pensado eso? Dime que no lo he hecho porfavor.

- Hermione- me sobresalta Harry. Aparto la mirada de Malfoy y consigo ver una pequeña sonrisa triunfante proveniente de su dueño.

- ¿Qué decías, Harry?

- Que si te vienes a comer a la madriguera. Ginny ha llevado a James allí antes de irse a entrenar y hemos quedado que nos veríamos allí al mediodía. Ha dicho que también iría Ron ya que por la tarde no entrenaran.

- Claro, Harry.

El resto de la mañana me la pase interrogando a mi amigo sobre las preguntas que le podrían hacer en el juicio y las que le haría yo. Nadie dudaría de las palabras de Harry. Al fin y al cabo el fue quien acabó con Voldemort, el héroe de toda esta historia.

- Bueno Malfoy, nos vemos mañana- se despide Harry mientras estamos saliendo del ministerio.

- Adiós. Ah y Granger- me llama. Me doy la vuelta lentamente y le encaro-, ten cuidado de no tropezar, la próxima vez te podrías hacer daño en tus preciosos ojos- y sin más desaparece.

Al final se ha dado cuenta de lo que he pensado antes. Bueno, no tiene nada de malo fijarme en sus ojos. Total que más da que el sepa que me gustan.

El cielo esta noche no augura nada bueno, las nubes cada vez más oscuras se arremolinan amenazando tormenta. Rose y yo ya nos encontramos en casa, la pequeña, dormida en su cuna, se agita en sueños inquieta. Ron no ha aparecido por la madriguera y ahora que son más de la doce de la noche todavía no se ha dignado en aparecer.

Preocupada y ya cansada de dar vueltas como una peonza por la cocina me dirijo a la habitación  
>de Rose y me siento en la mecedora a leer un poco.<p>

Un portazo me sobresalta. Miro el reloj, las seis, los primeros rayos de sol se empiezan a querer colar por las rendijas de la persiana. Me encamino lentamente hacia la procedencia del ruido con la varita en mano.

- ¿Herm? ¿feztas ahí?

- ¡Ron!- suspiro aliviada-. ¿Donde has estado?

- Ezo a ti no te imforta.

- ¿Como qué no me importa? ¿Estas borracho?

- Vaya, que lifta eref- contesto mientras se tropezaba con el sofá, se dejo caer con un bufido y en cosa de dos segundos se quedo dormido.

- Increíble, es que ya lo que me faltaba.

Conjure una mantita y se la eche por encima. Volví al cuarto de Rose que ya estaba despierta mirando embobada sus juguetes.

- ¿Quieres venir hoy conmigo pequeña? ¿Quieres ir con mamá?- y como una respuesta recibí una risita mientras agitaba los brazos con desesperación para que la cogiera.

En que termine de darle de desayunar la coloque en el carrito y nos desaparecimos en un parque cerca del ministerio.

La suave brisa acariciaba mi piel, los pájaros saludaban al amanecer. Una pequeña lágrima se escapo de su escondite dando paso a todas sus compañeras. Aun no puedo creer como ha cambiado Ron, ¿donde ha quedado aquel hombre cariñoso y amable? No reconozco al hombre con el cual convivo. Me senté en un banco apartado mientras mecía suavemente a mi pequeña. Aferrándome al motivo por el cual estaba aun con mi marido, El fruto de nuestro amor. Comencé a cantarle una nana, aunque los sollozos de vez en cuando me interrumpían.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo una persona mientras se sentaba a mi lado, no me hacia falta mirar para saber quien era el propietario de aquella voz. Sin mirarlo siquiera asentí suavemente.- No lo parece la verdad. Toma.

- No necesito tu lastima, Malfoy- dije rechazando el pañuelo que me ofrecía.

Me atreví a levantar la mirada. Y ahí estaba mi enemigo del colegio, tan guapo como siempre. Sus ojos grises pasaron de mi hija a mi y de mi al pañuelo. Levantó la mano lentamente y me seco con una suavidad increíble el resto de las lágrimas que aún me quedaban por la cara.

- Sea lo que sea lo que te tiene así no merece la pena.

- Quien me diría que algún día el gran Draco Malfoy estaría dando consejos a una sangre sucia como yo. Yo que tu me lavaría bien la mano, puede que te hayas infectado.

- Deja de decir tonterías Granger. Sabes que nunca he pensado eso.- se quedo pensativo unos segundos- ¿Siempre vienes tan temprano a pasear?

- En realidad no. Solo que no podía dormir.

- Eso lo explica todo. Tu hija es preciosa, Rose, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Puedo cogerla?- al ver que dudaba continuó-. Recuerda que tengo un hijo, no la voy a dejar caer.

No muy segura se la entregué. Me quede embobada mirando la escena. Malfoy la miraba encantado y Rose soltaba pequeñas risitas mientras intentaba agarrar el dedo que él le ofrecía. Ya no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que Ron jugó con ella.

- Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, Granger. No deberías esconderla. No se que es lo que te tiene así pero puedes confiar en mi.

- ¿Confiar? Vamos no me hagas reír. Que trabajemos juntos no significa que seamos amigos.

- Podemos intentarlo.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté confusa.

- Que podemos ser amigos si quieres. Se que fui un gilipollas en Hogwarts, pero te puedo demostrar que he cambiado.

- No lo se Malfoy. No te puedo imaginar de otra forma que no sea insultándome.

- Si quieres puedo hacerlo ahora mismo- no pude evitar reírme por la ocurrencia- Si con eso consigo que vuelvas a reír.

- Mejor no, pero te agradezco esta charla. Para ser amigo de alguien hay que ganarlo, pero de momento podemos empezar siendo conocidos- suspiré mientras recogía a mi niña-. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dejar a Rose con su abuela, he quedado con Harry en una hora para hablar con el ministro para pedir día para tu juicio. En que sepa algo te aviso- me alejé unos pasos antes de desaparecerme- Gracias Malfoy.

Aparecimos en casa. Ron seguía durmiendo, pegando enormes ronquidos que no se como no se despertaba con el ruido.

- Aguamenti- murmuré.

- ¿Qué pasa?- gritó mirando hacia todos los lados, una vez se hubo ubicado volvió a gritar- ¿ Es que estas loca Hermione?

- Llegas tarde- dije sin mas entrando a la cocina. El me siguió furioso me agarro del pelo y tiro fuertemente.

- Escuchame bien lo que te voy a decir, perra. Nunca, pero nunca se te ocurra despertarme así. ¿Lo has entendido?- asentí como pude aguantando el dolor que sus tirones me producían.

- ¿Donde estuviste ayer?- conseguí articular cuando me hubo soltado.

- No te importa y no preguntes más, me duele la cabeza de escucharte.

- ¿Como que no me importa? ¿Quien te has creído que eres Ronald Weasley? Si estas cansado de escucharme te jodes. A saber donde estuviste anoche. Te recuerdo que tienes una hija, deberías de estar con ella todo lo que puedas, eres su padre y eres el único que no pasa tiempo con ell...

- Llego tarde- cortó tajante. Se acercó a darme un beso que esquivé con facilidad, lo que hizo que se enfureciera más. me apretó las mejillas y me obligo a darle un beso que solo disfrutaba él- Hasta esta noche, cariño.

No puede evitar que un escalofrío invadiera mi cuerpo al escuchar el tono de su voz, como si en vez de una despedida fuera una amenaza.


	10. Chapter 10

**10-. Esto duele más.**

Una vez se hubo marchado Ron me quede destrozada, frote mis labios con el dorso de la mano queriendo quitar todo rastro que aún tenía de él. Cuando fui consciente de lo que hacía pare de inmediato. Creo que mi reacción es exagerada, es mi marido y tiene todo el derecho del mundo de besarme, aunque yo en ese momento no lo deseara.

Sumida en mis pensamientos no me percate de que alguien se adentraba en la cocina hasta que hablo.

- Hermione, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Harry dulcemente.

- ¿Quereis dejar ya de preguntarme todos si estoy bien? ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¿ Y qué haces aquí? Habíamos quedado en el ministerio- replique enfadada.

- Sí, hace una hora. Estaba preocupado al ver que no llegabas.

- ¡Harry lo siento! No me di cuenta de la hora. Pero no deberías preocuparte, solo que no he pasado una buena noche. Voy un momento a la Madriguera, tu ve yendo al ministerio, enseguida te alcanzo.

- Es por Ron, ¿verdad?- corto sujetandome del brazo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerme-. Hace tiempo que lo vengo notando raro.

- No, no es eso, Harry. Sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza y no me encuentro bien- mentí a desgana.

- ¿Quieres ir a San Mungo? Yo te acompaño.

- No tranquilo. Se me pasara enseguida. Tu ve al ministerio en diez minutos nos vemos allí.

- Esta bien- se despidió depositando un beso en mi mejilla-. Pero deberías de cuidarte más.

De nuevo sola y la tristeza invade nuevamente todos mis sentidos. Pero no puedo estar siempre así, esto es un bache pasajero, seguro que esta noche aparece el Ron de siempre dispuesto a estar un rato con su familia. Pero que confundida que estaba.

La mañana ocurrió sin ningún inconveniente, ya teníamos cita para el juicio que seria el miércoles, es decir dentro de cuatro días ya que hoy es viernes. Acordé con Harry que deberíamos prepararnos duramente porque aunque estoy segura de que tenemos el caso ganado nunca se puede dar nada por sentado y eso es algo que hemos aprendido a la fuerza. Discutimos cual sería el lugar adecuado para dichas charlas ya que no podíamos quedar en el ministerio porque el fin de semana cerraba y no nos debía de ver nadie. Así que llegamos a la conclusión de que el sitio ideal era la casa que Sirius Black le dejo como herencia a Harry, el cuartel general de la orden del fénix. En que llegue a casa ya con mi hija le envié una nota a mi nuevo conocido.

_Malfoy:_

_Te esperamos mañana a las dos del mediodía en la puerta del ministerio, se discreto, recuerda que no deben saber que te defiendo._

_Espero que pases buena noche, hasta mañana._

_Granger._

Tengo ya la cena lista, el plato favorito de Ron, pero él aún no se ha dignado en aparecer, pero bueno aún son las diez, hay que dar un voto de confianza. Me siento en el sofá a ver la televisión mientras espero, un programa de cotilleos mágicos. Los párpados se me van cerrando poco a poco muy a mi pesar.

- Hermione- me llama alguien dándome suaves toques-. Despierta ya estoy aquí.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Ron?- miro el reloj desorientada y una furia enorme me invade-. ¿Se puede saber donde has estado?

- No empieces, no estoy de humor.

- Muy bien el señor Ronald Weasley no está de humor y a su mujer que la jodan, total poco te importa que te haya estado esperando.

- Nunca has dicho mayor verdad- afirmo con una sonrisa extraña.

- ¿Y tu hija? ¿Tampoco ella te importa?

- Callate de una vez- gritó, lo que causo que diera un brinco en mi sitio asustada.- Estoy hasta las narices de que todo lo que haga lo hago mal, pero claro se me olvidaba que tu eres doña perfecta.

- Muy bien. Pues no te preocupes que no te diré nada más- dije retirandome del salón.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

- Lejos de ti, que al parecer es lo que quieres.

Y como única respuesta recibí un fuerte golpe.

- ¡Basta, Ron!- exclamé llevandome la mano a la mejilla.

- Debes aprender a respetarme y yo te enseñare.

- Eres un desgraciado- golpe- tu no sabes lo que es el respeto- golpe- me das asco- golpe mucho mas fuerte que me hizo caer.

- Ahora si que sabrás lo que es bueno. Tu lo has querido, Hermione.

Intenté escapar, huir, correr, pero nada me preparó para lo que venía a continuación.

- Incarcerous- unas cuerdas provenientes de su varita me ataron primero las manos y luego los pies y otra más alrededor de mi cabeza para taparme la boca, dejandome sin ninguna posibilidad de poder defenderme. Volvió a usar la varita pero esta vez para elevarme en el aire y depositarme violentamente sobre la cama-. Recuerda que esto lo hago por ti, cariño.

Subió mis brazos por encima de la cabeza y los sujeto con fuerza impidiendome moverlos. Comenzó rasgandome las ropas, tocando con furia todo mi cuerpo mientras yo sacaba toda la impotencia que sentía en ese momento a través de las lágrimas y solo deseaba que este sufrimiento acabara cuanto antes.

- No te preocupes, no durará mucho, Hermione- dijo con voz suave, pero antes de volverse a callar añadió:- Siempre y cuando sigas llorando. No sabes como me gusta verte así.

Fue la peor media hora de mi vida, mucho peor que cuando Bellatrix me torturó a base de crucios. Esto duele más. No podía imaginar nada peor. Que la persona por la que lo has dado todo y pensabas que te quería te hiciera algo semejante no tiene perdón. Cuando hubo acabado se dejó caer largo a mi lado, dispuesto a dormir sin siquiera desatarme, pero Rose se puso a llorar avisando que era hora de alimentarla.

- ¿Y ahora qué coño quiere?- pregunto molesto

- Es hora de su comida, dejame ir- al ver que no decía nada suplique-. Por favor, tiene que comer.

- Te voy a desatar, pero le das de comer, la cambias, haces lo que tengas que hacer y vuelves aquí. Pero me asegurarse de que vuelvas- cogió su varita para ordenar-. Imperio.

Acto seguido me levanté por inercia hice lo que me hubo indicado y volví a su lado en contra de mi voluntad.

- Eso es, ¿ves qué sencillo es hacer lo que se te ordena? Estas mucho más guapa con la boca cerrada sin protestar- acarició mi mejilla y deposito un beso en mis labios-. Ahora vamos a dormir y ni se te ocurra moverte de la cama a no ser que tu hija llore.

Y así pase la noche en vela, con temor de moverme de su lado por miedo a las represalias.

Ya era la hora en la que había quedado con Harry y Draco, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a ninguna orden, aún tenía demasiado presente lo que había ocurrido por la mañana.

**Flash back**

Seguía acostada en la cama, sin haber podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, cuando mi marido decidió que era hora de levantarse. Se ducho, arregló y fue a mi encuentro.

- Ven preciosa, tenemos que hablar- ordenó.

- Dejame en paz, no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Vete a donde te de la gana y ojalá no vuelvas- comenté, aunque me arrepentí de inmediato.

- No, monada, no. No vas a tener la suerte de librarte de mi tan fácilmente- se acercó hacía a mi mientras yo retrocedía, me agarró del pelo tirando hacia abajo, mientras que con la otra mano me agarraba la garganta impidiendome respirar y estampandome contra la pared, haciéndome daño-. Recuerda lo que te enseñe ayer, cariño. No debes tratarme así, parece que aún no te ha quedado claro. Se ve que aún me queda mucho trabajo por delante.

- Ron...no...no...no puedo... respirar.

- ¿Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga?- asentí como pude y me soltó-. Bien, ahora dame la mano.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me des la mano- hice lo que me pedía-. ¿Donde tienes la varita?

- En el cuarto de Rose.

- Bien, así sera mucho más fácil, vamos-cuando llegamos continuo-. Ahora vas a seguir mis instrucciones paso por paso. Ni se te ocurra atacarme, ni se te ocurra hacerme nada y sobretodo ni se te ocurra desaparecerte, porque vas a estar agarrada a mí y te seguiré vayas donde vayas. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Sí, pero no entiendo lo que quieres.

- Ahora lo sabrás- le dio mi varita a Rose que la agitaba feliz sin tener idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor-. Dame la mano y ahora di lo que yo te diga- no me quedó otro remedio que asentir-. ¿Juras que no te volverás a entrometer en mis asuntos?

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Ron?- pregunte asombrada dada la seriedad del asunto, intentando soltar la mano inutilmente.

- ¡Jura!- gritó

- No voy a hacer semejante estupidez.

- No me dejas más remedio, Hermione, y esto es algo a lo que no quería llegar- dirigió su varita a Rose-. Tu decides si te merece la pena jurar, sino ella pagara las consecuencias.

- ¡No! No le hagas nada, por favor. No se como has podido llegar a esto.

- Deja de hablar y jura, joder.

- Juro- de mi varita que sostenía Rose salió una pequeña llama brillante de color dorado que se entrelazo entre nuestras manos.

- ¿Juras que por nada del mundo intentaras huir de mí?

- Juro- dije ya con las lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas y una segunda llama se unió a la primera.

- Y por último, pero no menos importante. ¿Juras que no le contaras a nadie nada de lo que pase entre nosotros?

- Juro- en que la tercera llama se juntó con sus compañeras me soltó la mano y me derrumbé en el suelo.

- Bien, ahora ya me puedo ir tranquilo. No se a que hora volveré, pero no me esperes despierta- me dio un beso en los labios y antes de marchar añadió:- Si por alguna razón intentas burlarte de mí, a parte de que morirás, no olvides que Rose quedará a mi merced, sin tu protección- y se fue guiñándome el ojo.

**Fin del flash back**

*"*"*"*"

**Bueno chicos es la primera vez que os escribo, solo quería saber que os parece el rumbo que va cogiendo la historia, acepto todo tipo de criticas.**

**Espero votos y comentarios, que aunque no lo creáis animan mucho a seguí escribiendo.**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo. **


	11. Chapter 11

11-. Visita en casa.

Esto debe ser una pesadilla, eso es, es una pesadilla, voy a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abra nada de esto habrá ocurrido. Pero no me podía engañar, si que ha sucedido. Y por si fuera poco los cardenales y marcas por todo mi cuerpo me lo recordaban a cada momento.

Anulé la cita con Harry y Malfoy excusándome ya que no me encontraba bien y aplazándola para el día siguiente a la misma hora.

Estuve todo el día en casa, sin ánimos de hacer nada, sufriendo en silencio tanto por mí, como por mi hija. No quiero imaginar lo que ese desalmado le puede llegar a hacer. Ya es bastante grave que la haya usado como testigo de un juramento inquebrantable y haya amenazado con torturarla. Me gustaría saber que es lo que tiene a Ron así, el nunca ha sido de esta manera, pero al parecer nos ha engañado a todos y soy la única que se ha dado cuenta a la fuerza.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas dejar de pensar en él, pero es inevitable dado lo sucedido. Durante todo el día no me separo de Rose, saco ánimos de donde no los tengo para jugar con ella y hacerla reír. Es demasiado pequeña para darse cuenta de lo que ocurre, pero si no escondo mis sentimientos cuando estoy con ella se los puedo llegar a transmitir.

Falta poco para la hora de la cena. Estoy terminando de prepararla para Ron, tanto si viene como si no, no quiero que se enfade por no tener su comida echa. Apago el fuego y justo en ese momento llaman a la puerta. Me asomo por una rendija y visualizo a Harry.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí, Harry?

- Vengo a ver que tal te encuentras. Tengo algo que seguro hace que te sientas mejor- y agita frente a mí un vaso de plástico-. Café con leche condensada y una buena cantidad de nata. Tu favorito- una leve sonrisa ilumina mi cara-. Bueno, ¿me dejas pasar?

- Si, si, perdona. Pasa- pero mi sorpresa es aún mayor cuando detrás de mi amigo diviso una cabellera rubia-. ¿Malfoy?

- El mismo, Granger. Espero que te encuentres mejor porque traemos buenas noticias.

- Poco a poco, Draco. No la atosigues nada más llegar- ¿Draco? ¿Le ha llamado Draco? No puede ser.

- Es verdad Harry. Es que no puedo esperar a contárselo- ¿Y ahora Harry? Definitivamente creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

- Bueno sentaros y me contáis- les señalo el salón para que vayan pasando- ¿ Qué queréis para beber? Tu un té, ¿no Harry?- asintió-. ¿ Y tú, Malfoy?

- Un café solo, gracias.

Voy a la cocina, sirvo las bebidas y saco un plato de pastas. Les sirvo a cada uno lo suyo y me siento a disfrutar de mi café.

- Cuando queráis podéis empezar- les animo.

- Verás, cuando dijiste que no venías nosotros ya estábamos juntos, así que pensamos que no perdíamos nada por ir a casa de Sirius como habíamos planeado y charlar un rato- comienza a contarme Harry-. Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas y entre ellas el juicio. Yo creo que lo tenemos ganado, pero más vale prevenir que curar, así que hablando y hablando y yendo de un sitio para otro...

- Deja ya de irte por las ramas, Potter- corta con una sonrisa-. Tenemos más testigos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Pero eso es... es fantástico- Malfoy me mira con emoción, no puedo evitar alegrarme por él y le dedico una sonrisa-. ¿ Y quienes son?

- Blaise, Theo, Pansy y...

- Y Luna- interrumpe ahora Harry-. ¿Te lo puedes creer, Hermione? Luna Lovegood amiga de Draco Malfoy- esa confesión hace que me atragante con el café-. Fueron amigos en sexto- añadió al ver que yo no entendía nada.

- Vaya. Que callado se lo tenia. Pero Luna no nos sirve, por muy amigos que fueran, Malfoy le pudo mentir o engañar para que confiara en él. No te lo tomes a mal- añado mirando al rubio-, pero me pongo en la posición del juez.

- Tranquila que no me lo tomo a mal. Pero en eso te equivocas. Luna si nos sirve. Cuando en séptimo la capturaron en el expreso y la trajeron a mi casa yo la ayude a escapar, solo que no lo consiguió y la pillaron.

- Vale, eso está muy bien. Pero creo que es demasiada información por hoy- comento al escuchar los sollozos de Rose y nerviosa porque no se si vendrá Ron y solo falta que vea a Malfoy aquí.

- Si tienes razón, perdona. Será mejor que me vaya, seguro que Scorp tiene locas a las elfas. Tranquila, todos los que trabajan en mi casa son tratados bien, tienen sueldo, vacaciones, paga extra...- añade corriendo al ver mi cara de horror por el comentario.

- Bueno Draco, mañana nos vemos. Ya sabes donde está la casa de los Black, así que trae a Theo, Blaise y Pansy para que puedan hablar con Hermione. Yo me encargo de Luna. Nos encontraremos después de comer- se despiden con un apretón de manos.

- Bueno, Granger. Un gusto verte- deposita dos suaves besos en mi mejilla, agarrándome por la cintura, que por alguna razón me hacen sentir mejor.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que ha sido eso?- le pregunto a mi amigo.

- No se de que me hablas- responde elevándose de hombros.

- ¡Eso!- exclamo señalando la puerta por donde ha desaparecido Malfoy-. ¿Draco? ¿De verdad ahora os tuteais?

- En realidad es un buen tío. Me cae bien- mi cara muestra absoluto y total desacuerdo-. No me mires así Herm, tu eres la que siempre ha dicho que las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad.

- Sí, claro que si. Pero no de un día para otro. ¿Quién te dice que solo sea un truco para librarse de Azkaban y por eso se acerca a nosotros?

- No seas tan desconfiada. Además antes de acercarse a nosotros tu ya habías aceptado el caso, así que si fuera por esa razón no ganaría nada.

- Es verdad, tienes razón. Pero es que se me hace tan raro que seáis amigos.

- Para todo hay una primera vez. Y bueno, ¿tu que tal estas?

- Algo mejor- su pregunta hace que vuelvan a mi mente todos los sucesos desagradables.

- ¿Has comido?

- Emm... si.

- No me mientas, Hermione. Nunca se te ha dado bien. Dime la verdad, por favor, ¿que te pasa?

- Te he dicho la verdad, Harry. Llevo unos días con unas jaquecas terribles, eso es todo- no muy convencido parece que me creyó.

- ¿Y Ron?

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunto asustada.

- ¿Qué dónde esta?- vuelve a preguntar mirándome extrañado por mi reacción.

- Aaah, eso...Se fue esta mañana a hacer unos recados, todavía no ha vuelto- invento apurada.

- ¿Quieres qué me espere a que venga?

- Te lo agradezco, pero no hace falta de verdad, Harry. Le estoy esperando para cenar y luego me iré a descansar- miento-. Tengo que estar bien para mañana. Nos queda mucho trabajo por delante.

- En ese caso mejor me voy. Recuperaté pronto. No me gusta verte así de desanimada.

- Lo intentaré. Dale recuerdos a Ginny y James.

Si tu supieras, Harry, lo difícil que va a ser que me recupere. Tengo miedo de que el resto de mi vida sea igual que estos días anteriores. No se que es lo que he echo mal. No me merezco que me trate así. Pero si me defiendo las palizas serán peores y seguirá amenazando con hacerle daño a Rose. Lo mejor es ponerle las cosas fáciles y que haga lo que quiera, no tengo modo de escapar. Si tan solo pudiera avisar a alguien de lo que pasa, pero eso significaría la muerte.


	12. Chapter 12

12-. El juicio y sus consecuencias.

La defensa de Malfoy va viento en popa. Estos días nos hemos estado juntando en casa de los Black, ya que el ambiente es más cómodo, para terminar de prepararnos. Ahora si que estoy segura de que mi defendido quedará absuelto.

Luna nos estuvo contando como fue su sexto año y como comenzó a llevarse bien con Malfoy. También nos contó como él la ayudo a escapar, aunque no lo consiguiera, y que no nos había dicho nada porque él se lo pidió y era demasiado peligroso que alguien se enterara. Cuando le pregunté que porque después de la guerra tampoco nos había dicho nada, su repuesta fue un simple, no se dio el momento.

Por el contrario de lo que pensábamos, Theo, Blaise y Pansy no eran como esperábamos. Al igual que Malfoy ellos actuaban bajo coacción, pero ahora que no recibían ordenes se mostraban tal como eran. Pansy es soñadora, casi tanto como Luna; Theo es un muchacho tímido, tiene poca conversación pero es bastante agradable y Blaise es el fanfarrón del grupo, es gracioso a más no poder y siempre tiene que tener la última palabra.

Hoy es el día que tanto hemos estado esperando. Estoy un poco nerviosa, es algo que no puedo remediar, me pasa siempre antes de un juicio. Pero mis nervios hoy se deben a algo más. A pesar que estos días han sido tranquilos con Ron, no me ha hecho nada mas, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar cuando se entere de que soy su abogada.

Ayer el ministro envió una carta a las personas que estuvieron más implicadas en la guerra para que fuesen de espectadores si quisiesen. La reacción de mi marido no se hizo esperar, en que la leyó la rompió y se puso a gritar como los locos que como se le ocurría a su padre enviarle esa carta con semejante propósito. Pero hoy por la mañana ha cambiado de opinión, se ha levantado con un humor excelente y con ganas de ir al ministerio para ver como meten a Malfoy en Azkaban, según lo que cree él.

Vamos a la madriguera por la red flu y dejamos a Rose con su abuela, ya que Molly se va a encargar de todos sus nietos por la mañana para que sus hijos puedan asistir al juicio. Con muchos esfuerzos convezco a Ron para que vaya el primero y yo enseguida le alcanzaré.

Aparezco en unos segundos en casa de los Black donde me esperan Harry y Malfoy.

- ¿Preparados?- saludo nada más verlos.

- No, pero no queda otra- contesta Malfoy- Que sea lo que Merlín quiera.

Nos cogemos de las manos y aparecemos en la puerta del ministerio, donde un sinfín de flashses y preguntas nos atosigan nada mas llegar.

- Aquí Miranda Jonhson, para telediario El Profeta Tv, el momento que todos ustedes estaban esperando, el acusado y ex-mortifago Draco Malfoy aparece con su abogada que al parecer es Hermione Granger, una de las heroínas que lucho contra quien-ustedes-saben, pero eso no es todo señores, están en compañía del gran Harry Potter. Quien diría que algún día se aliarían estos tres. Vamos a ver si podemos acercarnos- en el momento que ya estaban encima de nosotros, la tal Miranda recibió un empujón y en su lugar apareció otra periodista, si es que se la puede llamar así.

- Rita Skeeter para Corazón de Bruja. Señora Granger como de entre tantos abogados capacitados en el mundo justamente haya sido usted la única dispuesta a aceptar el trabajo. ¿Ha sido por la gran cantidad de dinero que seguro el señor Malfoy le ha ofrecido o por el contrario es porque es uno de sus tantos amores famosos que ha estado escondiendo? Y usted señor Malfoy, sabemos que Granger es muy buena abogada pero librarse de la pena dado sus antecedentes es meramente imposible, ¿tiene miedo de ser trasladado a Azkaban? ¿Cree que su amante logrará su cometido?

-Malfoy no respondas. Lo siento Rita- pronuncio su nombre con desagrado-, pero no le pueden tomar declaración a mi defendido- a esto que recibimos un leve empujoncito de parte de Harry para seguir nuestro camino.

- ¡Oh señor Potter! ¿Cómo se ha tomado su mejor amigo, el señor Ronald Weasley, que su mujer defienda a su amante? Habrá sido un duro golpe para él...

Ya no podíamos escuchar nada más. Nos encontramos resguardados dentro del ministerio lejos de la lengua viperina de ese personaje que se hace llamar periodista, que seguro me ocasionaría más de un problema.

- Esa mujer esta loca. ¿Cómo ha podido inventarse todo esa sarta de mentiras tan rápido?- pregunta Malfoy asombrado.

- Bienvenido a nuestro mundo, Draco- contesta Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda- Vamos.

Llegamos al pasillo donde se encontraba la sala donde se celebraría el juicio. En la puerta ya nos esperaban los demás testigos a los que Harry se unió. Respiré hondo un par de veces antes de entrar seguida de Malfoy. Todo el mundo en la sala se cayo de repente al verme con él. Los Weasley me miraban atónitos desde una sorprendida Ginny hasta un furioso Ron con los ojos impregnados en odio. Llegamos a nuestros puestos y nos sentamos. El ministro hizo golpear el martillo sobre su mesa unas cuantas veces.

- Silencio, porfavor. Va a comenzar el juicio. Señor Gilbert, puede comenzar con la acusación- Un hombre mayor que nosotros, de unos treinta y tantos años, se levanto y camino hasta el medio de la sala.

- Señor Malfoy, por favor suba al estrado- hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole el camino. Antes de que se levantara le di un apretón de manos disimulado, infundándole valor-. Bien señor Malfoy, no se por donde empezar, ya que con los cargos que se le otorgan este juicio lo veo una perdida de tiempo.

- Protesto señor ministro. Eso no es ninguna pregunta.- acuso alterada.

- Protesta aceptada. Señor Gilbert haga el favor de ceñirse a su acusación.

Cuatro horas después, el juicio aún no daba a su fin y solo me faltaba jugar mi última carta. Ya habían tomado declaración a todos mis testigos y cada vez el jurado estaba dudando más de la culpabilidad de Malfoy. Me hago notar para llamar la atención de todos los presentes y saco una esfera que deposito en medio de la sala.

- Señor ministro, señores del jurado, por si alguien aquí presente aún no cree en la inocencia de mi cliente, con lo que verán a continuación todas sus dudas se disiparán al instante, por favor presten atención.

De la esfera fueron saliendo las imágenes de los recuerdos de Malfoy una por una, a las que luego se le unieron los de Blaise, Theo y Pansy y por último los de Harry y Luna. Yo no prestaba atención a las imágenes, lo que me preocupaba eran las reacciones de los presentes, así que las fui observando una por una.

El ministro no se creía lo que veía, porque una cosa era escucharlo y otra muy distinta verlo, el jurado miraba los recuerdos sin siquiera parpadear, Charley y Bill Weasley se removían es sus asientos incómodos, George no había podido asistir porque estaba en San Mungo con Katie y el pequeño Fred. Neville no se sorprendió por los recuerdo de Luna, ya que él si que sabía su historia, pero miraba los demás con curiosidad. Mcgonagall mostraba una tímida sonrisa, feliz en parte, por saber que su alumno al fin y al cabo era un buen muchacho. Ginny lloraba desconsolada. Ron simplemente estaba de brazos cruzados sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba dirigió su mirada hacia a mi y negó con la cabeza muy seriamente. Unos escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo tan repentinamente, que no fui capaz de ocultarlos, lo que provocó que Malfoy mirara en la dirección que yo lo hacía.

- Atención por favor, atención- reclama Arthur, nadie parecía escucharle por el barullo que se había formado en la sala cuando se acabaron los recuerdos. Golpea la mesa con el martillo al principio despacio para después continuar más rápido y fuerte hasta conseguir un silencio absoluto-. El jurado ahora saldrá a deliberar, se aplaza la sesión para dentro de dos horas- y con un fuerte martillazo se despide seguido de los miembros del jurado.

Harry se acerca a nosotros seguido de Ginny que sigue llorando, últimamente está muy sensible.

- Hermione has estado genial- me felicita mi amigo dándome un abrazo.

- Es una historia muy triste, ahora entiendo porque eras tan capullo en Hogwarts- comenta Ginny tendiéndole la mano a Malfoy que acepta encantado las muestras de afecto que le van dando los Weasley uno por uno.

- Hermione, cariño, ¿podemos hablar?- reclama Ron. Su tono serio y frío me alarma de inmediato. Al ver que no contesto me agarra del brazo y aprieta con fuerza. Una mueca de dolor traspasa mi rostro, que consigo disimularla de inmediato, aunque creo que cierto rubio se ha dado cuenta.

- Claro Ron- contesto resignada.

Andamos por los pasillos del ministerio hasta localizar un despacho vacío en el que nos adentramos rápidamente. Me da un fuerte empujón que me tira al suelo y comienza a darme patadas.

- ¿De qué vas, Hermione? Eres una puta. ¿Como se te ocurre defenderle? Este era el caso que me ocultabas, ¿verdad? No se como no me di cuenta antes.

- Para, Ron. Me estas haciendo daño- suplico llorando, agarrándome la tripa, parte en la que había recibido la mayoría de los golpes.

- ¿Y te piensas que no lo se?- pregunta riéndose- Y esto no es nada con lo que te espera esta noche en casa- Con una última patada a mi pierna se marcha.

*"*"*"*"*"

**Y hasta aquí un nuevo capitulo, gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**No tengo ni idea de leyes ni de como son los juicios por eso he omitido esa parte en la medida de lo posible. Espero no haberos defraudado.**

**No se olviden de dar al review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicas, ya me tenéis de nuevo por aquí. Quería avisaros de que está historia ya la tengo bastante avanzada, exactamente hasta el capítulo 24. Lo cierto es que conforme acababa un capítulo lo subía a Wattpad (bastante parecido a fanfiction pero en mi opinión más sencillo de usar), hasta que descubrí esta maravillosa página. ¿Qué por qué es maravillosa? Pues porque lo digo yo, así de simple. Que noooo, está página me gusta mucho porque hay historias fantásticas que en wattpad no están. Además de que hay miles de historia más y sinceramente quitando unas cuantas excepciones, las historias de aquí son muchísimo mejor. Bueno yo a lo que iba que me lío. Voy a intentar subiros hoy todos los capítulos que tengo escritos, aunque no prometo nada. Luego ya seguiré a mi marcha.

Que emoción dos reviews. Mis dos primeros reviews. No sabéis la ilusión que me hizo recibirlos. Os agradezco haber tomado unos segunditos en escribirme. No sabéis lo feliz que me habéis echo.

SelyG: hay en ocasiones que por muy fuerte que puedas llegar a ser, la vida te sorprende de la manera más cruel. Y eso es lo que le ha pasado a Hermione. Es cierto que deja mucho que desear, pero cuando padeces un caso de estos te bloqueas, no sabes como reaccionar y prefieres sufrir en silencio.

Skura7893: aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, bueno unos cuantos. Espero que te gusten como hasta ahora o incluso más. Que a partir de aquí comienza lo interesante.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis agregado a alertas, favoritos y me seguís. ¡Qué os tengo controladoooos! No olvidéis un review en los próximos capítulos. Este capítulo va dedicado para todos los que me han leído hasta ahora.

Ya, ya, ya. Ya me callo. Ya podéis leer

!

!

!

**13-. Veredicto y preguntas sin respuesta.**

Sigo postrada en el suelo, intento por todos los medios que mis músculos reaccionen para poder levantarme. Lo único que consigo es sentarme con dificultad. Flexiono las piernas y me las abrazo en un gesto inocente. Hundo mi cara entre mis brazos unas cuantas veces para al final apoyarla contra la pared. Ya no lloro, más bien tengo la mirada perdida viendo todo sin ver nada. No soy consciente de lo que hay a mi alrededor. En mi cabeza solo hay hueco para una cosa: terror. Terror a lo que me pueda esperar esta noche al llegar a casa. Terror porque no puedo pedir ayuda. Terror por estar sola. Terror por estar toda mi vida sometida por mi marido.

Los minutos pasan. Solo Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que Ron salió por la puerta del despacho. Poco a poco comienzo a levantarme. Primero un paso, luego otro, otro más y no sin esfuerzo consigo salir del despacho de los horrores. Camino con dificultad por los pasillos del ministerio, como único objetivo las salas de juicios. Veo una figura corriendo hacia a mi, pero no consigo distinguirla, solo se que esta hablándome por el movimiento que hace su boca al gesticular. Enfoco la vista y consigo distinguir un pelo negro, por la estatura yo diría que es mi amigo. Agudizo el oído para intentar entender lo que me dice.

- ¡Hermione! Por fin te encuentro. ¿Dónde estabas? Te están esperando para publicar el veredicto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya tan pronto?- respondo masajeando mis sienes por el intenso pinchazo que estas me producen.

- ¿Cómo qué tan pronto? Ya han pasado las dos horas hace...- se levanta la manga de la camisa para observar su reloj de muñeca-, exactamente quince minutos. Todo el mundo te espera.

- Sí, perdón, es que... me distraje.- inventé sin dejar de masajear las sienes.

- ¿Hermione...?- comienza Harry observándome de arriba a abajo con detenimiento.

- Mmm...- consigo gesticular. Pone cada mano en mi cara y me obliga a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunta Harry sin dejar de mirarme.

- Estoy bien, ¿por qué tendría que haberme pasado nada?

- Tal vez por, ¿esto?- señala mi pierna donde hay un gran moratón. Me doy la vuelta para empezar a caminar pero mi amigo es más rápido. Me agarra de la muñeca y me sube la manga de la camisa donde se puede ver otro moratón-. Y por esto. No me mientas Hermione. ¿Te lo ha echo Ron?

- ¿Qué? No, no. Claro que no ha sido Ron- replico intentando parecer enfadada. No puede enterarse de nada, ¡vamos disimula!-. Por Merlín, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante tontería?

- Yo es que... no se... por un momento pensé...

- Pues pensaste mal, Harry Potter. Simplemente tropecé y me caí. Estoy nerviosa por el veredicto, nada más..

- Yo lo siento, Hermione- suplica apenado-. No se como he podido pensar eso. Además es Ron, nunca te haría daño. Olvida lo que dije.

- Ya está olvidado, ¿vamos?

Que fácil habría sido en este momento decirle la verdad. Decirle que si que era Ron el causante de todas las marcas que mi cuerpo sufría. Pero mi marido ya se había encargado de que no abriera la boca. No hay forma de poder escapar de esta pesadilla.

El repiqueteo del martillo sobre la mesa llama mi atención. Malfoy me observa pensativo, aunque no creo que sea por la resolución.

- Una vez más les pido silencio por favor. Señor Malfoy, señora Granger, levántense.- dice con calma el ministro-. Después de dos horas deliberando y por decisión unánime se absuelve de todos sus cargos al señor Draco Malfoy, quedando así en libertad. Que pasen un buen día- y con el último martillazo que nuestros oídos escucharían se fue de la sala sin mirar atrás.

A pesar de todo mi boca produjo una tímida sonrisa por la noticia. Ya era hora de que la suerte de Malfoy cambiara. Por lo menos a alguien le iría bien. Poso mi mirada en él que está cabizbajo, no consigo verle los ojos. Lo agito suavemente.

- Eh, Malfoy, espabila. Eres libre, no tienes ningún cargo. Ha sido un éxito...- pero no puedo seguir hablando porque de repente soy alzada en el aire, girando sin parar-. Para Malfoy, para. Me mareo.

- Gracias, Granger, gracias- me posa en el suelo pero me agarra cuando siento un leve mareo- Lo siento, no quería marearte.

- No pasa nada, pero no me vuelvas a coger así. No me gusta despegar los pies del precioso suelo- le riño un poco divertida por el gesto tan infantil que ha tenido. Suelta una sonora carcajada y me da un beso en la mejilla mientras sujeta mis manos con las suyas.

- Gracias, de verdad Hermione. No se lo que habría hecho sin ti.

- No tienes porqué dármelas, Malfoy. Soy fan de las causas perdidas, ¿recuerdas?

Soy separada de un tirón por sus mejores amigos. Theo me da un abrazo-oso, en él los gestos valen más que las palabras, Blaise al igual que Malfoy intenta levantarme del suelo pero se abstiene de intentarlo al ver la mirada que le dirijo, divertido solo consigue revolverme el pelo. Pansy se acerca con pasos cautelosos con los ojos anegados en lágrimas agradeciéndome sin parar el haber salvado a su mejor amigo. Por último una chica pelirroja se acerca tímidamente.

- Gracias Herm.

- ¿Y tú por qué me das las gracias, Ginny?

- Por abrirnos los ojos. Reconozco que al principio me enfadé por defenderlo. Ya sabes, el gen Weasley, juzgar sin escuchar los motivos. Pero como siempre tienes razones para hacer todo lo que haces.

- Ya vale de alagarme tanto- ordeno a todos los que están a mi alrededor-. Acabareis haciendo que llore. Por cierto, Ginny, creo que tendrás en casa bastante a Malfoy, estos últimos días se han hecho inseparables- esto último se lo digo en su oído para que solo ella pueda escucharlo. Observo su reacción, una sonrisa cada vez más amplia aparece por su cara. El aludido justamente se acerca hacia nosotras.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas Harry Potter?- al escuchar a Ginny se da media vuelta y se esconde tras Malfoy divertido-. Ven aquí, cobarde. Que sea la última vez que no me cuentas algo tan importante. Esconderme durante semanas esta información es...es...

- ¿Traicionarte? Yo que tu lo vigilaría más de cerca, pelirroja- suelta a bocajarro Blaise. Lo que hace que la aludida estalle en carcajadas a las que nos unimos todos.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos de celebración en casa de los Malfoy. Ya no era tan fría y oscura como la única vez que la pise. Ahora tenía un ambiente más alegre y familiar. En un descuido del anfitrión, aprovecho para investigar la casa. La curiosidad puede conmigo.

Subo las escaleras y entro en la primera puerta que veo cerrada. Lo que allí veo me deja maravillada, un precioso bebé rubio, algo mayor que mi hija, se remueve en su cuna. Me acerco con sigilo para observarlo más detenidamente. Es la viva imagen de su padre. Le acaricio la mejilla con ternura y no puedo evitar cogerlo. Me siento con él en la mecedora y le canto una nana. Cuando acabo alguien me interrumpe.

- No sabía que cantaras tan bien- dice Malfoy sentándose a mis pies y agarrando la mano a su hijo-. Ni que fueras tan cotilla.

- Yo... lo siento. Tenía curiosidad. Se parece a ti, es guapísimo- contesto para romper en hielo.

- ¡Vaya! Sabía que era irresistible, pero siempre pensé que tu eras la única que te resistías a mis encantos.

- Anda calla- río golpeándole el hombro.

- ¿Te apetece una visita turística?

- Claro.

Recorrimos su casa, hasta llegar a una habitación en donde en las paredes estaba inscrito el árbol genealógico. Me pare a observarlo, más bien solo miraba la parte más cercana a la persona que tenía a mi lado. El nombre de su mujer estaba tachado.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Que pasó con Astoria?- pregunto señalando la pared mientras me giro para mirarle.

- Es una larga historia.

- Tengo tiempo- respondo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, como empezar- abre y cierra la boca un par de veces decidiendo que decir-. Verás, ella y yo nunca nos quisimos. Mi tía Bellatrix preparo nuestro enlace antes de morir. Ya sabes, por la pureza de sangre y todo eso. Cuando murió pude haberlo anulado, pero no me quedaba nada, era considerado peor que la escoria y ella eso lo aceptaba, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada por sus padres. Hubo un tiempo en que creí que la quería, pero confundí el cariño con amor- toma aire para poder respirar. Me mira a los ojos y continúa-. Al principio todo iba bien entre nosotros, pero cuando se quedo embarazada empezaron los problemas. No estaba preparada para ser madre y sufrió muchas crisis. En que nació Scorpius ella simplemente decidió marcharse y dejarme al cargo de nuestro hijo- cierra los ojos momentáneamente-. No puedo decir que no me doliera porque estaría mintiendo. Le tengo mucho aprecio, pero ahora creo que fue lo mejor que pudo haber echo. Y esa es toda mi historia, te toca.

- No se que quieres que te diga exactamente. Ron y yo empezamos a salir el último día de la guerra, nos casamos y tuvimos a Rose.

- Se te olvida lo más importante- comenta alzando la ceja.

- ¿El qué?- pregunto confusa.

- ¿Lo amas?- esa cuestión me pilla de sorpresa, yo se lo que siento y la respuesta es no, pero no es algo que pueda ir pregonando-. No hace falta que digas nada, Granger. Una persona enamorada nunca duda.

Se acerca lentamente sin dejar de mirarme. Sus ojos me dejan hipnotizada y no puedo pensar. Cada vez siento su cara más cerca de la mía. En un acto reflejo cierro los ojos, gesto que aprovecha para posar sus labios sobre los míos delicadamente. Me sujeta por la cintura estrechándome sobre él. Mi corazón empieza a latir violentamente, amenazando con salirse del pecho, como a una niña inexperta. Lo agarro por el cuello para pronunciar el beso. Hace mucho que no sentía un beso tan cargado de sentimientos, tan especial, con tanta vida. Abro los ojos asustada por lo que estoy sintiendo.

- Lo siento. Me tengo que ir- aprovecho su momento de confusión para escapar-. Adiós, Malfoy.

Hablo con Molly para saber si se puede encargar de Rose esta noche. No se me ha olvidado la amenaza de Ron y por ese motivo no quiero que mi hija esté en casa cuando eso ocurra. Cuando llego no diviso a mi marido por ningún sitio, lo más seguro que hoy será una de las noches que no vendrá hasta bien entrada la madrugada y rezo a Merlín porque sea así. Me acuesto en nuestra cama feliz en mucho tiempo y con el causante de esa felicidad grabado en mis pensamientos.

Siento un dolor familiar por todo mi cuerpo y comienzo a retorcerme y gritar. No se cuanto rato llevo dormida, han podido ser minutos como quizás horas. Estoy desorientada. De nuevo ese dolor atroz, miro ansiosa en todas direcciones buscando al culpable. A los pies de la cama está Ron apuntándome con la varita con una sonrisa orgullosa iluminando su rostro.

- Crucio- otra vez vuelve ese dolor indescriptible-. Duele, ¿verdad puta? Esto no es nada en comparación con lo que te mereces.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Ron?- pregunto con rabia. El dolor que siento me impide llorar y ni siquiera puedo pensar.

- ¿Aún te crees con derecho a preguntar? Parece que sigues sin aprender. Crucio.

- Te odio, Ronald Weasley- son mis ultimas palabras antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia.


	14. Chapter 14

**14-. Cumpleaños y ataques.**

Hoy es el primer cumpleaños de James. Seis meses han pasado desde el juicio. Seis meses sufriendo ataques constantes. Los Potter hacen una celebración en su casa, a la que por supuesto estamos invitados. Estoy terminando de cambiar por tercera vez a Rose, ya que en un descuido se ha tirado la leche por encima.

Las cosas con Ron siguen exactamente igual, con la diferencia de que cada vez pasa menos noches en casa y los castigos por lo que quiera que haga o diga son más crueles y seguidos. A Rose de momento no la ha vuelto a amenazar, lo que me deja más tranquila. Por su culpa estoy agotada tanto física como psíquicamente, me cuesta horrores salir de casa y cada dos por tres tengo mareos. No se si son a causa de los nervios o del estrés, la tercera opción, de la cual cada momento que pasa estoy más segura, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no sea real.

Harry y Ginny nos esperan sonrientes, esta última con un poco más de barriga. De ahí deriva lo sensible que había estado meses atrás. Estaba embaraza. Nada más vernos Harry coge ansioso a Rose, no por nada es su padrino, y la llena de besos. Ginny se la quita poco después y hace exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Qué tal todo, Hermione?- saluda mi amigo-. Hace tiempo que no te veo por el ministerio.

- Ni por el ministerio ni por ningún sitio- añade Ginny.

- Rose absorbe mis ratos libres y entre ella y el trabajo no tengo tiempo de nada- miento, la verdad es que no tengo ánimos de salir de casa.

Saludo a los demás invitados, la familia Weasley al completo, menos mi marido, por supuesto, Luna, Neville y hasta Blaise, Theo y Pansy. Me sorprende no ver a Malfoy, pero no le doy importancia. No está en mis planes cruzarme con él, desde el encuentro que tuvimos en su casa no lo he vuelto a ver. Aún después de seis meses mi cabeza viaja al beso que nos dimos en aquella ocasión. Cada vez que pienso en ese momento se me pone una sonrisita estúpida. No sé porque me comporto así, me siento como una niña pequeña. Y lo que me preocupa no es el beso en sí, es más bien lo que ello conlleva. Todo lo que sentí en ese instante, tantos sentimientos que es imposible expresarlos en voz alta.

Todo el mundo me pregunta por Ron. ¡Qué manía tienen! Estoy cansada de dar excusas y lo peor son las miradas escrutadoras de Harry. A veces siento como intenta entrar en mi mente, pero siempre se lo impido a tiempo. Un día de estos tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él para que deje de intentarlo. Ginny también sospecha que algo no anda bien con su hermano, más que nada porque nunca nos ve juntos, pero al menos se abstiene de invadir mi intimad. A veces me pregunto si deberería dejar que Harry viera todo lo que pasa cuando su amigo y yo nos quedamos a solas, pero no se si es una manera de romper el maldito juramento. Me siento como un animal que va hacia el matadero, llevando una vida como otros quieren que la lleve, pero sin ayuda, prisionera a fin de cuentas.

- Granger, baja de las nubes- llama mi atención Pansy.

- Perdón, ¿qué decías, Parkinson?

- Me estaba diciendo Ginny de ir mañana al Callejón Diagon, tiene que comprarse ropa que se le está quedando pequeña.

- ¿Qué me dices, Herm? Hace mucho que no salimos juntas- pregunta ahora mi amiga.

Mi reacción es alzar la ceja. Esto si que es raro, Ginny y Parkinson amigas. No tengo nada en contra de ella. Pero por Merlín, ¡AMIGAS! Si que me he perdido cosas en seis meses.

- Claro.

Me acomodo en el respaldo de la silla y cierro los ojos. Me encuentro demasiado cansada, no se siquiera si esa es la palabra exacta para definir como me siento últimamente. Comienza a sonar la melodía de mi móvil, Parkinson me mira extrañada cuando lo saco.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Señora Granger?- pregunta una voz de hombre al otro lado de la linea.

- Sí, soy yo- contesto mientras me levanto y me escondo en una habitación para que no me escuche nadie.

- Soy Frank White, le llamo para informarle de que ya tenemos los resultados de las pruebas que se hizo esta mañana- silencio, esa es mi respuesta. No soy capaz de articular palabra, me quedó callada esperando que continúe-. En efecto sus sospechas son confirmadas. Enhorabuena, señora Granger, esta embarazada de cinco semanas.

El móvil se me cae de las manos de la impresión.

- ¿Señora Granger, se encuentra bien?- escucho de fondo.

Ni señora Granger ni leches. No. No. No. No y no. Esto no me puede estar pasando. Embarazada, estoy embarazada. ¿Como voy a traer a un pequeño bebe al mundo si ya me cuesta horrores proteger a Rose de Ron? Y lo peor será su reacción cuando se entere. Podría abortar, pero no es una opción. Acabo de enterarme que voy a volver a ser madre y aunque mi pequeño o pequeña no tenga el tamaño ni de un grano de arroz ya es mi vida. Sería incapaz de matarlo.

Me falta el aire, no puedo respirar. No se que me pasa. Se me esta nublando la vista, ni me he dado cuenta de que alguien ha abierto la puerta.

- Joder Granger, ¡qué susto me has dado!- sigo en las mismas circunstancias, ni siquiera reconozco la voz de la persona que me acaba de hablar. Intento por todos los medios coger todo el aire que pueda, pero es imposible, no hay manera-. Granger, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- añade sujetándome de los brazos.

- Malfoy...me... ahogo...- lo veo dar vueltas por toda la habitación buscando algo. ¿Y si me tortura y pierdo a mi hijo? No quiero que le pase nada. Y el echo de pensar que es un bebe creado a la fuerza y sin amor. Gruesas lágrimas comienzan a brotar por mis ojos-. Toma, Hermione- me tiende, quien sabe porque, una bolsa de plástico. Al ver que no sabe lo que tengo que hacer y sigo respirando forzosamente, añade-. Póntela en la boca y respira- hago lo que me dice aunque no se si sirve para algo-. Eso es pequeña, sigue así. Tranquila, estoy aquí- hace que me siente en el suelo y nos apoyamos en la pared, cuando mi respiración se va ralentizando parece que me encuentro mejor. Seca mis lágrimas con sus dedos, pero detrás de una sale otra-. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Granger? Quiero decir, ¿qué ha ocurrido para que reacciones de esta forma?

- Veras, es.. complicado- contesto apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. El me acaricia el pelo. Se está demasiado bien aquí-. ¿Cómo sabías como ayudarme?

- Mi madre sufría ataques de ansiedad. Se reconocer los síntomas- da un suave beso en mi cabeza mientras me rodea con su brazo-. Pero no me cambies de tema.

- Es una tontería, no se que me ha pasado. Creo que será mejor que me vaya- mi intención es levantarme pero me estrecha más fuerte contra sí impidiéndolo.

- Una tontería no hace que te pongas así. Puedes estar tranquila, no te voy a obligar a contármelo. Pero no te vayas, no por lo menos hasta que no te encuentres mejor.

- ¿Por qué te importa lo que me pase, Malfoy?- pregunto extrañada.

- Porque me importas, Granger. Tan fácil como eso. Ya te dije que mi intención era ser tu amigo y eso es lo que hacen, ¿no? Se preocupan los unos por los otros.

Tras esa confesión me quedó callada nuevamente. Y es que no es para menos. ¿Qué le digo? Solo pensar como nos tratábamos en Hogwarts me parece imposible la relación que tenemos hoy en día. No se nos puede llamar tampoco amigos, aunque tampoco nos llevamos mal. Parece que ha madurado a pasos agigantados, yo no estoy preparada para dar ese paso. Sin embargo quedarme callada tampoco es una opción, a fin de cuentas me acaba de ayudar con mi crisis de ansiedad y le debo por lo menos una explicación. Me acomodo mejor sobre él, sus brazos hacen que me sienta protegida. Se está tan bien a su lado, es una sensación que nunca me cansaría de experimentar.

- Estoy embarazada- se queda un rato callado meditando mis palabras sin dejar de acariciarme el cabello.

- Y eso es malo- no lo pregunta, lo afirma. Asiento con la cabeza. Ya le he revelado más de lo que debería y creo que mi deuda a quedado en paz después de estas palabras.

- Ahora si que me tengo que ir- él lo entiende y no insiste en que le siga contando. Nos levantamos y vamos hacia la puerta, antes de salir me giro hacia él-. Gracias, por todo- nos quedamos mirando y como cada vez que lo hacemos, sus ojos me hipnotizan y me impiden pensar. Es como si cuando estoy con él, no fuera dueña de mi misma. Me aparta un mechón de pelo y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja, siguiendo un recorrido hasta la mejilla para acariciarla. Si no me voy ahora no voy a ser capaz de controlarme y lo más seguro que luego me arrepienta. Corto el contacto visual y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla que con mucho esfuerzo consigo alejarme-. Hasta otra, Malfoy.

Recojo a Rose lo más rápido que puedo sin dar tiempo a que pregunten donde me he metido. Nos vamos a casa le doy de cenar y la acuesto en la cuna para que duerma. Escribo una nota a Harry y Ginny disculpándome por haber salido tan precipitadamente de su casa. Me sirvo una taza de café de la cafetera que ha dejado preparada Ron, tiene la manía de prepararla todas las mañanas, y eso que el no toma, lo que se me hace extraño.

- Hola pequeño. Tranquilo que mamá está aquí- digo acariciando mi tripa una vez que me he acabado el café y estoy tumbada en el sofá-. No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Te lo prometo, bebé.

Y con esa promesa aún sin cumplir y con el deseo de poder volver a llevar una vida normal y que se acabe este infierno, me dejo arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo al mundo de la inconsciencia.


	15. Chapter 15

**15-. Sueños y delirios.**

_Paseo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, estoy haciendo una de mis tantas rondas nocturnas de prefecta. Me ha tocado turno con Malfoy, pero cada uno se ha ido a recorrer un ala del castillo para luego juntarnos en el gran comedor. Dos chicos de cuarto se esconden en un aula vacía. ¡Qué ilusos! Se piensan que no los he visto. Me acerco sigilosamente y abro la puerta de par en par. Una bomba de humo explota justo en ese momento llenándome de hollín, lo que me impide ver por unos segundos. Malditos Fred y George Weasley y sus estúpidas bromas. Unas risas y pasos se alejan corriendo. Saco mi varita y apunto hacia los ruidos con un petrificus totalus. Un ruido sordo me advierte de que he dado en el blanco. Me limpio los ojos con la manga de la camisa y me acerco hacia mi víctima._

_-Vaya, vaya. Que tenemos por aquí. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, pequeño Slytherin?-una sonrisa maliciosa asoma por mi rostro, me agacho a su lado y lo agarro por la solapa de la camisa-. Ya sé, por atacar a la autoridad y por estar fuera de las mazmorras a deshoras, diez puntos menos y una semana de castigo limpiando los vestuarios de quidditch del equipo de Gryfindor. Seguro que los de tu casa estarán orgullosos de tu logro- suelto al chico para seguir mi camino y a lo que estoy apunto de girar a otro pasillo me doy la vuelta-. Ah y dile a tu amiguito que más vale que no lo vea, me he quedado con su cara y su castigo será peor por escaparse._

_Con un gesto de varita hago el contra hechizo para liberar al chico. Sigo mi ruta sin ningún inconveniente más hasta llegar a la puerta del gran comedor. Una carcajada que quien sabe de donde sale, me hace pegar un brinco._

_-Joder Granger, tanto juntarte con el pobretón de Weasley se te ha pegado la manía de ir sucia, ¿o estas haciendo honor a tu sangre?_

_-Olvidame, Malfoy. No estoy para tonterías. Esto es gracias a los de tu casa. Vamos, quiero terminar cuanto antes._

_-Les daré puntos en que los vea- siempre igual, ¿es qué este chico no va a cambiar nunca?-Aguamenti._

_Un chorro de agua sale por su varita y me empapa entera. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar me giro rápidamente y le doy una sonora bofetada._

_-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así, Malfoy, o te juro que la próxima vez no dudaré en usar una imperdonable contigo- le regaño con dedo acusador. Me observa divertido de arriba a bajo, su sonrisa se va ampliando hasta posarse en mis pechos._

_-Bonito sujetador, Granger._

_-Eres imposible- le grito-. Acaba tu con la ronda si quieres, que yo me voy._

_-No, espera- me sujeta de la mano y me arrastra hacia si, sujetándome ahora también por la cintura-. ¿Sabias que estas muy guapa así?-pregunta a escasos centímetros de mi boca._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, hurón? ¿Piensas que soy como las de tu casa? ¿Qué por un piropo voy a caer rendida a tus pies? Pues estas muy equivoc..._

_Siento como posa sus labios sobre los míos sin previo aviso. Le aparto de un empujón y le doy otra bofetada._

_-No, desde luego no eres como las de mi casa, eres mucho mejor._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo? ¡Sueltame!- ordeno._

_Sin embargo no lo hace. Me sujeta de la barbilla y la alza para que lo mire._

_-Mírame, Granger. Dime que no te gusta como te estoy sujetando- dice estrechándome aún mas contra el, yo simplemente no puedo pensar, sus ojos observando los míos me lo impiden-. Dime que no te gusta como te toco- continúa haciéndo me suaves caricias por la mejilla, me estremezco por el contacto. Creo que mi corazón ha cogido vida propia y va a salir volando-. Dime que no quieres que te bese- añade con voz ronca volviéndose a acercar a mis labios-. ¿Confías en mí, Granger?_

_-Estas loco- es lo único que mi cabeza da para responder antes de recorrer los pocos centímetros que quedan de aire para besarlo._

_Coloco mis manos en su nuca para profundizar el beso. El pasa la suya de mi mejilla a mi espalda acariciándola._

****- Hermione, despierta. Esta a punto de llegar Pansy- ¿qué hace Ginny aquí?****

_El escenario cambia, ya no estoy en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Miro alrededor buscando algo conocido, distingo una cabellera rubia girando por un pasillo. Voy corriendo hacia él._

_- Malfoy- grito cuando estoy a punto de llegar- ¿Qué es lo que has echo? ¿Dónde estamos?_

_- ¿Malfoy? ¿Te has despertado hoy con el pie izquierdo, cariño?_

_-Pero, ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme cariño?-cuestiono enfadada._

_-Hermione, ¿estas bien?_

_-Perfectamente, nunca había estado mejor- respondo gritando, mientras me acerco-. Y ahora me vas a decir donde estamos._

****- ¡Pansy! Menos mal que has llegado. No se que hacer, Hermione no despierta- dice mi amiga agitada-. Acabo de avisar a Harry para que venga. No he conseguido localizar a Ron****_****.****_

_****-****_****Pero, ¿qué le pasa?- pregunta Parkinson dejando su bolso en el suelo.****

****- No se, tu eres la medimaga. Cuando he llegado ya estaba así.****

_-Estamos en nuestra casa, Hermione- responde Malfoy observándome curioso-. ¿Y mi beso de buenos días?_

_Se acerca para darme un beso rápido._

_- ¿Te he dicho que esta mañana estas preciosa?- niego con la cabeza. Todo esto es muy raro._

****- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Pero si está ardiendo!- plaf.****

****- ¡Harry! Hermione...- exclama Ginny llorando.****

****- Shh, Tranquilízate Ginny, no es bueno para el bebé.- otro plaf.****

****- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta ahora Malfoy. ¿Pero cuanta gente hay en mi casa?****

_- ¿Cómo hemos terminado así, Malfoy?_

_- Cariño hace que no me dices Malfoy años. ¿Así cómo?_

_- ¿Años? Creo que necesito una copa._

_-Pero si tu no bebes, Hermione. Recuerda que estas embarazada.-dice tocandome la tripa._

_- ¿De ti?-pregunto con miedo._

_-No, del vecino. ¿Seguro qué estas bien?_

****- Draco, Harry encargaros de Rose- ordena Pansy con voz autoritaria-. Ginny llena la bañera de agua fría y luego ven a ayudarme a quitarle la ropa.****

****- ¿Estáis sordos? No os quedéis ahí parados. Venga con Rose- Grita Ginny empujando a unos asustados Harry y Draco, se acerca a la bañera y con mano temblorosa e invoca un aguamenti.****

_-Esto no puede estar pasando. Ahora es cuando me dices que es una broma, ¿no?_

_- ¿Te parece esto una broma?-se acerca sonriente y me besa con pasión, haciendo que choquemos contra la pared._

****- Ginny yo la sujeto, quítale el jersey y la camiseta. Date prisa.- siento como me sientan y me van quitando las capas de ropa.****

****- ¡Cielo santo! ¿Pero qué le ha pasado? Pero si parece un mapa de las marcas que tiene.****

****- ¿De verdad crees que se ha caído tantas veces como me has dicho? Abre los ojos- contesta mirándome con pena.****

****- Si estas diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo...****

****- ¡Ginebra! Sólo tienes que mirarla, esta llena de golpes por todo el cuerpo. Y que yo sepa últimamente no ha salido de casa. Debe de alimentarse solo a base de cafés- añade mirando el vaso que hay junto al sofá.****

_Nos seguimos besando mientras recorre mi cuerpo centímetro a centímetro._

_- ¿Te he dicho que estas preciosa esta mañana?_

_-Sólo una vez- contesto sonrojándome._

****- Ayudamé a llevarla a la bañera- me llevan con cuidado y me hunden en el agua congelada-. ¡Eso es, el café! Escucha Ginny, tenla en el agua hasta que ésta se caliente, tapalá y llama a los chicos para que la lleven a su habitación- dice antes de salir precipitadamente.****

_-Aguamenti._

_- ¿Pero qué haces?-le grito. Será posible, lo ha vuelto a hacer._

_-Me recuerda a cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, ¿te acuerdas? Fue nuestro primer beso.-responde con ojos soñadores._

_- ¿Y por eso me tienes que mojar? Estás loco._

****- Harry, Draco, ayudarme- grita Ginny. Llegan los dos corriendo. Mi cuerpo está tapado por una toalla-. Draco llevala a su habitación. Harry tenemos que hablar.****

****- ¿Qué crees que le ha pas********ado?- pregunta Harry preocupado, mientras siguen a Malfoy dos pasos por detrás-. ¿Dónde está Pansy?****

****- Ha dicho no se que de un café y se ha ido- me colocan sobre la cama con delicadeza-. Harry, miralá, pero miralá bien y dime lo que piensas.****

_-Así que vamos a ser papas. ¿Y Astoria?_

_- ¿Astoria? Hermione, hace que no se de ella desde Hogwarts. Ya se lo que te pasa, tienes miedo. No te preocupes pequeña, vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo- nos fundimos en un abrazo._

****- ¡Será mal nacido! Yo lo mato Ginny...****

****- Ponte a la cola, Potter- dice Malfoy furioso.****

****- Me da igual que sea tu hermano, te juro por lo que mas quiero que lo mato.****

****- ¿Ha sido Ron, verdad?- pregunta una Ginny incapaz de controlar el llanto.****

_-Malfoy..._

_-Dime cariño._

_-Tu... ¿Me quieres?-pregunto dudosa. Simplemente lo__gro que se ría._

_- ¿Pero que pregunta es esa? ¿Aún lo dudas?_

_-Tú solo responde, por favor._

****- Ginny... será mejor que te vayas a casa.****

****- ¿Qué? No me pienso ir de aquí. Dime, Harry. ¿Tú también cree es que ha sido Ron? Se que no les iban las cosas bien , pero de ahí a pegarla...****

****- Sí, Ginny, no lo creo. Estoy seguro que ha sido él. Hace tiempo que sospecho-. Malfoy agarra furioso a Harry y lo estampa contra la pared.****

****- ¿Qué es eso de que hace tiempo que sospechas?- grita.****

****- Malfoy, para. Harry no tiene la culpa.****

****- Dime, Potter. ¿Desde hace cuanto?- sigue haciendo caso omiso a la suplica de Ginny.****

****- Desde tu juicio, cuando desapareció con Ron fui a buscarla, me dijo que se tropezó y quise creerla.****

****- ¿Y no hiciste nada?****

****- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Malfoy? No te pongas así, vi como la mirabas aquel día, estoy seguro que también se te paso por la cabeza algo así. Son solo sospechas, sin pruebas no puedo hacer nada- sus palabras hacen que afloje el agarre y para desahogarse da puñetazos en la pared hasta que le sangran los nudillos.****

****- Podías haberla protegido, expiado si hacía falta. Joder Potter, eres auror. Si no la ayudas tu, ¿quién lo va a hacer?****

****- Chicos basta ya de reproches- corta Pansy que acaba de llegar-. Ginny abrilé la boca.****

****- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Harry con desconfianza.****

****- Un antídoto- responde vaciando el botecito en mi boca.****

****- ¿La han envenado?- preguntan los tres a la vez.****

_-Responde Malfoy._

_-No._

_- ¿No me quiere__s?-pregunto desilusionada._

_-No, no te quiero. Te amo._

***"*"*"*"*"**

****¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Hasta ahora es el que más he disfrutado en escribir y por supuesto el que mas me gusta, por lo menos de momento.****

****Reviews por favor. No os olvidéis de ellos.****


	16. Chapter 16

**16-. Todo tiene su fin**

Me desperezo con cuidado. Intento abrir los ojos pero pesan demasiado. Con esfuerzo logro entreabrirlos lo justo para divisar una cabellera pelirroja.

- Por fin despiertas dormilona.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny?- pregunto confusa pasándome la mano por la cara. Me duele horrores la cabeza.

- Te vine a buscar para irnos de compras. Pero llegué y vi que tenias fiebre. Pansy llegó poco después y te dio una poción. Has debido de coger la gripe o algo.

- ¡Rose! ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?- pregunto alterada mirando en todas direcciones.

- Tranquila, le dije a Harry que viniera a buscarla. Se la ha llevado a casa de mi madre. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

- No tengo hambre, gracias- contesto tapándome todo lo posible con la sábana. Menos mal que llevo puesto el pijama y tapa cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Lo malo es que no recuerdo habérmelo puesto anoche. Ginny observa mis movimientos mirándome con pena.

- Hermione, deberías de comer algo, te estas quedando en los huesos.

- He dicho que no tengo hambre, Ginny. Ahora mismo solo pensar en la comida se me revuelve el estómago- me toco la barriga mientras hablo y recuerdo que ya no se trata solo de mi-. Espera, un tazón de sopa estaría bien- me mira con una sonrisa y asiente.

- Ahora mismo te lo traigo- sale de la habitación para volver con un tazón humeante-. Tomaló despacio, quema.

Hago lo que me dice y la verdad que meter algo de condimento al cuerpo hace que me sienta mejor. Un portazo me sobresalta haciendo que se me caiga un poco de sopa por la cama.

- Hermione, ya estoy aquí. ¡La cena!- grita Ron desde abajo.

- Tranquila, yo me ocupo, descansa- ordena con voz autoritaria apretando los puños, gesto que no se me pasa desapercibido.

- ¡No!- exclamo asustada, ella me mira sin entender, alzando una ceja-. Quiero decir que deberías irte a casa, ya has echo bastante. Tienes que estar cansada.

- No te preocupes, Hermione. Sólo voy a saludarle. Ahora vuelvo- añade saliendo por la puerta.

¡Mierda! Lo que me faltaba. Ahora se pondrá furioso al ver a su hermana aquí. Intento levantarme para seguirla. Cuando estoy sentada la habitación empieza a darme vueltas. Me vuelvo a acostar y busco desesperada la varita. La localizo en la mesilla. La cojo y hago un hechizo para poder escuchar lo que dicen.

- Hola Ron- saluda Ginny impasible.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar con Harry- habla un asombrado Ron.

- He venido a ver a Hermione, está enferma.

- ¿Qué le pasa ahora?- pregunta inocentemente.

- Fiebre- responde sin más- ¿Estas haciendo café?

- Si, es para Hermione. Seguro que se mejora en que lo tome.

- ¿Me echas un poco?

- ¿Tú, café? Pero si no te gusta.

- Ya ves. Antojos que tengo. Se le debe de apetecer al pequeño un poco de cafeína- confiesa dándose suaves golpecitos en la barriga.

- Un vaso de leche te hará mejor- Abre la nevera y le echa en un vaso-. Toma, enana.

- Gracias- responde no muy contenta-. ¿Dónde te metiste ayer?

- Tenía cosas importantes que hacer- responde ignorándola.

Esto se está poniendo feo y el inútil de Ron con la poca paciencia que tiene se va a delatar el solo. Me vuelvo a incorporar haciendo caso omiso a las náuseas y mareos. Camino despacio sujetándome a todo lo que encuentro a mi alcance.

- ¿Más importantes qué el cumpleaños de tu sobrino? Su primer cumpleaños, Ronald Weasley y tú te lo perdiste por hacer "cosas importantes"- explota perdiendo los estribos-. El cumpleaños de tu hija es en cuatro meses. Dime, ¿tan bien faltaras?

- No te permito que me hables así, Ginebra- dice agarrándola fuertemente por el brazo, retorciéndoselo-. Si quieres dar ordenes, vete con tu marido- añade soltándola de un empujón, haciendo que se golpee con la esquina de la encimera.

Llego con esfuerzo a donde se encuentran. Ginny es la primera que siente mi presencia y me mira asustada. No la culpo, su hermano nunca la había tratado tan bruscamente. Ron en cambio cambia su expresión enfadada por una agradable.

- Hermione, cariño, ¿qué tal te encuentras? Deberías de estar descansando- viene hacia mi y deposita un beso en mis labios, olvidando el incidente de hace unos segundos.

- Ya me encuentro mejor-miento, la habitación sigue dándome vueltas, aunque me muestro serena. Sigo sin apartar la mirada de Ginny, la cual me observa ahora con detenimiento.

- Será mejor que me vaya, James estará inquieto- Ron se queda en la cocina y yo la acompaño a la chimenea. Nos fundimos en un abrazo que parece no tener fin. Antes de soltarnos añade con voz segura- Ten fe, Hermione. Todo tiene su fin.

Dicho estas palabras la chimenea se la traga. ¿Qué ha querido decir? ¿El qué tiene su fin? Cada día entiendo menos a esta chica. Vuelvo tras mis pasos al lugar donde se encuentra mi marido. Me ignora completamente. No se si es bueno que lo haga, me deja tranquila por unos momentos, pero cuando estalle se que será brutal.

Le preparo la cena a desgana, lo único que tengo ganas de hacer es echarme en la cama y descansar. Me siento con él en el comedor hasta que termina de cenar. Recojo los platos y me dispongo a subir a acostarme.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

- A la cama. No me encuentro bien- contesto seca subiendo las escaleras. Una vez arriba me agarra de la cintura estrechándome contra él, impidiendo moverme.

- Me importa una mierda como te encuentres. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hacer lo que quieras?- susurra en mi oído con una voz amenazante, que hace que se paralice cada centímetro de mi piel.

- ¡Suéltame!- exclamo reaccionando de mi momento de paralización-. Estoy cansada de ti, Ronald. No te he echo nada para que me trates así.

- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia.

¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? No puede ser. He debido de escuchar mal. Ni siquiera Malfoy me dice ya así. La diferencia entre sangres terminó hace años. Lo miro como queriendo averiguar si es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar salir de sus labios. Una sonrisa maquiavélica me lo confirma.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Te molesta que te llame así? Siempre has sido una asquerosa sangre sucia y no puedes hacer nada por remediarlo- agacho mi mirada un par de segundos para elevarla con orgullo-. ¡Vaya! Si la gatita ha despertado. No me digas que vas a sacar tus uñas.

Sin medir las consecuencias y apartando a un lado el miedo, le escupo en la cara. Se limpia desesperado, momento que aprovecho para zafarme de su agarre y correr. Correr lejos para escaparme.

- Te arrepentirás de esto, Hermione. ¿Me has oído?

¡Merlín, dame fuerzas por favor! Corro lo más rápido que puedo y me escondo en la última puerta del pasillo y la cierro mágicamente ¿Qué es lo qué acabo de hacer? No puedo escapar, no puedo pedir ayuda. ¿Qué hago? Tarde o temprano voy a tener que salir. Una idea se me viene a la mente. En ningún momento jure que no pudiese defenderme, pero ¿y de qué me serviría? Podría atarlo, inmovilizarlo o incluso petrificarlo. Y luego, ¿qué? El efecto de mis hechizos durará bien poco. No me encuentro en condiciones para lanzar uno potente y él lo sabe. Siempre ha tenido esa ventaja.

- Eres tan ingenua que crees que una simple puerta no me va a permitir llegar hasta a ti- comienza a aporrear la puerta sin descanso-. Te doy la ultima oportunidad para salir, Hermione. No me hagas tirar la puerta abajo.

Me agarro la cabeza con fuerza intentando pensar. _Vamos, Hermione, eresinteligente._Con un hechizo hago aparecer una puerta para poder pasar a la habitación contigua sin tener que salir al pasillo. Paso con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido con la puerta al cerrar y la desaparezco. Hago el mismo procedimiento varias veces hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados, la que queda justo enfrente de las escaleras.

Lo que está claro es que no voy a dejar que me ponga un dedo más encima. Ya basta de golpes, malos tratos y abusos. De humillaciones y desprecios. De amenazas y engaños. Se acabó el dejar que haga lo que el quiera. Se acabó el no poder estar tranquila ni en mi propia casa. Se acabó el estar pendiente de lo que le pueda pasar a Rose.

Rose. Mi pequeña. Mi angelito.

A quien pretendo engañar, no puedo hacer nada contra el monstruo de mi marido. Todo lo que haga repecurtirá en mis hijos. Hijos, a falta de uno dos. No se cual de los dos corre más peligro, si Rose o el pequeño. Definitivamente el que viene en camino, a Rose jamás la tocará y de eso me encargo yo. Pero, ¿quién se encarga de protegerme a mi? Nadie. Si me pasa algo a mi, le pasa algo al pequeño. ¿Cuál es la solución? Por primera vez en mi vida, no lo se.

- Hermione, me estas cansando. Sal de una puta vez- Vuelve a aporrear una última vez la puerta-. Tu lo has querido, princesa. Bombarda- el fuerte ruido me asusta y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido dando mi ubicación.

Pasos fuertes me previenen de que viene hacia a mi. Respiro hondo un par de veces y salgo a su encuentro con varita en mano.


	17. Chapter 17

**17-. Surgen complicaciones.**

Pasos fuertes me previenen de que viene hacia a mi. Respiro hondo un par de veces y salgo a su encuentro con varita en mano.

- No se te ocurrirá atacarme, ¿verdad?- pregunta irónicamente carcajeándose-. Creo que se te ha olvidado que ocurrirá si te pasa algo. Porque te juro que de esta no te libras. Expelliarmus.

- Protego- grito desesperada. El impacto de los hechizos encontrándose hace tambalearme. Una sonrisa victoriosa asoma por los labios de mi contrincante.

- Vamos, Hermione. ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Si no te tienes ni en pie. Vas a perder y lo sabes- añade avanzando un paso.

- No te acerques, Ronald- amenazo volviendo a poner la varita en ristre-. Nunca has sido mejor que yo en combate.

- En eso tienes razón, nunca he sido mejor que tú en nada. Pero siempre hay que tener en cuenta las circunstancias del combate. Saber ver las debilidades del otro, que por cierto en este momento tienes muchas- avanza otro paso-. Y tienes todas las de perder. Solo hay que verte. No vales para nada.

- ¡He dicho que no te acerques!- retrocedo un paso-. Esto se acabó, Ron. Si tanto asco te doy vete. Marchate con cualquiera de tus amiguitas- una mueca se dibuja en su cara-. ¿Pensabas qué no me iba a enterar? ¿Qué soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que llevas años siéndome infiel? El único motivo por el que te he estado aguantando ha sido por nuestra hija. Pero me he cansado de ti. No aguanto más.

- Te vuelves a equivocar, Hermione. Por si aún no te has dado cuenta el único que manda aquí soy yo. Esto se acaba cuando yo lo diga. Y desde luego no será hoy- se aproxima otro paso mientras yo retrocedo lo que puedo hasta quedar en el borde de las escaleras-. Suelta la varita, Hermione. Si lo haces seré benevolente contigo- empiezo a bajarlas lentamente de espaldas, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de los que un día me enamoré-. Tú lo has querido, Hermione. Desmaiu...

- Estoy embarazada- suelto desesperada. No se si he echo bien o mal. Es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido para que no me ataque. Baja la varita una décima de segundo desconcertado.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- avanza rápido la poca distancia que queda entre nosotros, sin darme tiempo a retroceder-. ¡Dime!- exclama furioso a milímetros de mi cara, agarrándome por los brazos mientras me zarandea sin cuidado.

- ¡Qué estoy embarazada, Ron! Y es tu culpa- deja de zarandearme para comenzar a apretar mis brazos con rabia con la mirada perdida en algún punto de mi rostro.

Me agarra la muñeca derecha apretándola con fuerza hasta que por la presión que ejerce, la varita cae de mi mano los pocos escalones que nos quedan de recorrer, sin poder evitarlo. Yéndose con ella mis esperanzas por protegerme.

Un rubio inquieto y un moreno preocupado caminan desesperados por el comedor de los Potter.

- ¿No crees que tu mujer tarda mucho?- pregunta el rubio.

- Ella sabe lo que hace, Malfoy. No la subestimes.

El único motivo que mantiene a estos dos personajes tan desesperados tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Jane Granger.

Quien le iba a decir algún día al rubio que estaría tan preocupado por su antigua enemiga del colegio. La cual en su tiempo hubo odiado por los valores que le habían sido inculcados. Cuan equivocado llego a estar. Ahora lo sabía. Hermione era una chica excepcional, brillante como ninguna, hermosa. Que ciego había estado para no darse cuenta antes, cegado por lo que decían que debía o no sentir. Cuando la vio aquella primera vez, hace seis meses en el ministerio, no supo a que atenerse. Dejando a un lado todos los recuerdos de sus tiempos en Hogwarts, se dedico a inspeccionarla. La mata de pelo que un día odio, la hacía ver sumamente atractiva. Los ojos enormes que hacían preguntas sin preguntar, lo fascinaron. La nariz respingona llena de pecas, le hacían tener un toque infantil. Una figura envidiable por muchas. Y su sonrisa... no había palabras para describirla, la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. Por segundos se le paralizó el corazón.

No es que fuera más guapa que Astoria. Su exmujer era atractiva a más no poder, eso no se podía negar, pero en conjunto Hermione era perfecta, le daba cien mil vueltas. Tenía una personalidad explosiva, como en más de una situación tuvo la suerte o la desgracia de presenciar.

Pero ahora... ahora ella estaba casada con el estúpido de Weasley. Creyó que nunca lo iba a odiar tanto como en ese momento, pero de nuevo se equivocaba. No es que se hubiera enamorado de repente de la castaña ni mucho menos, simplemente que no iba a ser tan necio como para no darse esta vez una oportunidad para conocerla. Por eso ponía tanto ímpetu en acercarse a ella. Luego llegó el momento en su casa. Cuando la vio mecer a su hijo, le pareció el momento más hermoso de su vida. Por un momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella fuera la madre de Scorpius y le diera todo el cariño que su mujer no le había dado a su hijo. Por eso el mismo día no pudo contenerse en besarla. Sabía que ella estaba casada, pero después de los encuentros fugaces que habían tenido se había dado cuenta que ella no era feliz. Por eso no le importo hacerlo. Al diablo con Weasley. Nunca en la vida había disfrutado tanto de un beso. Parecía una ironía, justamente, que hubiera sentido con ella en un momento lo que no sintió con ninguna otra en meses.

Su mundo se le vino encima al ver en las condiciones que era tratada su reciente obsesión. Llevaba un tiempo sospechando que algo no marchaba bien, mas cuando comprobó por sus propios ojos el maltrato en la piel delicada de Hermione, creyó morir. Más aún cuando se enteró que el sinvergüenza de su marido la estaba envenenando. Juro vengarse. Y no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Lo mataría. Mas su conciencia no permitía hacerlo. No si quería encargarse de que nada malo le volviera a suceder.

Un ruido en la chimenea hace captar la atención de los jóvenes. Lo primero que consiguen ver es una cabellera pelirroja, seguida de su dueña que sale cabizbaja con los ojos llorosos..

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Ginny?- pregunta el moreno alterado al ver a su mujer en ese estado.

La joven no es capaz de hablar, los sollozos no se lo permiten. Ambos chicos la acompañan hasta el sofá para que se ponga cómoda y esperan a disgusto pacientes a que se recomponga para poder escuchar su confesión. Ginny sabe que tiene que hablar y para contar lo sucedido debe de delatar a su hermano.

Su hermano. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto Ron un ser tan despreciable como el que había presenciado minutos atrás? ¿Cómo han podido estar tan ciegos para no darse cuenta del cambio que se había producido? Pobre Hermione.

Hermione. Su compañera. Su amiga. Su hermana. Ella llevaba sufriendo en silencio a saber cuanto tiempo. No habían podido ayudarla y eso la estaba matando.

Es verdad que la castaña había sufrido cambios considerables en los últimos meses. Ya no tenía esa chispa de alegría que carazterizaban sus ojos marrones, en cambio ahora su mirada andaba siempre cabizbaja. Ya no sonreía, no es que fuera muy risueña y lo hiciera en todo momento, pero tampoco era una persona seria. A pesar de que por sí ya estaba delgada, las situaciones que seguramente le habría tocado vivir con su hermano le habrían terminado de quitar el apetito y eso se reflejaba en la delgadez que su cuerpo sufría.

Su cuerpo. Aún no lograba sacar la imagen de su cabeza. Su pequeño cuerpo lleno de marcas. Moratones y heridas producidas por golpes. Huellas de dedos que probablemente habían ejercido presión hasta quedar marcados en su piel. Disimuladamente dirige su mirada a su antebrazo derecho el cual minutos antes su hermano había retorcido. Al moreno por supuesto no se le pasa desapercibido el movimiento de su mujer y dirige su mirada al punto clave. Y ahí están, cinco grandes dedos marcados haciendo contraste con su blanca piel. En este momento cualquier explicación es innecesaria.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarte?- pregunta Harry apretando los puños para controlar su ira. La atrae hacia así hasta colocar su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándola con fuerza, en un gesto cariñoso donde se refleja lo impotente que se siente al haber dejado sola a su mujer con su hermano, sabiendo lo que es capaz de hacer Ron. El rubio hasta ahora sumido en sus pensamientos no entiende la reacción del moreno hasta que no ve marcada la blanca piel de la pelirroja-. Draco, ¿dónde vas?

- A por Hermione- contesta serio yendo directo a la chimenea.

- Espera, no tenemos ningún plan- se suelta delicadamente de su mujer que sigue llorando.

- Ni falta que hace, Harry. No pienso dejar que Hermione permanezca ni un segundo más en esa casa con ese miserable- se pasa las manos por el pelo nervioso, desordenándolo-. El plan es bien fácil, voy mato a Weasley y me llevo a Hermione.

- ¡No es tan sencillo como eso, Malfoy!- exclama impactado por las palabras de su reciente amigo-. No puedes andar por ahí matando a la gente. ¿Crees que yo no lo quisiera hacer también? Por Merlín, es mi hermana.

- Joder, Potter, claro que lo se. Pero no pienso dejar que el perturbado de tu amigo se vuelva a acercar a Hermione.

- Ese desgraciado no es mi amigo- responde furioso. Había algo raro en la reacción del exslytherine con respecto a su amiga y comenzaba a sospechar de que se trataba-. No sabía que te preocupaba tanto la salud de Hermione. Pensaba que la odiabas.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Potter. Pero desde luego no soporto que nadie maltrate a una mujer- salta amenazante- Y ahora si quieres nos podemos quedar discutiendo lo que sabes o no, o podemos ir por tu amiga que en estos momentos te necesita. Tu haz lo que quieras, pero yo me voy.

Dicho estas palabras se introduce en la chimenea y suelta los polvos flu. Nada ocurre. Extrañado repite el proceso sin ningún resultado. Los jóvenes se miran desconcertados. Esto no puede ser bueno. El moreno inmediatamente agarra su varita con fuerza para aparecerse en la casa de su amiga, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba obtiene los mismos resultados que su compañero. Algo estaba claro. Si Ginny acababa de llegar por la chimenea y ahora no podían irse ni aparecerse, eso solo significaba una cosa. Hermione corría más peligro del que pensaban.

- ¡Mierda!- exclama furioso Harry golpeando un mueble repetidas veces.

Ginevra que desde que ha llegado no ha abierto la boca, sube corriendo las escaleras asustada, para enseguida volver con algo brillante en la mano. Se para frente a su marido y se lo tiende.

- Son las llaves de su casa- explica hipando. Le da otras llaves, esta vez más pequeñas-. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Asiente convencido. Agarra al rubio del cuello de su camisa, llevándoselo consigo.

- Sígueme, Malfoy.

Guardan silencio todo el corto trayecto hasta llegar al garaje. Ahí les espera una mv augusta f4. El rubio se la queda mirando asombrado, nunca había visto una moto tan de cerca. Y menos una como aquella. Harry le lanza una casco mientras se pone el suyo.

- ¿A qué esperas, Draco?- pregunta montándose en la moto.

El rubio observa como su amigo se monta en el artefacto mortal y lo mira con asco.

- No pienso montarme en ese cachivache- responde orgulloso.

- Malfoy, espabila- reprende Harry perdiendo la paciencia- Cada segundo cuenta. Sube y podrás ser el héroe de Hermione. Llegaremos en diez minutos.

El simple echo de nombrar a la castaña hace que espante todo el estúpido orgullo que siente hacia los inventos muggles y se monte en la moto desesperado.

Aquella fue una sensación que jamás olvidaría. El viento azotando su cara por la velocidad. Una velocidad que superaba con creces a la saeta de fuego 4.0 último modelo, que él poseía. La exquisita adrenalina producida saliendo por cada poro de su piel. A lo que se estaba acostumbrando a tal agradable sensación vislumbro a lo lejos la casa de la castaña.

Un miedo irreflenable se apodero de ellos en esos mismos momentos. ¿Llegarían a tiempo para impedir que la castaña sufriera más? ¿O por el contrario llegarían tarde y se tendrían que lamentar toda su vida?


	18. Chapter 18

**18-. ¿Escapar o ser rescatada?**

Me agarra la muñeca derecha apretándola con fuerza hasta que por la presión que ejerce, la varita cae de mi mano los pocos escalones que nos quedan de recorrer, sin poder evitarlo. Yéndose con ella mis esperanzas por protegerme.

Desquiciada, impotente, indefensa, así es como me siento mientras me arrastra sin piedad escaleras arriba camino a nuestra habitación, una de las pocas que ha quedado sin destruir. Me tira sin cuidado sobre en frío suelo lo que provoca que me de un fuerte golpe sobre el mismo. Un hilillo de sangre corre desde la frente lentamente, siguiendo su camino por la nariz hasta terminar en los labios, incitándome a probar ese liquido salado que va inundando mi boca. Tentador, demasiado tentador.

- Ese niño no es mío- es lo único que consigue pronunciar Ron con la mirada perdida en mi vientre-. Y pagaras bien caro haberme engañado.

- ¿Pero de qué diablos hablas? ¡Claro que es tuyo! Yo no soy como tu- acuso-, que te acuestas con la primera puta que se te cruza por delante.

Y sin ver ninguna escapatoria posible y considerando a la distancia que se encuentra Ron de mi ya con la varita en la mano, le propino una muy buena patada calculada directa en sus partes nobles. Cae de rodillas con un ruido sordo y un gemido de dolor, momento que aprovecho para ponerme de pie e intentar huir de nuevo. Pero antes de lograr mi cometido me coge del tobillo tirándome otra vez al suelo mientras me arrastra hacia él. Me estira del pelo para obligarme a levantarme. Caigo sobre algo blando, el colchón.

- Incarcerous- unas gruesas cuerdas me atan las manos a la cama, lo mismo ocurre segundos después con los pies-. Parece que te gusta estar atada para mi, pequeña sangre sucia- mi corazón se encoge tras escuchar esas palabras que destilan veneno por cada una de sus letras. Se acerca con movimientos torpes para acabar sentándose sobre mí-. Y ahora, Hermione, quiero escuchar como gritas.

Dos jóvenes acaban de llegar a su destino. Se bajan apresurados de la moto.

- ¿Quieres sacar de una jodida vez las putas llaves, Potter?- ordena el rubio pasándose las manos por el pelo, mostrando así lo nervioso que se encuentra.

- Joder, están al fondo del bolsillo. Espera- saca con cuidado, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada que le dirige su acompañante, el móvil, la cartera, el paquete de tabaco, el mechero, un paquete de chicles, un chupete. El rubio alza la ceja.

- ¿Tienes el bolsillo sin fondo? Porque si no, no me lo explico.

- No se si lo sabías, Draco, pero hay algo llamado magia.

- Si, ya ya. Saca las llaves de una vez o tiro la puerta abajo.

- Solo a ti se te ocurriría hacer semejante estupidez. Nos delatarías antes de entrar.

- Habló. El rey de los estúpidos.

Por fin las encuentra y las coloca en la cerradura, se gira una milésima de segundo y se lleva el dedo índice a los labios ordenando silencio. Un clic les avisa de que la puerta ya ha sido abierta y la abren con lentitud, atentos a cualquier movimiento.

Un desgarrador chillido de mujer les hiela la sangre, haciendo que permanezcan estáticos en su posición, un chillido que a ambos les resulta bastante familiar, sienten que ya lo habían escuchado antes. Un nuevo grito hace que se recompongan y suban corriendo los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, guiados por el sonido que menos desearían estar escuchando. Al llegar a la puerta se colocan en ambos extremos sigilosamente. Cuando el moreno hace una señal irrumpen en la habitación sin miramientos.

- Crucio- brama un eufórico pelirrojo. La joven ya casi sin fuerzas se retuerce como puede mientras está atada a la cama.

- ¡Sueltalá Ron!- ordena un colérico moreno.

- Vaya vaya. Os habéis enterado de la fiesta que tengo en casa. Fantástica, ¿no creéis?- pregunta echando una mirada cargada de desprecio a su mujer casi inconsciente. La libera del hechizo de las cuerdas. Se ponen de pie y la pone de escudo entre el y los otros dos.

- Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo, Ronald. Por el amor de dios es Hermione. Tu amiga, tu mujer. ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a tocarla?

- Se te olvida lo más importante, Harry, y una asquerosa sangre sucia.

- ¿Se puede saber desde cuando te importa eso? Porque el Ron que yo conozco defendía a Hermione de esos insultos a capa y espada. Y te recuerdo por si se te a olvidado que tu eres un traidor a la sangre.

- No me lo recuerdes- dice con una mueca de asco-. Pero gracias a Becka he conseguido entrar en razón.

- Desmaius- ataca sin contemplaciones el rubio en un momento que por la cháchara del pelirrojo Hermione no se encuentra en el trayecto de la varita . Ron se protege fácilmente.

- Parece que te resulta familiar el nombre de Becka, ¿no? Por cierto, te manda saludos.

- ¡Seras desgraciado, maldito hijo de puta!

- El único desgraciado que hay aquí eres tú. Si tu tía se enterara de que eres amigo de Potter se retorcería sobre su tumba- mientras habla va haciendo florituras con la varita.

- Lo que diría mi tía me importa una mierda. ¿Qué crees qué dirá tu familia cuando sepa como has estado tratando a tu mujer?

- No hables de mi familia. Ellos siguen y seguirán siendo unos traidores a la sangre. Por lo que a mi respecta ya no existen. ¡Y tú tampoco Potter! No des un solo paso más o la mato- el moreno que mientras la discusión de los otros dos se había estado acercando a Hermione, se queda estático en el sitio-. El gran Harry Potter vuelve para salvar a su asquerosa amiga. ¡Típico! Aún después de tantos años no se te ha quitado el complejo de héroe. Aunque has tardado mucho en darte cuenta de lo que ocurría. Sin duda me has defraudado. Pensaba que serías más rápido.

- ¿Tu hablas de defraudar? Nunca llegué a imaginar esto de ti. Podía esperar cualquier cosa. Siempre fuiste un caprichoso y un egoísta, pero no hasta tal punto. ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido?

- Que he abierto los ojos, Harry. Así de simple. Lastima que no me diese cuenta antes. Las cosas habrían sido bien distintas.

Mientras la discusión se lleva a cabo, la joven muchacha que está prisionera en los brazos de los que un día fue su amor, lucha constantemente por no sumirse en la inconsciencia. No le quedan ya fuerzas. Escucha todo como si de una radio mal sintonizada se tratara. Pero no, ahora menos que nunca debe dormirse. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos el fin de su infierno. Si tan solo en ese momento estuviese en brazos de cualquiera de los dos hombres que tiene delante podría permitirse descansar. Escapar no es lo mismo que ser rescatada, así que no estaría violando ninguno de los acuerdos del juramento inquebrantable.

"_Por favor. Por favor" _recita como un mantra sin perder la fe.

Mira desesperada a los que podrían ser sus salvadores, incitándoles para que se apuren. El moreno le dirige vagas miradas apenadas mientras habla con la persona que nunca más volverá a ser su amigo. En cambio el rubio no le quita la vista de encima, calculando los daños. Como siempre que se miran ambos quedan prendados por los ojos del otro. Hablando sin palabras. Es curioso que aún en esos momentos, aún en la situación que se encuentran, Hermione se permita dirigir una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, al rubio que tiene enfrente.

Ese acto tan infantil, tan insignificante para muchos, es increíble lo hondo que puede calar en el corazón de las personas. Y este caso no es para menos. Harry que justamente en ese momento miraba hacia ella, no se pierde detalle del amago de sonrisa que intenta transmitir su amiga. No va dirigida hacia él, pero es lo que menos le importa. Con ese gesto Hermione Granger está gritando a los cuatro vientos que no se rinde. Draco siempre admiró la valentía de los Gryfindors, pero nunca tanto como en ese momento.

"_Aguanta" _gesticula el rubio en un momento que pasa desapercibido para Ron. Hermione contesta con un parpadeo haciéndole saber que ha recibido el mensaje.

- ...siempre habrá un hueco para ti, Harry.

- Estas peor de lo que pensaba si crees que me voy a unir a ti y a la que sea tu patética causa. Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido. Y ahora suelta de una puta vez a Hermione. Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta estas en desventaja.

- Podría matarla aquí y ahora- hunde su varita en el cuello de la castaña. La sangre comienza a correr sin control-. O mejor aún, torturarla ante vuestros ojos sin que podáis hacer nada al respecto, ¿qué os parece? Crucio- la agarra fuertemente por el cuello y la cintura para impedir que se mueva. Espasmos incontrolables recorren el frágil cuerpo de su prisionera, que yace ya inconsciente en sus brazos.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta!- Grita el moreno incapaz de soportar la situación.

- ¿Qué coño quieres, Weasley?- pregunta Draco haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar sobre él y dañar en el intento a Hermione.

- ¿No os parece divertido? La verdad que a mi también empieza a aburrirme. Son muchos meses haciendo esto. Aunque he de confesaros algo. Cuando la tengo desnuda y atada en la cama es mucho más gratificante. Deberías probarlo, Malfoy. Si quieres te la presto un rato- añade relamiéndose los labios. Draco al escuchar tal barbaridad se hubiera lanzado sobre Ron, en su defecto Hermione que está como escudo de no haber sido por Harry que lo detiene a tiempo-. No, no, no, Malfoy- vuelva a apuntar con la varita a Hermione-. ¿Sabéis qué? Tienes razón, Malfoy. Si quiero algo a cambio. Total embarazada no me sirve- el moreno se sorprende por la confesión, ¿embarazada? ¿cómo no sabía nada?-. ¡Parece mentira que ella no te lo haya contado! Como he dicho antes esos momentos atada en la cama no tienen desperdicio- ahora es el rubio el que tiene que sujetar al moreno. Si tan solo no estuviera Hermione en medio

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido hijo de puta? Ya puedes correr porque en el momento en que te pille no pienso tener contemplaciones contigo.

- Bla, bla, bla. Te repites Potter. Bueno al grano, solo quiero que le deis un mensaje a esta perra cuando despierte. Volveré por ella- y sin más la empuja hacia ellos y se desaparece en el momento de confusión.


	19. Chapter 19

**19-. ¿Qué son un par de pasos?**

- ¿Cuando crees que despertará?- inquiere la pelirroja a su marido. Ambos están sentados en la cafetería de San Mungo.

- No lo se, pero espero que sea pronto. Tu madre me dijo ayer que está desquiciada con Rose. Ya ha tenido su primer brote de magia involuntaria. Por lo visto cada vez que le quieren dar de comer, explota todos los bricks de leche que hay en casa. Debe echar de menos la comida de su madre- a esa confesión le siguió un profundo suspiro por parte de ambos.

- Quizá deberíamos llevarnos a la pequeña a casa. No se como se lo tomará Hermione, pero si Rose sigue haciendo de las suyas se morirá de hambre. Tal vez si le diese yo de comer no notaría mucha diferencia.

Harry mira a su esposa meditando su proposición. Seria bastante raro que Ginny alimentase a la hija de su mejor amiga, pero tampoco tenían muchas más opciones. La pequeña se negaba a comer algo que no fuera leche y ahora todo se les complicaba si lo único que se mete al cuerpo acaba explotando. Pero por otro lado...

- Ginny, tu ya tienes bastante con Albus. No puedes...

Albus. Su segundo hijo había nacido hace un mes, siendo así sietemesino. Con un pelo tan negro azabache como el de él. Su viva imagen en miniatura. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de él eran sus ojos. Unos ojos azules, de la misma intensidad que los de Ron. Sacude la cabeza apartando de su mente la imagen del pelirrojo.

- Si puedo y quiero. No voy a dejar que mi sobrina se muera de hambre. Luego hablaré con mi madre y se lo explicaré. Seguro que ella está de mi parte.

Como no. No hay nada que Molly Weasley le pueda negar a su única hija. Los años ya pesan para la matriarca de la familia y dos meses cuidando a su nieta ya le estaban pasando factura. Desde luego sería un respiro para ella.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Ron desapareció. Dos meses que Hermione se encontraba en coma. Su cuerpo ya se había recuperado de los malos tratos, pero su mente no. Pansy les había dicho hace una semana que ya no tardaría mucho en despertar. Deberían estar preparados para cualquier cambio en Hermione. Había sido sometida por demasiados crucios y el miedo de todos era que acabara como los padres de Neville. Harry era de los pocos que no perdía la esperanza. Conocía de sobras a su mejor amiga y rendirse nunca había estado en su vocabulario. Sin duda Hermione era caracterizada por su fortaleza y estaba seguro que seguiría adelante fuera como fuere.

- Ya no volveremos a dormir entonces- Ginny alza la ceja sin entender el comentario-. Con tres mocosos llorando sin parar...

- Sabía que lo entenderías. Sabes tan bien como yo que es lo mejor.

- No hay nada que pueda negarte. Lo sabes.

- Tengamos otro hijo, Harry.

- No te pases- suelta el moreno con una carcajada que contagia a su mujer-. Creo que el mundo ya tiene bastante con dos mini Potter rondando por ahí.

- No, no. De eso nada. No vamos a parar hasta que tengamos una niña. Aunque tengamos que formar un equipo de quidditch en el intento.

- Por lo menos alguno tendrá que salir buen jugador, ¿no?- Ginny se acerca a la boca de su marido. Esa boca que en tantas ocasiones la vuelve loca. Le besa con ternura, demostrándole todo su cariño.

- Para, Harry.

- ¿Que pare de qué?

- De sentirte culpable.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- No le sigas dando más vueltas. No te culpes por lo de Hermione. Ninguno nos dimos cuenta.

- Si tan solo...- un gruñido sale de su boca-, nunca voy a perdonármelo. Ella no se merecía lo que le ha pasado. Aún no entiendo porque no nos dijo nada.

- Sus motivos tendría, si no nos lo contó. Cuando despierte hablaremos con ella- él asiente y ahora es él el que se acerca a su mujer para darle un profundo beso. Un carraspeo los interrumpe.

- ¡Buscaros un Hotel, Potter!

- Ya les has cortado el rollo, Draco. Nos quedamos sin ver como se lo montan. Yo que tenía la esperanza de ver a la mini Weasley en tanga- Blaise le dirige una mirada lujuriosa a Ginny y le lanza un beso a Harry que lo mira divertido, ya ha aprendido a apreciar el humor de Zabinni. En cambio Ginny mas roja aún que su pelo le da una patada a una silla que sale despedida hacia él-. Tranquila pelirroja, que no eres mi tipo. Si fueras morena hablaríamos.

Theo, el único sensato, saluda con un inclinamiento de cabeza y ocupa puesto junto a Ginny, a su lado lo hace Blaise y luego Draco.

- ¿Cómo está?- inquiere el rubio.

- Igual. Pero se que despertará pronto.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Has descubierto algo?- susurra Harry al rubio.

- Si, pero no aquí. Luego vamos a mi casa- el moreno asiente. No es fiable hablar en ningún lugar, siempre puede haber paredes con oídos.

Ya está tan cerca de la luz. Esa luz blanca que la asusta y la atrae por partes iguales. El camino ha sido largo. Está exhausta de tanto caminar. Pero ha merecido la pena, ha llegado a su objetivo. La luz. Tan solo un par de pasos más y podrá descansar.

No recuerda su nombre, no sabe quien es y mucho menos como ha llegado hasta allí. Pero todo eso no importa. Solo un par de pasos más.

"_Hermione, vuelve"_ una chica lloraba. _"Hermione por favor, te necesitamos" _¿ese es su nombre? Sin duda si. _"Llevas mucho tiempo dormida, tienes que despertar ya. Rose te extraña" _Rose, Rose, Rose, ¿de qué le suena ese nombre? _"Perdón por no venir estos días, Herm. Ya ha nacido Albus. Te encantará cuando lo veas"_

Intenta avanzar pero la voz de la chica la tiene intrigada. Le habla cosas sin sentido. Cosas que ella no entiende. Lo único en claro que ha sacado es su nombre. La curiosidad es más fuerte que las ganas de descansar. Quiere saber que más cosas tienen que decirle.

_"__Hola Herm" _está vez es un hombre, su voz está ronca también de tanto llorar. _"Yo... no se muy bien que decirte. Siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba con Ron"_ no está muy segura de quien es ese tal Ron, pero lo que si sabe es que no quiere saber nada de tenga que ver con él. _"No llegué a tiempo. No pude evitar que nada de esto te pasará. Te quiero tanto"._ Así que algo me ha pasado, por eso estoy aquí. Obvio, tonta. _"Hoy ha nacido Albus. Albus Severus. Un día te comenté estos nombre y tu te reiste de mi, ¿te acuerdas?" _Una sonrisa se asoma por los labios de la castaña. Sí, algo le suena. _"Vamos, Hermione. Me estoy cansando de esperarte. Maldita sea despierta ya" _está enfadado se nota a kilómetros, pero la habitación no tiene la culpa. Pobre mobiliario. _"Como no despiertes pronto te juro que enviaré de cabeza a tu hija a slytherin"_ Ah no, eso no. Espera. ¿Hija? Sí, ahora lo recuerda. ¿Cuál era el nombre?

_"__A ver si despiertas ya, Granger" _esa voz cargada de orgullo hace que de un respingo. _"Esto sin ti es un descontrol. La mini Weasley no hace más que llorar. Fíjate que del disgusto se le ha a adelantado el mocoso un mes. Potter parece un dementor deambulando. Y no hablemos de Luna, te ha llenado la habitación de fiorkles. Dice que son unos bichos invisibles que te ayudarán en tu camino de vuelta. Cuando Harry quiso sacarlos Luna casi le manda un Avada. Nunca dejaré de pensar que esa chica está loca"_ ¡Al fin! Alguien que le da información. Potter, como olvidar al gran Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, su hermano. Ginevra Weasley, su amiga y cuñada. Y Luna, la dulce y soñadora Luna. Pero total, ¿de qué le serviría volver? El descanso sigue estando a tan solo un par de pasos. _"Hoy he ido a ver a tu hija. Parece que Rose y Scorpius se llevan bien. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que hecha de menos tus nanas" _Rose, por eso le resultaba tan familiar ese nombre. Rose es su hija. Pero ella quiere descansar. Solo un par de pasos más._ "Vamos, Granger. No me de fraudes, no ahora. Tu eres fuerte, lo sabes. Debes volver, tienes que volver. Demuestra de que estas hecha, Hermione. Tu hija te necesita, todos tus amigoste necesitan" _Un paso, ya solo queda un paso. De nuevo el descanso tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. ¿Qué es lo correcto? Desde luego no abandonar a su hija. Como ha dicho el hombre, ella le necesita. No puede ser tan egoísta. Pero no quiere sufrir más, no sabe nada de su marido. Nadie se ha molestado en informarla. El miedo a volverle a ver es muy fuerte _"Yo te necesito. Si vuelves te prometo que cuidaré de ti" _Un Malfoy prometiendo. Esto si que es algo que no se escucha todos los días. Espera un segundo, si mal no recuerda estaba embarazada. Si un hijo no es suficiente motivo, dos si lo son.

Pansy Parkinson está haciendo una de sus tantas consultas diarias a Hermione. Quien les iba a decir que algún día se verían en esta situación. Una serpiente cuidando de una leona. Ilógico lo mires por donde lo mires.

Seamus Finnigan es el auror encargado de Hermione, uno de los mejores de su promoción. Por precaución tiene que estar vigilada constantemente por si a Ron se le ocurriera volver a por ella.

- ¿Para cuando la cena, Pansy?- el silencio solo es cortado por los pitidos de las máquinas-. Por supuesto pago yo.

- ¿No te cansas, Finnigan?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

- No me has contestado.

- Cuando despierte Hermione me lo pensaré.

Se gira de nuevo hacia la camilla. Cualquiera podría pensar que lo que pasa ahora es tal vez coincidencia o cosa del destino. Ante la mirada desconcertada de sus dos espectadores la castaña emite un débil parpadeo. Seguido de unos cuantos más.

- Sin duda hoy es mi día de suerte, Parkinson.

- Corre. Avisales, están en la cafetería- responde la morena con una enorme sonrisa.


	20. Chapter 20

**20-. Despertar atormentado.**

Seamus Finnigan corre veloz por los pasillos de San Mungo, empujando a diestro y siniestro a quien se interponga en su camino. Debe de dar un mensaje muy importante. Los destinatarios están a tan solo unos pasos más.

Los encuentra riendo de algo que Blaise ha dicho. Sin duda el moreno es único sacando ánimos. En el buen sentido de la palabra por supuesto.

La pelirroja es la primera que nota la presencia del muchacho que va corriendo hacia ellos y no puede evitar soltar un gemido asustada. Todos siguen la dirección de los ojos de Ginny. Seamus llega a la mesa en que se encuentran y se sujeta el costado. Desde luego recorrer corriendo un hospital mágico es agotador.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Harry con autoridad sacando la varita. Si uno de sus mejores hombres ha desobedecido sus ordenes y sale corriendo de su puesto de vigía, no puede ser nada bueno. Todos se levantan de la mesa asustados.

- Her...mi..one...- Ginny aferra el brazo de su marido con fuerza-. Ella ha... despertado.

Las reacciones no se hacen esperar. Más bien la reacción. Todos salen corriendo al unisono hacia la habitación de la castaña. La gente se aparta para que pasen. Es un secreto a voces que Hermione Granger se encuentra hospitalizada. El motivo, mentira. Los implicados se habían encargado de que el tema de Ron no saliera a la luz, así que se habían inventado una historia. Hermione había sido atropellada por un camión en el Londres muggle. Y desde luego todo el mundo mágico se lo había creído. ¿Qué más podía haber pasado? ¿Qué Hermione hubiera sido atacada por su marido? Imposible.

En la puerta de la habitación se encuentra Pansy esperándolos de brazos cruzados.

- Pasareis de uno en uno. Yo iré con vosotros por si sufre algún ataque- comenta cuando ve llegar a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué tal está?- pregunta Harry resoplando.

- De momento parece que bien. Por lo menos me ha reconocido. Tú pasas primero, ¿no, Harry?- le pregunta al moreno que ya tiene la mano en el picaporte-. Escúchame, no le comentéis nada de Ron aún. Ya habrá tiempo. Si se disgusta mucho podría sufrir una recaída. ¿Lo entendéis?- el grupo de jóvenes asiente al unísono-. Adelante, Potter. Tienes dos minutos.

El moreno se adentra con pasos veloces. Ve a su amiga acostada en la cama y se sienta a su lado cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se empañan por momentos y no puede evitar darle un abrazo.

- Ya, Harry, suéltame. Me estas aplastando.

Se suelta poco a poco para agarrarla por las mejillas y mirarla a los ojos, buscando algún signo de molestia para con él. No encuentra nada y eso en parte lo alivia.

- No puedo creer que por fin hayas despertado. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

- Yo también estoy feliz. Harry- el intento de sonrisa se transforma en una mueca al exponer su pregunta-. Harry... ¿qué ha sido de Ron?

Pansy que ha estado escuchando toda la conversación se apresura para interponerse y que no se fuera de la lengua.

- Harry, es turno de Ginny. No puedes acaparar a Granger tu solo- lo arrastra fuera de la habitación dejando a una castaña indignada.

Ginny entra ansiosa en la habitación tropezando, cuando ve a su amiga tumbada en la cama no duda en correr para estrecharla en un abrazo, pero se detiene al ver su cara asustada.

- Tranquila, Herm, que no te voy a aplastar- le da un breve apretón-. No puedo esperar a que veas a Albus. ¡Es tan guapo!- claro, que va a decir una madre de su hijo si no que es guapo. Le enseña una foto que la pelirroja le tiende. La verdad que es una ricura- James ha cogido un poco de celos y cada vez que se pone a llorar dice que es tonto. Un año, apenas tiene un año y ya esta insultando a su hermano. No se de donde saca esas palabras, pero sin duda se nota que tiene genes Weasley. Es agotador tener dos hijos, no te lo recomiendo nunca.

- ¡Weasley!- exclama Pansy asustada. Ginny le mira sin entender para a continuación hacer un gesto de comprensión- es el turno del siguiente.

Malfoy entra con la cabeza bien alta, pero quien conozca a Draco habría podido identificar en sus ojos un brillo de felicidad o en su defecto alivio. Se sienta en la cama como han hecho anteriormente los dos amigos de la castaña. Se limita únicamente a observarla, como si la persona que estuviera frente a él no fuera Hermione si no una alucinación, un holograma o cualquiera de esas chorradas. Estira la blanca mano y se la coloca en la mejilla, para cerciorarse que no esta soñando, acariciando su suave piel.

- ¡Malfoy!- Hermione está sorprendida. No se esperaba que el rubio fuera a visitarla, ni mucho menos que se mostrara tan...¿cariñoso?-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Admirar las vistas-. Ante este comentario a la aludida se le suben los colores-. Me alegro de que estés bien, Hermione. ¿Te duele algo?

- Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión- el rubio esboza una sonrisa ante la ironía del comentario-. Draco...

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo está... mi bebe?- por fin a expuesto la pregunta bomba. No se sentía con derecho para preguntarles a sus amigos ya que ellos no habían sido su confidente. En cambio Draco era otro cantar-. Nadie me ha dicho nada.

Los dos ex-slytherine que están en la habitación se miran preocupados pensando como poder dar la noticia. Pero a veces la mejor respuesta es un absoluto silencio. Como en este caso.

- No. Dime que no- se le empiezan a humedecer los ojos-. Dime que no es verdad, por favor.

- Hermione.. -se acerca para consolarla.

- ¡No! No me toques- esquiva su intento como buenamente puede ya echa un mar de lágrimas-. Dime que no he perdido al bebe.

- Hermione...- intenta acercarse otra vez.

- No te acerques. Vete, Malfoy- espasmos incontrolables comienzan a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

- Draco será mejor que salgas- aclara Pansy.

- Pero...

- ¡Qué te vayas! ¿No entiendes esas sencillas palabras? ¡Fuera!- grita Hermione descontrolada-. Pansy dile que se vaya.

- Tranquilízate, Granger.

- Que se vaya. Quiero que se vaya. No quiero ver a nadie- rompe a llorar desconsoladamente-. Mi pequeño, mi pobre pequeño.

Parkinson al ver la castaña no se tranquilizaba, le lanza una mirada al rubio indicándole que la sujete.

- Hermione, vale ya- Draco la sujeta por los hombros para que deje de temblar-. Tranquilízate, joder.

Pansy se acerca cuidadosamente y pone la punta de su varita en su cuello. Al segundo Hermione está dormida.

- ¿Qué le has echo?- pregunta Draco acomodando a Hermione en la camilla.

- No te preocupes. Esta bien. Solo está dormida. Salgamos.

Luna que acababa de llegar se dispone a entrar en la habitación, pero Draco se lo impide.

- Vamos, Draco déjame pasar.

- Está dormida Lovegood. Tiene que descansar- se gira hacia el moreno-. Potter, tu y yo tenemos que hablar. A mi casa ya.

Aparecen juntos en la mansión Malfoy, pero no solos. A la charla también se unen todos los restantes. Se acomodan en el salón mientras los elfos preparan algo para picar.

- ¿Qué has descubierto, Malfoy?- inquiere Harry ya incapaz de aguantar un segundo más la incertidumbre.

- No es lo que he descubierto, si no a quien.- se gira hacia sus compañeros de casa-. ¿Os acordais lo que una vez os conté de mi tía?- siente un escalofrío al pronunciar tal desagradable parentesco. Blaise y Theo parecen confusos, en cambio a Pansy se le descompone su bella cara por una mueca de terror.

- No, Draco Malfoy, dime ahora mismo que no es lo que estoy pensando- se levanta del sofá y comienza a pasearse por la habitación. Blaise y Theo parece que comienzan a comprender.

- ¿Estas de coña, no? Tiene que ser eso- al ver la cara que pone Malfoy, Blaise se calla.

- Pero es imposible. Quiero decir, dijiste que murió- comenta Theo.

- Eso es lo que todos pensábamos.

- ¡Vale ya!- grita Harry, todos se vuelven hacia él-. Quiero saber de que leches estáis hablando.

- De Rebecka o Becka como la llamó tu hermano- Ginny da un respingo cuando el rubio se dirige hacia ella.

- ¿Quién es Becka?- pregunta la pelirroja ingenuamente.

- ¡Estamos perdidos!- exclama Pansy hundiéndose en el sofá.

- No os suena porque no sabéis el apellido y yo que vosotros no querría escucharlo- suelta Blaise consolando a la morena.

- ¿Vais a decir de una maldita vez quien es esa mujer?- se gira hacia el rubio, este asiente y agacha la cabeza para contestar.

- Becka es mi prima.

- Dime que es una Black, Malfoy- pide Ginny con un hilillo de voz, apretando la mano de su marido.

- Becka era más conocida por mi familia como Rebecka Lestrange- no da tiempo a que reclamen y continúa hablando-. Poneros cómodos. Os voy a contar la historia.


	21. Chapter 21

**21-. Cuentos de niños... o tal vez no.**

La expectación se vuelve palpable a cada segundo que pasa. Todos se encuentran en tensión esperando que el rubio comience a relatar la historia. Draco Malfoy se encuentra rellenando por tercera vez su copa con un exquisito whisky de fuego. Se acomoda entre Theo y Blaise, revolviéndose el pelo.

- Becka Lestrange como ya os habréis imaginado es hija de mi tía Bellatrix- hace un parón para ver las reacciones. Los que en su día fueron slytherines están cabizbajos. Luna sigue con su expresión soñadora como si le hubiese dicho que el gato de su vecina tiene alas o que la tostadora se ha muerto. Ginny tiene la misma expresión de horror desde hace tres minutos y medio y Harry simplemente está curado de espanto-. ¿Ha alguno os suena la historia de la reina Grimhilde?

Harry mira a Malfoy anonadado. ¿En serio estaba preguntando por la bruja de un cuento infantil? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el tema que estaban abordando?

- No sabía que te interesaran los cuentos muggles, Draco. Acabas de poner el listón de tu sangre limpia por los suelos.

- No es momentos para bromas, Potter. Haz el favor de explicar a tu mujer y a Luna quien era Grimhilde.

- ¿Enserio quieres que hable de una bruja de un cuento infan...?-al ver la expresión de Draco eleva los hombros y se pone a relatar el capricho del rubio con un sonoro suspiro de impotencia-. Grimhilde era la mujer más hermosa que existía en todo el reino. Un día conoció al rey en uno de sus paseos por el bosque y lo embaucó con todas sus artimañas quedando así éste hechizado. El rey tenia una hija cuyo nombre era Blancanieves. Cuando la joven creció, tal era su belleza que eclipsaba incluso a la de su propia madrastra. Grimhilde furiosa por no ser la mujer más bella contrató los servicios de un cazador para matarla. Blancanieves que era demasiado lista acabó confundiendo al cazador y se internó en el bosque oscuro. Un bosque lleno de peligros inimaginables. Por suerte la joven encontró una casita y no dudó ni un segundo en refugiarse allí. Resultó ser la casa de siete enanitos que brindaron con su protección a la joven. Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues un día para despiste de ellos apareció una vieja pidiendo ayuda. Blancanieves que en ese momento estaba sola y a pesar de las exigencias de sus extravagantes amigos de no salir de casa, su conciencia no le permitía abandonar a la vieja a su suerte. Ayudó a la vieja y ésta en consideración le premió con una manzana. En cuanto Blancanieves se quedó sola le entró el apetito y mordisqueó la manzana. Los enanitos no llegaron a tiempo para detenerla y simplemente pudieron observar como se desmayaba con impotencia. Sus peculiares amigos fueron en busca del príncipe Fernando con el cual el padre de Blancanieves había concertado una boda con su hija desde que ésta nació. A Fernando le faltó el tiempo para ir a socorrer a su prometida. Con un beso de amor puso fin al tormento creado por la manzana envenenada. Se casaron y fueron felices- Harry cogió una gran bocanada de aire después de relatar la historia de un tirón, sin apenas respetar puntos y comas-. Fin de la historia. ¿Qué tiene que ver el cuento, Malfoy?

- ¿Aún sigues creyendo que es un cuento? Vamos, Potter, piensa. ¿Cómo crees que Grimhilde embaucó al rey para casarse con ella?

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en el salón de los Malfoy. Los ex-Slytherines ya se sabían la historia, así que mantuvieron su boca cerrada, esperando a que los demás dejaran volar su imaginación. Al cabo de unos segundos Ginevra Weasley dio un respingo en su sitio cuando la cordura llegó a su mente.

- La maldición imperius- contesto con un susurro como si de un crimen estuviera confesándose.

- Muy bien, Ginny- se asombró Draco por la rapidez de la chica-. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor-. ¿Cómo se transformó la reina en una vieja?- vuelve a preguntar como si de un maestro de escuela se tratase.

- Muy obvio- salta Luna-. Esta claro que la poción multijugos es lo que utilizó. Podía haber usado saliva de crastuls, pero no hubiera sido tan eficaz.

- Espera, espera- Harry se pasa las manos por la cara más confuso que al principio, por la teoría de Luna, sin mencionar ni mucho menos que eran los crastuls-. ¿Me estas diciendo que la historia es real? ¿Qué Blancanieves existió?

- ¡Pues claro que existió, Potter! Blancanieves fue tan real como tu y como yo. Todo cuento muggle basado en la magia es real.

- ¡Blancanieves debió de ser muy bella! Me hubiera gustado conocerla- Luna comenta con gracia, ante la mirada anonadada de todos los presentes.

- Si que lo fue, Luna- suspira y mira a Harry cansado- A ver niño elegido, sorprendente con tus teorías. ¿Qué crees que contenía la manzana?

- ¡¿Veneno?!- contesta sin saber muy bien si es una afirmación o una pregunta.

- Cada día me sorprende más tu ingenio. Después de todo lo que has pasado y, ¿solo se te ocurre decirme veneno? Como se nota que no prestabas atención en Pociones.

Al decir el nombre de la asignatura a la pelirroja le suena un click dentro de su cabeza cuando llega a la conclusión de lo que esas palabras significan.

- Utilizó un filtro de muertos en vida.

- Muy bien, Ginny- se asombra por segunda vez el rubio-. Como ha dicho tu mujer, Grimhilde utilizó un potente filtro de muertos en vida. Blancanieves tenía todos los síntomas como si en verdad hubiera muerto. Hasta que llego el príncipe y la salvó. Pero la verdadera historia no es tal y como la has contado, Harry- se preparó mentalmente para contar la verdadera historia, sabiendo que eso conllevaría a muchísimas dudas por parte de los presentes-. Os voy a contar la versión resumida.

* Grimhilde a parte de ser la mujer más hermosa, era también la bruja más poderosa. Conoció al rey por casualidad y lo convirtió en su títere con la maldición imperius. Tenía todo lo que ella siempre había deseado: belleza, poder y fortuna, pero cuando Blancanieves fue creciendo vio todo su mundo tambalearse. Los hombres no la observaban a ella, sino que clavaban sus ojos en su hijastra, toda la fortuna de la que era dueña era también de Blancanieves. Y muy a su pesar y sin saber bien como, era una bruja excelente. Grimhilde no se explicaba como podía poseer magia, ya que se había informado y no existía ningún miembro en su familia que la hubiera poseído antes.

* En efecto, es exactamente lo que estáis pensando. Blancanieves fue la primera bruja, sangre sucia- explica con cierta ironía-. Digamos que debió de ser cosa del destino. Pero no solamente eso, también fue la primera en hacer magia sin varita. En fin, a lo que iba.

* Grimhilde por primera vez en su vida asustada, le pidió a su fiel amante, el cazador, que acabara con la vida de Blancanieves. El cazador, enamorado hasta el tuetano de su reina, engaño sin dudarlo, a la joven para ir a dar un paseo. Pero ella, que no tenia ni un pelo de tonta, haciendo uso de sus poderes, lo desarmó con suma facilidad y se internó temerosa en el bosque- hace un descanso para beber un trago de su copa-. Si que es cierto que cuando la reina tomó la poción multijugos y se transformó en vieja, consiguió engañarla y que ella entrara en su juego al probar la manzana con la que le obsequió. Porque a pesar de que Blancanieves era la persona más inteligente del reino, Grimhilde no se quedaba atrás.

* Cuando Blancanieves despertó la reina se enfureció hasta limites insospechados y decidió acabar ella misma con su hijastra, dejando las pequeñeces atrás. Se enzarzaron en una lucha a muerte. Belleza contra belleza. Inteligencia contra inteligencia. Pasaban las horas y el combate estaba igual de reñido que al principio. En un descuido de la reina, Blancanieves atacó y dio en el blanco, acabando así con la vida de su madrastra. Pero se dice que en ese momento Blancanieves escuchó una voz en su cabeza. La voz de aquella que tantas veces había intentado matarla.

" No me rendiré, pequeña bruja. Has conseguido acabar conmigo en esta vida. Pero no te podrás librar de mi eternamente. Volveré con muchísima más fuerza cuando tú aún no sepas quien eres. Entonces no tendrás escapatoria".

* Nadie ha conseguido descifrar nunca esas palabras. Ni siquiera Blancanieves lo consiguió, pese a tener tal inteligencia.

- Me gusta más tu historia, Draco- admira Luna-. Es más creíble.

- Así que Blancanieves, a pesar de toda su inocencia se convirtió en asesina. ¿Dónde estaba Fernando para ayudarla?- inquiere Ginny indignada.

- Pelirroja, el príncipe era muggle. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra la bruja cruel y la bruja blanca- explica Blaise.

- Visto así tiene sentido- recapacita Ginny.

- Sí, una historia muy bonita. Pero al grano, Draco, ¿qué tiene que ver el cuento con Becka?

Malfoy se levanta con calma del sillón y se interna en su despacho sin decir palabra alguna en busca de algo. Vuelve con dos carpetas azules llenas de documentos y le lanza una Harry que la pilla al vuelo. El moreno la abre y observa con detenimiento los papeles que hay dentro. Tierras que estuvieron a nombre de Grimhilde y el rey, que luego pasaron a ser propiedad de Blancanieves y Fernando. Las actas de matrimonio de las dos parejas y un sin fin de documentos más, así como un diario de la joven.

- Sí, Draco, ya me ha quedado claro que Blancanieves existió, pero mi pregunta sigue siendo, ¿Y?

El rubio abrió la segunda carpeta, con la tentación de lanzarle una maldición a Harry por su tozudez. Le tiende una foto donde aparece una bella mujer de poco más de treinta años.

- Esta es Grimhilde- todos se acercan a observar la fotografía, incluidos los ex-slytherines que no sabían de la existencia de fotos. Tiende otra fotografía en la que sale un hombre corpulento con un hacha y Grimhilde a su lado-. Dejo que toméis vuestras propias conclusiones.

Los jóvenes miran anonadados el retrato, incapaces de pronunciar palabra o cerrar la boca para que no les entrasen moscas. La primera en hablar es la pelirroja que se levanta como si de un huracán se tratara y señala la fotografía histérica.

- Eso es imposible, Malfoy. Es... es...

- ¡Anda!- suelta Luna alegre-. Pero si el cazador es Ron. Es más guapo que ahora. Eso quiere decir que Grimhilde es Becka.

Y sin dejarles asimilar la situación, les tiende la última fotografía. En ella la mujer más bella que hayan visto en la vida les observa con ternura, con una sonrisa que habría podido congelar al mismísimo infierno.

- Ella es Blancanieves- explica el rubio aunque no hiciera falta.

- Pero si es...- susurra Harry.

- Hermione- terminan todos.

**Bienvenidos a mi pequeña locura. No se que os parecerá, pero después de mil vueltas del derecho, del revés, boca arriba y boca abajo me ha gustadoel resultado.**

**No olvidéis reviews. Oh si reviews, hay un botoncito un poquitín más abajo para hacerme la persona más feliz. Gracias**


	22. Chapter 22

**22-. El doble de Harry.**

El salón de los Malfoy era un auténtico caos. A Ginny y Pansy se les cayeron las copas de las manos. Harry se levantó soltando improperios por doquier, mientras que de tantos paseos que daba por la sala, estaba empezando a hundirse. Theo se levantó, se volvió a sentar, se levantó de nuevo para terminar sentado otra vez, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Luna correteaba detrás de Harry espantando torposoplos. La reacción de Blaise, como era de esperar, fue que estalló en carcajadas. Draco miraba a todos esperando a que volviera la calma. Todavía había algún punto que seguir comentando.

- Espera que me aclare, Malfoy. Tu prima es Grimhilde, mi hermano es su amante y Hermione, Blancanieves. Creo que no se me ha olvidado nada- comenta Ginny jugueteando con sus manos mientras habla-. Solo hace falta que me dijeras que yo soy uno de los enanitos.

- Debiste de ser Gruñón, cielo.

- Y tu gilipollas.

- ¡Que no te estoy insultando, Ginny! Gruñón era el nombre de uno de los enanitos- explica Harry. La pelirroja le mira con cara de, ¿pero qué me estas contando?

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se llamaba otro? ¿Feliz?

- Pues la verdad, es que sí- la boca de Ginny se abre cada vez más a causa del asombro.

- Ese soy yo- todos miran a Luna intrigados-. Lo se, yo soy Feliz.

- Así es, Ginny. Los siete tienen nombre de estados de ánimo. Pero en lo que se me ha pasado corregirte, Harry, es en que no eran enanitos. Los hermanos Grim cambiaron su aspecto para darle un toque más infantil. Pero eran fieles soldados de Fernando, hombres y mujeres. De ellos no hay ninguna fotografía al igual que del príncipe, pero si Luna dice que ella es Feliz yo la creo.

Todos miran a la rubia que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No hay ninguna duda, si alguien es Feliz, esa es Luna.

- Pero todavía no habéis caído en la cuenta del último detalle. Ya sabéis el quien, el como y el porque. Os falta el donde- todos en la sala se pusieron a pensar sin llegar a ninguna conclusión-. ¡Oh vamos! Alguno lo tiene que adivinar. Habeis pasado todos años encerrados allí.

- ¡Hogwarts! Eso es, tiene que ser alli- comenta Harry-. El castillo es donde vivía Grimhilde, el bosque prohibido es por donde escapó Blancanieves, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

- Por fin has encontrado tu lógica. Me estabas asustando, Potter, ya pensaba que la habías perdido.

- Es la octava vez que te digo que no puedes levantarte, Hermione- ordena Seamus con voz cansada.

- Pero es que estoy cansada- resopla la castaña- llevo dos meses tumbada y no aguanto ni un segundo más. Además... necesito ir al baño.

- Toma esto, te esperare fuera- le tiende una palangana con una sonrisa, pero con la mirada que ella le dirige se le borra de inmediato-. Esta bien, esta bien, te ayudaré a levantarte.

- Gracias- agradece la castaña irónica.

Seamus ayuda a incorporarse a Hermione y poco a poco la va levantando.

- Espera, mantente asi un par de segundos, podrías marearte.

Siguen su recorrido con el moreno aguantando casi todo el peso de la castaña hasta llegar al baño de la habitación.

Una vez dentro, Hermione se apoya en el lavamanos con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras el agua del grifo juega con sus manos. Reflexiona en como su vida a podido dar un giro tan dastrico en cuestión de a penas un año. Levanta la mirada hasta encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo. Esta demasiado desmejorada. Sus ojos apagados, las mejillas demacradas y no digamos ya el cabello.

Llena las manos de agua y las estiende por la cara. Este gesto tan sencillo es gratificante. Repite el proceso varias veces hasta sentirse satisfecha. Se hace una coleta alta con las manos para apartarse el pelo de la cara.

- Hermione, ¿estas bien?- pregunta el auror al otro lado de la puerta.

- Si, Seamus. Ya mismo salgo.

En el otro lado de la puerta Seamus se encuentra apoyado en la pared esperando a que salga su protegida. Unos pasos cercanos le avisan que alguien se dirige hacia la habitación. Comprueba que la varita sigue en el mismo sitio que la habia dejado y se dirige al pasillo para ver de quien se trata. Cuando ve a Harry llegar se tranquiliza.

- ¿Cómo está?- pregunta a modo de saludo.

- Todo en orden señor.

- Buen trabajo, Seamus. Puedes marcharte yo me quedo.

- Pero...

- ¿A caso no me has escuchado? No me hagas repetirme- contesta Harry sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada con toda su atencion enfocada al interior de la habitación buscando algo.

- Si, señor. Pero, ¿y su mujer?

- ¿Ginny? Ella lleva en casa todo el día.

- Cierto, se me había pasado- contesta Seamus disimulando.

Harry se introduce en la habitación ansioso sin percatarse de la mirada escrutadora de su hombre. Se sienta en el sillon que hay al lado de la camilla con las manos enlazadas y las piernas cruzadas, esperando. Seaumus por su parte sigue en el pasillo, con un descuido de su jefe le envía un patronus a Draco.

Draco se encuentra en las cocinas de su casa dando ordenes a los elfos para que preparen la cena para todos. Harry esta un par de pasos detrás esperando a que el rubio deje de hablar.

- Draco, ¿crees que deberíamos decírselo a Hermione?

- No lo se, Harry. Se tendrá que acabar enterando, pero por el momento creo que es mejor dejar que se recupere. Ya tendrá tiempo para enterarse de que es una princesa de cuento- dice medio divertido por la última afirmación.

- Sí, tienes razón- confirma divertido también-. ¡Quien lo diría! Desde luego el mundo mágico me sorprende cada día más.

Un haz de luz se interpone entre ambos hasta convertirse en un zorro.

" Malfoy, dime que Harry no está contigo"

El mensaje es breve pero conciso. El rubio mira a Harry y cuando la claridad llega a su mente se desaparece sin pensarselo.

- ¡Mierda!- es lo único que dice el moreno antes de seguir a su amigo.

Harry sigue en la misma postura, cuando la puerta del baño se abre a la vez que Seamus irrumpe en la habitación. Se levanta del sillón con calma para ir al encuentro de Hermione, pero Seamus es más rápido y llega antes a su lado. Con los ojos hace señas para que vuelva a entrar al baño, pero ella no las capta.

- Pensaba que ya no vendrias hoy, Harry.

- Siempre estoy para ti, Herm.- dice acercándose para estrecharla en sus brazos.

- Un paso atrás, Harry- al ver que no le hace caso y al contrario se acerca mas a Hermione, lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampa contra la pared.

- ¿Qué haces, Seamus?- replica, Hermione sin moverse del sitio.

- Sueltame, Finnigan- ordena el ojiverde.

- ¿Qué día comenzamos a trabajar juntos?- inquiere perdiendo los estribos apuntandole con la varita al cuello.

- He dicho que me sueltes.

- Contéstame- ordena volviéndolo a estampar contra la pared.

- El tres de octubre de hace dos años- contesta una voz a sus espaldas.

Seamus y Hermione se vuelven hacia la persona que acaba de hablar y con asombro se dan cuenta de que Harry acaba de entrar con Malfoy. Pero ese simple gesto por parte del auror es aprovechado por el sospechoso que se escapa de su agarre y se dirige hacia la castaña.

Draco y Harry se interponen rapidamente en medio, pero con el miedo que siente Hermione en este momento solo desea desaparecer.

- No te atrevas a dar un paso más. Desmaius.- ataca el rubio.

- Incarcerous- lo ayuda el moreno.

El falso Harry se da contra el suelo de bruces y unas cuerdas lo atan de manos y pies impidiendo su huida.

- Bien hecho, Seamus, gracias por avisar. Llévalo a los calabozos, mañana averiguaremos quien es.

- Vamos, Hermione, te sacaremos de aquí- Draco se gira pero no ve a la castaña donde estaba segundos atrás-. ¿Hermione?

- Tengo una ligera idea de donde puede estar. Ayudame a coger sus cosas- ambos empiezan a recoger todas las pertenencias de la castaña en una bolsa de mano-. Draco, tenemos un problema- dice Harry mostrándole la varita de Hermione que acaba de encontrar debajo de la almohada.

- Ya lo que nos faltaba. Que la bruja más inteligente empiece a usar magia sin varita.

Me desaparecí en la madriguera, aún no se como lo he conseguido, pero es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos. Solo quiero llegar a donde se encuentra mi pequeña e irnos bien lejos. A un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarnos.

Veo a Molly que ha salido a la puerta, seguramente será porque ha notado que alguien se ha desaparecido. Al verme encaminarme hacia ella con paso veloz y el camisón del hospital no pone muy buena cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?- inquiere preocupada.

- ¿Dónde está?- Es mi única respuesta.

- Deberías estar en el hospital. Tienes que reponer fuerzas.

- Estoy perfectamente. Déjame pasar.

- Avisaré a Harry de que estas aquí, no tardará en llegar...

- ¡No!- grito. Lo que hace que la señora Weasly pegue un respingo asustada-. ¿No lo entiendes? No me puedo fiar de nadie.

- De mi siempre te puedes fiar, querida- dice con voz pausada para intentar calmarme.

- Déjame pasar entonces. Necesito estar con ella. Necesito ver que esta bien- en estos momentos mis fuerzas se quiebran y me tambaleo ligeramente. Molly corre a sostenerme.

- Ella está bien, te echa mucho de menos. Ven conmigo, pasemos dentro.

Entramos en la casa y me acomodo en el sofá. La señora Weasley prepara chocolate caliente para las dos. Deja las tazas en la mesita y se encamina escaleras arriba. Cojo la taza con ambas manos para calentarlas, no es que haga frío precisamente, pero debo de estar destemplada. Molly baja con una gran sonrisa con un bulto en sus brazos tapado con una mantita. No puedo evitar que gruesas lágrimas recorran mi cara sin rumbo fijo. Se sienta a mi lado y me tiende a mi hija.

- ¡Rose!- la llamo suavemente-. Rose!- la pequeña abre sus ojitos para mirarme con detenimiento, comienza a agitarse feliz cuando nota mi presencia y estalla en pequeñas carcajadas-. Yo también te he echado de menos, cariño-. Coge mi dedo para llevarselo a la boca y comienza a mordisquearlo-. ¿Tienes hambre?

Molly sale de la habitación para darnos un poco de privacidad.

Harry y Draco se aparecen en los jardines de la madriguera, esperan encontrar ahí lo que han ido a buscar. Molly de nuevo sale al encuentro de los visitantes.

- Pensé que nunca llegariais! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Hubo un ataque en el hospital y Hermione desapareció- informa el rubio.

- Pensamos que lo primero que haría sería venir a ver a Rose.

- Habeis echo bien. Ella lleva poco más de una hora aquí. Llegó bastante alterada, no me extraña si decís que atacaron el hospital. Ahora ya está bien, le he mezclado el chocolate con poción tranquilizante, están dormidas- señala con la cabeza al interior del salón.

Los muchachos se introducen evitando hacer ningún ruido. A los ojos de Draco se encuentra la estampa más bella a la par de sencilla que haya contemplado en mucho tiempo.

Hermione duerme placidamente como una niña pequeña que su mayor preocupación es que se le ha roto su juguete favorito. Encima de ella está Rose con una bella sonrisa, sonrisa que en el tiempo que estuvo Hermione hospitalizada no había mostrado. Las dos juntas irradian una gran tranquilidad e inocencia. En ese momento Draco toma una determinación. Le hace una señal a Harry, tienen que hablar.

- Hay que esconder a Hermione- informa el rubio.

- Lo se. El problema es donde.

- Yo puedo esconderlas.

- No se, Draco, es peligroso. Ya has echo bastante. Creo que yo debería de encargarme.

- Tu tienes tu propia familia, Potter. Déjame encargarme de ellas. Sabes que lo puedo hacer tan bien como tu o mejor. Las esconderé, solo tu sabras donde.

El moreno reflexiona la propuesta por unos minutos. En algo tiene razón, aunque Draco no sea auror sabe perfectamente de sus capacidades. Estarían a salvo bajo su protección. Pero por otro lado le preocupan los sentimientos que están creciendo en su amigo. No es estúpido y se ha dado cuenta a la perfección de que el rubio está empezando a sentir algo por su amiga y eso los podría dañar a ambos. Pero a parte de si mismo, en la única persona que confía ahora mismo es en el rubio que tiene enfrente.

- Esta bien. Pero escuchame bien que solo te lo voy a decir una vez- Harry se acerca con cuidado al rubio con pose amenazadora-. Como se te ocurra dañarla es lo último que harás en tu vida y yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea.

- ¿Es una amenaza?- inquiere Malfoy divertido por la reacción del moreno.

- Tómalo como quieras, Malfoy. Yo solo te aviso- se da la vuelta sobre sus pasos y vuelven al salón. Sostiene en brazos a Rose que sigue dormida-. Coge a Hermione, Romeo, vamos a tu casa. Hay que preparar muchas cosas.


	23. Chapter 23

La castaña comienza a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Le pesan toneladas. ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva dormida? Observa la habitación con detenimiento. No es su casa, ni la de Harry, ni mucho menos su habitación del hospital. Por la poca luz que pasa a traves de la ventana debe ser bien entrada la tarde. Está tumbada en un colchón de matrimonio cubierta con sabanas de seda color crema. Las cortinas son a juego. Es una habitación preciosa. A su lado siente a su pequeña, lo que la tranquiliza.

- Buenas tardes bella durmiente.

Hermione da un respingo y se incorpora al escuchar esa voz conocida.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo he dormido?- pregunta frotandose los ojos como una niña.

- Dos días, Hermione, necesitabas descansar- le coloca un mechón con delicadeza detrás de la oreja-. ¿Sabías qué estas preciosa por las mañanas?

- Algo había escuchado- se sonroja levemente-. Tengo hambre- confirma después de que sus tripas dieran un sonoro gruñido.

Malfoy sonrie por la declaración. Le tiende la mano a Hermione, esta la toma levemente nerviosa.

- No sabía que era lo que te gustaba, así que me he tomado las molestias de preparar un poco de todo- aparta la silla para que la castaña se siente.

- Gracias, Malfoy, pero no tenías de que preocuparte. Me hubiera conformado con cualquier cosa- añade al ver la cantidad de manjares que hay delante suyo. No puede evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios al ver una exquisita lasaña.

- ¿Cuando dejaré de ser Malfoy? Creo que deberías concederme el honor de llamarme ya por mi nombre- sirve un poco de comida en dos platos.

- Tienes razón- afirma cogiendo el plato que el rubio le tiende-. Es más bien la costumbre, Draco- le regala una sonrisa antes de probar bocado.

La velada pasa lenta, pero eso no parece importarle a ninguno de los dos, que la están disfrutando al máximo hablando sobre trivialidades sin sentido.

- Debo irme, Hermione, aún tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con Harry sobre nuestra estancia aquí.

- Aún no me has dicho donde estamos- comenta con interés.

- No es conveniente que lo sepas. Conformate con saber que aquí nadie te encontrará.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿No me lo vas a decir?- hace un puchero que al rubio le parece encantador y no se puede negar a su petición.

- Estamos en una isla de Portugal, Madeira. ¿Contenta?- pregunta haciendose el enfadado.

- Mucho. No tardes, ¿vale?

- Lo intentaré- son sus últimas palabras antes de salir por la puerta no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Hermione. Lo que la deja un tanto descolocada y confusa.

Harry se encuentra en su despacho. El ruido que hacen sus dedos sobre su escritorio indican que está nervioso. Espera dos minutos más en esa posición y se levanta hacia un destino nada prometedor. La sala de interrogatorios.

Seamus lo espera en la puerta con mala cara.

- Harry, tenemos que hablar antes de que entres. Deberías saber quien es el sospechoso.

- Seamus te lo agradezco, pero no lo quiero saber antes de tiempo- le da un apretón afectuoso en el hombro. Coge el picaporte con la intención de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Espera!- un rubio llega resoplando-. ¿Tanto te cuesta esperar? Te dije que llegaría a tiempo, Potter.

- Ya hemos esperado demasiado- coge una gran cantidad de aire, intentando calmarse-. Vamos.

La habitación se encuentra totalmente a oscuras. Harry que se la sabe de memoria guía al rubio hasta dos sillas que hay.

- Seamus- ordena Harry. El auror sin esperar más indicaciones hace que la luz vuelva a la habitación.

Sus ojos se tardan en acostumbrar un poco a la luz. Confusos parpadean repetidas veces al ver a quien tienen delante.

- ¿Wood?- pregunta Draco.

- ¿Oliver?- inquiere el moreno, enfadandose más a cada segundo que pasa. Se levanta, rodea la mesa y lo levanta de mala maneras-. ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por mi? ¿Quién te envía?

- Harry, no se de que me estas hablando. No se ni siquiera que hago aquí.

- No tendrás problema entonces en usar veritaserum- amenaza el rubio sujetando a Harry para que vuelva a su asiento.

- En absoluto- responde asustado.

- Bien. Seamus- el auror hace aparecer una taza de te que se la tiende a su jefe-. Bebetelo todo.

Oliver hace lo que le mandan no sin poner una mueca de asco por el sabor de la infusión. Esperan un par de minutos en silencio para que haga efecto.

- Nombre completo?- pregunta Harry serio.

- Oliver Wood.

- Edad.

- 29 años.

- Puesto de quidditch en gryffindor.

- Guardian.

- ¿Donde estuviste hace dos días a las siete de la tarde?

- En el hospital- responde un Wood asombrado.

- ¿Qué buscabas?

- A Hermione.

- ¿Qué pretendías al encontrarla?

- Mi deber era secuestrarla.

- ¿Quién te envía?

- No vi su rostro. Pero era un hombre. La voz me resultaba familiar.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste hacerlo?

- Yo no acepté. El hombre utilizó la maldición Imperio.

- Bien Oliver. Gracias por todo. Puedes marcharte. Seamus encarga a Bennet que lo proteja por si vuelven a intentar hablar con él. Un placer volverte a ver, Oliver.

- Lo mismo digo. Espero que la próxima vez sea en otras circunstancias- se despide ansioso por salir de alli.

Habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que Draco y Harry habían interrogado a Oliver. No les costó darse cuenta que quien había hechizado a Wood había sido Ron, para desgracia de ambos.

Ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Draco volvía cansado al nuevo hogar que ahora compartía con la castaña y sus hijos. Abre la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos. La luz de la cocina está encendida, así que se dirige allí. Lo que no esperaba era la reacción de Hermione, que se abalanza a sus brazos.

- Draco! Pengsaba que yia no vendrriaas.

- ¿Estas borracha?- pregunta el rubio pasmado mientras estrecha a Hermione en sus brazos. Observa la cocina y en la mesa ve abierta una botella de whisky de fuego-. Eso lo explica todo.

- Yo no estroy borratcha Drago Malfoy. Yo soy feliiiiz- se suelta del rubio y comienza a girar por toda la habitación hasta que se marea-. Creo que necetsito maas-. Dice seria como si de una confesión se tratase. Coge la botella pero el rubio es más rápido y se la quita-. Eeeee, que yop lo he vizto anters.

- ¿No te enseñaron a compartir?- pregunta dulcemente mientras le pega un trago y con la varita hace que desaparezca el resto del contenido-. Se acabó- añade poniéndola bocabajo.

- Yo quería mars- dice Hermione haciendo un puchero.

- No te voy a poder dejar sola sin miedo a que quemes la casa en mi ausencia, ¿verdad?- la castaña niega con la cabeza-. Ven, vamos.

- Siiii, ¿tu también quieges bailar?- agarra al rubio que la mira boquiabierto-. Siempre he querido sabers como faila un Malfoy. Pon música- la última orden se la susurra al oído, lo que hace que Draco se estremezca-. Porfavor- no puede negarse a la súplica de la castaña y acaba poniendo la música.

Draco guía a Hermione durante el baile. Ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro y se deja llevar. En ningún momento la sonrisa se esfuma de la cara de ambos.

- Baaaa. No metrece la fena failar contigos.

- Y eso, ¿por qué?

- Bailas mejooooor- contesta haciendo la burla y cruzando los brazos.

- Tenias que dejar algo para los demás. No puedes ser la mejor en todo.

- Pero es que failas como los principeeees- dice volviendo a girar ella sola.

- Para, para- ordena deteniéndola divertido-. Te vas a marear.

- Creo que ya me her maresado- se sienta en el suelo a peso plomo-. Auuu- se queja masajeandose la cadera.

- Vamos, Hermione, es hora de dormir- la levanta por los brazos y la ayuda a sostenerse de pie.

- No, no y no. Los Lunnis y los niños nos vamos a la cama- tararea-. Y yo ni soy Lunni, ni soy niño.

- ¿Lunnis? ¿Eso qué es? ¿Alguna criatura de las de Luna?

- No, tonto. Eran unos dibujos muggles. Tu eres Lucho- estalla en carcajadas por la ocurrencia.

- Seguro que era guapo- la castaña niega con la cabeza-. Vaya! Gracias por la parte que me toca. Venga, vamos- la carga como si fuera un saco de patatas. Cuando suben las escaleras la baja. Su color de piel ha bajado tres o cuatro tonos y le cuesta mantenerse en pie.

- Creo que foy a vomitar- confiesa tapandose la boca.

Camina haciendo eses hasta llegar al baño. Draco le sujeta el pelo mientras ella se sienta en el suelo y vomita en la taza todo el alcohol que ha ingerido.

- Vete- dice llorando- No quiero que veas esto.

El rubio no se mueve de su posición y le aparta un mechón rebelde que cae por su frente. Cuando Hermione para de vomitar le da unos cinco minutos de tregua en lo que los dos guardan silencio.

- ¿Ya estas mejor?- Hermione vuelve a negar con la cabeza. La ayuda a levantarse y se meten los dos en la ducha. Cierra las mámparas.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunta apoyándose en la pared sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Necesitas una ducha- y dicho esto abre el grifo con el agua fría.

- Nooo! Para, para. Ya estoy bien- Draco la sujeta para que no intente escapar. Ella se revuelve todo lo que puede sin éxito alguno-. Para, porfavor- se deja caer poco a poco hasta acabar sentada. Se agarra las piernas con los brazos y comienza a llorar. El rubio pone el agua templada para que no acaben congelados. Se sienta a su lado y le pasa un brazo por los hombros atrayendola hacia él-. ¿Por qué, Draco?

- Porque, ¿qué?- Sabe perfectamente a que se refiere la castaña, pero no puede evitar preguntarlo.

- Porque todo! No puedo más. No entiendo que es lo que he echo mal- apenas se le entiende por los sollozos que interrumpen su explicación. En un arrebato coge la esponja y comienza a frotarse con rabia por encima de la ropa. Draco que entiende perfectamente a que se debe este gesto le quita la esponja, le aparta el pelo mojado del rostro y la coge de la cara para obligarla a mirarlo-. Dime, ¿tan mala persona soy?

- Escuchame bien, Hermione. Ni se te ocurra ponerte en duda. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi patética vida. Eres la mejor bruja, la mejor madre, la mejor mujer. Solo has tenido mala suerte. Ron pagará por todo lo que te hizo. Pero no te castigues más a ti misma. No lo mereces- Hermione queda sorprendida por las palabras que le dedica, pero sigue llorando-. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero llevo años admirandote. Admiro tu valor, tu fuerza, tu inteligencia. Solo tienes que mirarte. Eres preciosa a los ojos de cualquiera. Hasta un ciego podría verlo.

Hermione está aún más sorprendida que segundos atrás si eso puede ser posible. Estira la mano y le acaricia la mejilla. Draco cierra los ojos ante la muestra de afecto.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insoportablemente adorable?- pregunta la castaña con un hilo de voz-. No puedo parar de pensar en ti desde que nos besamos en tu casa.

Se pone de rodillas frente a él. Draco la mira extrañado pero eso a ella no le importa. Enreda las manos en su pelo y junta sus labios con los de él. Cuanto habían extrañado este momento los dos. El agua cae sobre sus caras. Se besan con pasión sin que les importe estar mojándose. No hace falta palabras para expresar lo que sienten. Cuando les falta el aire se separan. Se miran unos segundos y se acomodan en una posicion comoda que les permita estar abrazados. Hermione rapidamente se queda dormida, cuando el rubio se da cuenta la lleva a la cama. Le seca las ropas y la arropa.

- Duerme, princesa- se despide dándole un último beso en los labios antes de salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido.


	24. Chapter 24

**24-. Intercambio de mundos.**

En la cocina solo se escuchaban risas. Hermione se despertó a causa del ruido y bajó a ver que pasaba. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina para presenciar la estampa que tenía delante. Las risas provenían de los pequeños de la casa. Rose y Scorpius estaban sentados cada uno en sus respectivas tronas. Con un plato de papilla delante de ellos. Draco estaba desesperado no había manera de que comieran.

- Vamos Rose, se buena chica y come un poquito- ordena con voz autoritaria mientras le mete una cucharada en la boca. Tal y como sale la cuchara, la comida sale despedida directa hacia su cara-. ¡Rose Granger! No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dice con dedo acusador. Rose estalla en carcajadas seguido de Scorpius-. ¿Te hace gracia Scorp?- pregunta enfadado al ver que su hijo está haciendo pedorretas lo que hace que Rose ría con más ganas-. Os advierto a los dos, que como no comáis os castigo de por vida. Y eso significa que tu te quedarás sin quidditch y tu sin libros- amenaza serio.

El tono de voz que usa hace que los pequeños rían de nuevo, está vez con más ganas si eso es posible. Contagiada de la risa, Hermione se une a los pequeños. Cuando ve la mirada que le dirige Draco ríe con más fuerza.

- Lo siento, lo siento- se excusa sujetándose la tripa-, pero es que estas muy gracioso con la cara llena de papilla- le da un beso a cada niño. De la encimera coge una servilleta y le limpia los restos de comida. Draco la coge de la cintura y la estrecha hacia si, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Me gustaría verte intentándolo. Llevo más de media hora con estos mocosos y no he conseguido que coman más de dos cucharadas- comenta con una sonrisa.

Una vez limpio se inclina lentamente hacia ella con la intención de besarla. Junta sus labios a los de ella lentamente con el temor de que ella se aparte. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, Hermione deja caer la servilleta al suelo y enlaza sus manos detrás de su nuca, acariciando a su paso su pecho y el cuello, haciendo que le entre un escalofrío. La estrecha más, sin dejar que ni un milímetro los separe. Introduce su lengua en la boca de ella, saboreando el momento. Descubriendo un nuevo mundo de sensaciones. Al cabo de unos segundos se despegan dandose un último beso.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres preciosa?- pregunta con una sonrisa, acariciándole la mejilla.

- Últimamente me lo estas dando a entender demasiado- responde pensativa-. Draco, yo... quería disculparme por como me comporte ayer. Fue una irresponsabilidad de mi parte, no se que me paso. Nunca había echo nada parecido y lamento que hayas tenido que presenciarlo...

- Shhh- la silencia colocando su dedo indice entre los labios de ella-. Has pasado por cosas que nadie debería pasar. No siempre puedes ser una leona, Hermione. Es comprensible que de vez en cuando seas irresponsable, tienes veintitres años, es nuestro momento de cometer locuras.

- Aún con todo. No debí comportarme como lo hice ayer. Fue una estupidez y lo único que he ganado ha sido una resaca espantosa.

- Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias, Hermione. Parece mentira que no lo sepas- las risas de los pequeños vuelven a inundar la cocina-. Pero ahora hay algo que debes hacer por mi- añade serio.

- Soy toda oídos.

- Da de comer a esos mounstruos. Yo abandono.

- Vamos, campeón, no es tan difícil- se acerca a los pequeños y coge el plato de la papilla-. Vamos, Scorpius, abre la boca. Eso es pequeño. Una por papa. ¡Bieen!- aplaude contenta y el pequeño aplaude también entre risas-. Una por mama. ¡Bieen!- vuelven a aplaudir los dos y así se acaba el plato. Satisfecho extiende las manos para que su padre lo coja que gustoso no tarda en hacerlo-. Venga, pequeña te toca. Mira Rose, viene el avión- la pequeña abre la boca con ganas-. Eso es cariño. Mira, ahora viene la moto. Brum Brum.

- Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso- ordena cuando Rose termina de comer.

- Solo se necesita un poco de paciencia, Draco- responde comprensiva.

Pasaron la mayor parte del día con los pequeños y cuando estos se quedaron dormidos Draco fue a hacer una visita a Harry, y Hermione por su parte llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor para liberar tensiones sería darse una buena ducha, o quiza mejor un baño. No estaba segura por cual decantarse.

El agua caía por su cuerpo, en una carrera constante en la que solo ganaba la más veloz. Sus músculos se relajaban a cada segundo que pasaba dándole una sensación de exquisita paz. Que agradable sensación era notar el agua de su pelo escurrir por su espalda. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la ducha con todos sus sentidos.

A su mente apareció la imagen de Draco. Era increíble que hubiera cambiado tanto. No tenía nada que ver con el egocéntrico muchacho con el que se cruzaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Aquel que la despreciaba por sus orígenes y que aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para insutarla todo lo que podía y más. Aún recordaba el puñetazo que le dio en tercero. Por Merlin, que bien se sintió en ese momento. Lo hubiera repetido cada vez que lo veía, pero no era cuestión de andar pegando puñetazos por doquier. Menudo ejemplo hubiera dado. Ya se imaginaba el titular del periodico escolar: **Hermione Granger cambia las palabras por los golpes.** O mejor aún. **Prefecta de Gryffindor ejerce la ley a base de puñetazos.** No, no, no. Horrible lo mires por donde lo mires.

Pero de eso hacía ya muchos años. Draco había cambiado mucho. Que decir mucho. Muchísimo aún se quedaba corto. Solo había que observar su cara de embobado cuando tenía a Scorpius entre sus brazos. Se le caía la baba a chorro. O que se hubiera echo amigo de Harry. ¡E incluso tenían cosas en común! Quien lo diría. O lo diferente que la trataba a ella. A la sangre sucia por excelencia, con la que se enseñaba cruelmente. La había besado. Y solo Merlin sabe cuanto había disfrutado ella de ese beso. Esos besos, está mejor dicho. Porque en total ya se habían dado tres. Si señor, llevaba la cuenta y todo. Aún podía saborear el que se habían dado está mañana en la cocina. Hermione y Draco. Draco y Hermione. Sonaba bien, ¿verdad? Se llevó una mano inconsciente a los labios. Recorriendo el sendero de los besos del rubio. Una sonrisa tonta asomó por su cara.

Para, para. Se estaba ilusionando y todos sabemos que eso no es bueno. Estaba claro que a Draco le gustaba, se lo daba a entender con las miradas que le dirigía. Pero ella no quería simplemente un aquí te pillo aquí te mato. Eso lo dejaba para las quinceañeras. Pero tampoco estaba segura de comenzar una nueva relación. Y lo de Ron estaba muy reciente todavía. A eso había que añadirle el ataque misterioso del hospital, del que aún no le habían contado lo sucedido. Y que no sabía lo que Draco podía sentir por ella. No quería asustarlo. Pero, ¿quería estar con él? No lo sabía.

Muchos pensamientos para no sacar nada en claro. Se sentía indecisa, insegura y sobretodo muy, muy, muy confusa. Pero ahora podía decir que era feliz. Hermione Granger era feliz. Que lo supiera todo el mundo. Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios cerró el grifo y se fue a dormir.

Hay ocasiones en las que nuestro sexto sentido parece activarse. Podemos sentir cosas que a simple vista no apreciamos. Como cuando sabes quien llama antes de descolgar el teléfono. O cuando antes de abrir los ojos una mañana sabes que va a ser un día de perros.

Hay personas que lo llamarían intuición. Y por supuesto no están equivocadas. Sin embargo el sexto sentido de las personas no es simplemente ver fantasmas como la mayoría creen. El sexto sentido abarca muchas cosas desde saber lo que te va a deparar el día hasta sentir que alguien te persigue. Y Hermione, pese a no creer en estas tonterías, no es una excepción.

Hermione huía. Corría desesperadamente sin rumbo fijo. Saltaba raíces y esquivaba ramas que se interponían en su camino de aquel frondoso bosque en el que se encontraba. No sabía exactamente de que escapaba. Pero todas y cada una de las celulas de su ser le incitaban a seguir corriendo sin descanso. Si se detenía estaba muerta y lo sabía.

Sentía una presencia tras ella, pisándole los talones. El corse que llevaba puesto le impedía recoger todo el aire que necesitaba para respirar y la falda hacía que fuera aún más incomodo su escape. Pero no por ello iba a detenerse. Diviso a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña. Dando un rodeo para confundir a lo que fuera que la estaba persiguiendo con un último sprint se internó en la cabaña.

Siete espadas la rodearon en cuestión de segundos. Sus dueños la observaban con una mezcla de confusión, curiosidad y desafío. Cansada de todas las emociones del día se desmayó delante de los guerreros.

Otra vez estaba en el bosque. De nuevo empezó a correr con el temor de ser alcanzada. Tenía miedo de echar la mirada atrás y ver que es lo que la perseguía por si sus sopechas se confirmaban. Huía desesperada. Las ramas de los árboles que no conseguía esquivar a tiempo le hacían arañazos por la cara y los brazos. pero aquello no la haría detenerse. Diviso la cabaña de los guerreros y se internó en ella apurada. De nuevo siete espadas estaban sobre ella.

- ¿Quién eres?- oyo que le gruñía la guerrera pelirroja.

- Hermione- responde confusa.

- Con su debido respeto, esa no es la respuesta correcta, princesa- interviene la guerrera rubia con una sonrisa.

Se encontraba de nuevo en las profundidades del bosque. No podía detenerse por muy cansada que estuviera. El peligro lo tenía cada vez más cerca. Su sexto sentido le avisaba que tarde o temprano la acabaría pillando lo que fuera que la encorría. Dislumbró por tercera vez la cabaña y sin dudarlo entró en ella precipitadamente.

- ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó esta vez timidamente un chico moreno de ojos azules.

- Hermione, soy Hermione- responde de nuevo confusa.

- Con su debido respeto, sigue sin ser la respuesta correcta, princesa- interviene la guerrera morena bostezando mientras se frota los ojos.

Otra vez en el bosque, ¿es qué está pesadilla no iba a tener fin? Sabiendo lo que venía a continuación atajó hasta llegar a la cabaña.

- ¿Quien eres?- pregunta el guerrero de piel de ébano estornudando.

- No lo se- gritó desesperada-. No se quien soy.

- Si lo sabe, princesa. Solo tiene que despertar- comentó el guerrero ojiverde sabiamente-. Todo lo que tiene que saber está aquí- le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos-. Siempre ha sabido de donde procede, simplemente tiene que recordar. La necesitamos lo antes posible, la reina está actuando como la otra vez. El cazador no ha podido acabar contigo, pero no por eso se va a dar por vencida. Tiene que estar preparada para todo, pero para eso tiene que recordar quien es, princesa.

- ¡Deja de llamarme princesa!- exclama furiosa-. Soy Hermione Granger, no tengo que recordar nada porque no hay nada que recordar- el guerrero sabio menea la cabeza negativamente.

- Sigue siendo igual de testaruda que antaño, princesa- al ver la mirada que la chica le dirige rectifica-. Está bien, Hermione Granger, si no es la princesa, no le sonará el nombre de Grimhilde.

- ¿Grim...Grimhilde?- preguntó ahora asustada tapándose la boca-. No, no, no, no. No puede ser- pasea por la habitación nerviosa-. Yo acabé con ella. No puede haber vuelto. Es meramente imposible.

- Lamento decepcionarla, princesa. Sus temores han vuelto más fuertes que nunca.

- ¿Pero como es posible? Todos vosotros visteis como yo la maté.

- Veo que empieza a recordar, princesa. Es cierto que usted la mató, pero existe algo llamado reencarnación. Y hay algunos casos excepcionales como el de la reina y el de usted en el que recuerdan su vida anterior. Lo único que usted ha necesitado un pequeño empujoncito- la castaña observó a todos los que están a su alrededor buscando algo o a alguien.

- ¿ Y Fernando?- preguntó nerviosa-. Exijo que me digais ahora mismo dónde está vuestro principe- ordenó impaciente.

- Lo tenéis más cerca de lo que imagináis, princesa- responde la guerrera rubia con aire soñador-. Solo tenéis que abrir los ojos.

Y eso es lo que hizo. Abrió los ojos, pero no despertó. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había perdido en medio del bosque. Desorientada, esta vez cogió el camino equivocado. Cada vez sentía la presencia más y más cerca. Los bajos del vestido se le engancharon en una rama y la hicieron caer de espaldas. Con los ojos cerrados sintió como alguien se sentaba encima suyo y cerraba las manos en torno a su garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

- Nos volvemos a ver, preciosa- comentó un hombre pelirrojo relamiéndose los labios-. Hay que reconocer que los años no han pasado en balde para ti.

- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de usted, cazador- respondió con un hilillo de voz debido a la presión en su garganta-. Sigue siendo la misma alimaña que antaño.

Una carcajada resonó en sus oídos seguida de un fuerte bofetón que le giró la cara a la castaña.

- Orgullosa- comentó acariciandole la mejilla malherida-. Eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti. Lástima que me hayan ordenado matarte. ¿Un último deseo princesa?- estranguló con más fuerza su cuello.

La presión le impedía respirar. Se revolvió y forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas para intentar apartar al cazador. Pero todo intento fue inútil. El cazador tenía más constitución que ella, por ende también más fuerza. Sus defensas se iban agotando conforme pasaban los segundos. Ya notaba como se le iban cerrando los ojos y como apenas llegaba aire a sus pulmones. Su último pensamiento fue para Fernando.

- Hermione- susurró Draco con voz ronca-. Despierta. Solo es un sueño.

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana. Ruidos en la habitación contigua lo habían despertado. Tenía un sueño bien ligero, por eso al mínimo sonido se desvelaba. Se sentó con los ojos aún cerrados en la cama intentando descubrir que lo había despertado. Más ruidos llegaron a sus oídos. Se levanto y fue directo a la habitación de Hermione. Esta se revolvía inquieta en la cama. Dando vueltas sin parar.

Pero había algo que no encajaba, en vez de llevar puesto el camisón llevaba un corsé azul celeste bien ceñido, dejando bastante aprisionados sus atributos. La falda de un color indigo caía elegante por sus piernas. Sus rizos castaños bien definidos contrastaban con sus labios rojos y su blanca piel, más palida que de costumbre. Asombrado por la escena tan irreal que presenciaba, era incapaz de mover un solo músculo para acercarse a la joven. De repente en la falda empezaron a aparecer pequeños cortes, como si se hubiera enganchado con algo y se hubiera rasgado del tirón. Acto seguido en su suave piel hicieron acto de presencia nuevos cortes, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre corriera por su mejilla. Asustado fue corriendo junto a ella para despertarla.

- Hermione, Hermione, despierta- ordenaba alterado-. Ni siquiera para soñar puedes ser normal, joder- nada, todos sus intentos eran en vano. Desesperado hizo lo único que en ese momento a pesar de irreal, en su cabeza sonaba demasiado lógico. Porque la chica que estaba tumbada en la cama no era Hermione, era...-. Blancanieves- llamaba en susurros-. Princesa, despierta.

Un silencio abrumador rodeo la habitación. Blancanieves abrió los ojos de golpe, asustando aún más al muchacho.

- Sigue siendo igual de hermoso que siempre, Fernando- confesó Blancanieves con un brillo en los ojos.

- Yo no soy Fernando, princesa- aclaró haciendo una leve reverencia a la chica que aún seguía tumbada-. Con todos mis respetos me gustaría saber donde está Hermione.

- Se que no eres Fernando. Como también se que eres Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa, sucesor de una familia de sangre pura. Tienes un buen corazón- comenta con voz suave, tocándole el pecho a la vez que se incorpora-, como también se a quién le pertenece. Eres un buen brujo, pero en esta lucha eso no te va a servir de nada. Hermione tiene que descubrir quien es antes de que el cazador la alcance.

- ¿La has mandado a tu mundo?- la acusa anonadado con el dedo índice, enfadándose más a cada segundo-. No tiene varita, podría morir. ¿En qué leches estabas pensando?- pregunta desordenándose el pelo, inquieto.

- Tranquilo, Draco. Los guerreros de Fernando están pendiente de ella. Es un riesgo que debíamos correr. Sólo ella puede recordar- suspira un par de veces antes de continuar-. Debo decirte algo que no te va a gustar antes de marcharme. Grimhilde ha cambiado sus planes. Esta vez no ira directa a por mi. O a por ella- se silencia un par de segundos tomando fuerzas para continuar-. Esta vez irá a por ti. Prometeme que tendréis cuidado, que no cometeréis ninguna locura. Nuestras vidas están ligadas. Si vosotros moris, Fernando y yo estamos condenados a morir también. El transcurso de la historia cambiará y miles de vidas estarán en juego si Grimhilde se hace con el poder. Tanto en vuestro tiempo como en el mío. Por suerte o por desgracia el destino está en vuestras manos- No dio tiempo a que el muchacho con cara de fantasma debido a estar asimilando todas las novedades contestara, ya que había tenido una extraña sensación-. Debo marcharme ya. El cazador a conseguido dar con tu amiga. Cuidala.

Sin más miramientos se desplomó en el suelo. Sus trajes de época dieron paso al camisón que solía usar la muchacha. Los rizos se convirtieron en una mata de pelo enmarañada. Sus mejillas cogieron su color natural y sus labios perdieron el color rojo que portaba su antepasada. Pero algo no estaba bien. Algo no encajaba en la ecuación. Los arañazos en su piel no habían desaparecido y parecía que Hermione no podía respirar bien debido al esfuerzo que hacía por coger aire. Se agachó junto a ella y levanto su cabeza para apoyarla en sus rodillas.

- Hermione- susurró con voz ronca-. Despierta, solo es un sueño.


	25. Chapter 25

Ya me tenéis de nuevo por aquí chicas. Tenéis que admitir que no he tardado demasiado. ¡Reconocerlo!

Este capítulo va dedicado para Camila por ser la única en comentarlo, al menos de momento. También mis más sinceros agradecimientos para SeliG, Sakura 7893, 3005, Camii Leu, Keniie Masen, Annie Luna, crsistina y lisicarmela por haber comentado o guardarme entre sus favoritos tanto a mi como a la historia. Gracias, de verdad, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis.

He de reconocer que he escrito capítulos mejores, pero no todo siempre puede ser bueno por mucho que nos pese.

Camila: me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir tu review. Gracias por considerarme un genio, eres la primera que lo hace. Lo de porque no tengo más comentarios, la respuesta es muy sencilla. Hace una semana (o dos) que subí aquí la historia. Tendrá que pasar tiempo hasta que la gente la descubra, espero que con el tiempo pueda llegar a conseguir más comentarios. Y mis años bueno, tengo veintitrés, me estoy haciendo vieja.

Ya os dejo leer ya. Mira que hablo, ¿eh? Para todos ustedes capítulo 25.

!

!

!

**25-. El regreso a Londres**

- Hermione- susurró con voz ronca-, despierta solo es un sueño.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de sopetón, cogiendo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían. Miró aungustiada a su alrededor. Comprobó con ilusión que estaba tumbada en el suelo de su habitación. Pasó las manos por sus caderas. Llevaba su querido camisón, su suave y preciado camisón. Nada de estúpidos vestidos de época con el que tropezaba y le impedían respirar.

Que sueño más raro acababa de tener. Siete guerreros le hacían una única pregunta. ¿Quién eres? Que cuestión más estúpida. Como si ella no supiera quien es. Y no solo eso. Es que su respuesta era errónea. Errónea. Hermione Granger, la persona más inteligente, la que sabía todas las respuestas. Había respondido mal. Increíble.

Pero eso no era todo. Algo la perseguía por el bosque. Mejor dicho alguien. Al final conseguía alcanzarla. Podía ver su rostro, lleno de satisfacción, mientras la ahogaba. Se parecía mucho a Ron. Diría que podía ser su gemelo si no supiera que eso fuera imposible. También recordaba su último pensamiento. Un escalofrío la recorrió completamente de arriba a abajo.

- Fernando- susurró con voz queda intentando incorporándose, pero no pudo hacerlo porque unos brazos la sujetaban.

- No vuelvas a darme estos sustos, Hermione- imploró acunándola entre sus brazos, sin querer soltarla. Se estaba tan bien en esos momentos...

Esto era increíble, le pedía que no le diera estos sustos. ¿Con qué derecho le pedía eso? Estaba cien por cien segura que el sabía lo que pasaba antes de que ella recordara. ¿Qué por qué lo sabía? Muy simple. En sus recuerdos vio a Fernando. Rubio, paliducho, con pose arrogante e irradiando elegancia por todos los costados. Exactamente igual que el muchacho que tenía ahora mismo en frente que la miraba con preocupación ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Ahora entendía el por qué de tanto secretismo con Harry. Se soltó con un gesto brusco para levantarse y pasearse por la habitación como si de un león enjaulado se tratase. Y eso estaba muy cerca de la realidad.

- No me vuelvas a decir que es lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, Malfoy- ordenó amenazadoramente. Estaba enfadada, mucho. No hizo caso a la mueca de disgusto que se adueñó de la cara del rubio durante la milésima de segundo que ella lo llamó por su apellido-. Tú, justamente tú. Llevas meses pidiéndome que confíe en ti y ahora me vienes con esto. Ocultándo información que me concierne. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Con qué derecho te atreves a pedirme nada?- sus ojos le escocían, estaba muy dolida, demasiado-. Mírame cuando te hablo, Malfoy.

- ¿Y cuando se supone que te lo ibamos a decir, Granger?- el corazón de la castaña se encogió por un segundo al notar la frialdad del rubio. Que la llamase por su apellido le dolió. A la mierda todo el avance que habían echo. Quería guerra. Pues bien, ella no se iba a quedar atrás-. ¿Cuándo estabas inconsciente en el hospital? Oh no, mejor aún. Te lo tendría que haber dicho ayer cuando llegué y te encontré borracha. Si, ese habría sido un buen momento. Tu capacidad de razonamiento estaba en todas sus capacidades.

Ese había sido un golpe bien bajo y él lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo siempre sería un Malfoy. Convivir durante tantos años con su tía pasaban factura. Hermione paró en seco cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del rubio. Se giró hacia el con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar. Pero no le pensaba dar el gusto de verla llorar. Le cruzó la cara con una sonora bofetada, que el rubio recibió impasible.

- Márchate, Malfoy. Acabas de dejar muy claro lo que piensas de mi. Coge a Scorpius y vete a casa. Vuelve a tu fantástica vida, lejos de mi y de mis problemas- hizo una pausa para respirar agitadamente-. Nadie te pidió que me salvaras. Yo no te he pedido que seas mi guardaespaldas. Te has metido en esto tu solo.

- Mierda, Granger. Esto ya no se trata solo de ti. En esta mierda estamos involucrados todos- explotó separándose de la castaña-. Tu vida no es la única que está en juego.

- ¡Por eso mismo!- gritó histérica-. Debistéis de habérmelo contado nada más os enterastéis.

- Por Merlin, Granger, eres la persona más terca que conozco. Primero te tenías que recuperar, asimilar todo lo que te ha pasado- intentó hacerla entrar en razón-. Te lo ibamos a decir cuando estuvieses preparada.

- Y según tú, ¿cuándo se supone que estaría preparada? Sorprendeme con tus conclusiones, oh gran Malfoy!- preguntó sarcástica.

- Cuando dejaras de comportante como una cría, Granger- contestó a voz en grito.

Latigazos. Eso era lo que sentía con cada palabra del rubio. Se sentía empequeñecer bajo su gélida mirada. Sabía que tenía razón. En parte, al menos. Pero no le iba a dejar ganar la discusión, esto era la guerra.

- Bien- gritó de nuevo-. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?- se calló un par de segundos esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó-. Sigues siendo igual de despreciable que siempre. Solo era tiempo que sacaras a la luz tu verdadera cara- escupió con furia. Sabía que lo que decía no era cierto. Pero una vez hubo empezado no podía parar. Palabras hirientes se atascaban en la punta de su lengua discutiendo entre ellas cual es la que debería de salir antes-. ¿Sabes qué? Que tu opinión me importa una mierda. Nunca me ha importado y no lo hará ahora. Puedes seguir despreciandome como lo hacías antes. No me debes nada. No te debo nada. No hay ningún nosotros. Nunca lo ha habido. Puedes seguir con tu miserable vida de ex-mortigafo y dejarme en paz de una maldita vez.

¿Así que eso es lo que ella pensaba? Que no había cambiado. Que seguía siendo el mismo niñato caprichoso que en el colegio. ¿Acaso no le había demostrado lo diferente que era? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado lo mucho que ella le importaba? ¿Y para qué? Para nada. Para que a la primera de cambio ella le haga saber lo que de verdad piensa de él. Para ella siempre será la misma alimaña que fue hace años.

En el fondo de su ser sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. La serpiente y el león jamás se podrían llevar bien. Ninguno saldría bien parado si mezclaban sentimientos. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Aquí el único que tenía sentimientos era él. Ella se lo había dejado muy claro segundos atrás. "No hay ningún nosotros" Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, hiriéndolo más a cada segundo que pasaba. Que estúpido había sido al imaginar un futuro junto a ella. Ella quería al antiguo Draco Malfoy, pues bien, no sería él el que le negara semejante petición. "No hay ningún nosotros" . Respiró hondo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Mañana volvemos a Londres- y sin dirigirle una última mirada cerró la puerta con un portazo que amenazó con tirar la pared.

Soledad. Ese sentimiento la invadió, seguido de culpabilidad y remordimientos. ¿Por qué no se podía haber mordido su estúpida lengua? Al contrario, tenía que haber dicho todo lo que en ese momento se le pasaba por la cabeza. Y no sabía ni porque lo había echo. Él solo había intentado ayudarla. Llevaba meses haciéndolo y ella se lo pagaba así. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Se sentía despreciable. Sentía que nunca había fallado tanto a alguien como lo había echo segundos atrás. Se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta acabar sentada en el frío suelo. Rodeó sus piernas en un gesto protector y dejó salir las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Nunca se había odiado tanto a si misma como en ese momento. ¿Por qué le había dicho esas cosas? Cosas que por supuesto no pensaba. Claro que Draco Malfoy había cambiado y mucho. ¡Qué estúpida era! Acababa de herir a la persona que más se había preocupado por ella. A la persona por la que sentía algo. No sabía que era, pero era algo. Se le cruzó por la mente ir a hablar con él. Pero sabía de sobras que no era un buen momento. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que él no quería hablar con ella, no la querría ver.

Pasó la noche en vela, sumida en sus pensamientos. Llorando patéticamente. Bien sabía ella que se lo merecía.

El alba llegó con fuertes rayos de sol que amenazaban con dañar sus ojos. Más aún de lo que ya los tenía. Preparó a Rose y bajo a la cocina con ella en brazos. Allí ya se encontraban los Malfoy.

- Daros prisa en desayunar, el traslador sale en media hora- informó fríamente sin siquiera mirarla saliendo con su hijo de la cocina.

Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron de nuevo. Su tren había pasado y sabía que sería muy difícil recuperarlo. Dio de comer a su hija a toda prisa mientras ella se tomaba su café mañanero. Cuando estuvo lista se reunió con ellos.

Draco sintió su presencia antes de que ella irrumpiera en el salón. No quería mirarla, suficiente había dicho ya el día anterior. Estiró la mano y tocó el despertador que había encima de la mesa.

- Tienes cinco segundos para tocar el traslador, a no ser que quieras quedarte en tierra- informó con voz fría.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre el despertador como alma que lleva el diablo. Colocando su mano encima de la de Draco. Disfrutando de aquel pequeño contacto. Por nada del mundo se quedaría en aquella casa. Echaba de menos a su gente. Rose se revolvió incomoda en sus brazos. La estrechó fuerte contra sí cuando sintió la sacudida precedida a la absorción del despertador. Cuando tocó suelo de nuevo, uno de sus pies no apoyó bien y estuvo a punto de caer. Draco la sujetó hasta que se estabilizó y la soltó rápidamente como si se hubiese quemado.

- ¡Hermione!- una muchacha pelirroja la abraza fuertemente-. Cuanto me alegro que estes bien.

- Hola Herm- saluda mi mejor amigo, revolviendome el pelo como si fuera un perrito abandonado-. ¿Qué tal, Draco?- Malfoy simplemente hace un inclinamiento de cabeza para hacerle saber que bien, para a continuación señalarle la cocina con los ojos, gesto que el moreno capta al momento-. Vamos a la coci...- señala la cocina pero ve como Ginny le lanza una mirada que dice "momento de chicas, piraté". Harry hace un gesto con las manos que indica que no hay quien entienda a las mujeres, una vez solos, pregunta-. Cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Me preocupa Hermione- confiesa desganado.

- Pero eso no es nada nuevo- observa a Draco con detenimiento. Las ojeras oscurecían sus ojos-. Lo que quiero decir es por qué habéis venido sin avisar. Por qué parece que no hayáis dormido en días.

- Ha sido una noche muy larga- se sienta en la silla y apoya los codos en la mesa para dejar caer su cabeza sobre sus manos-. Blancanieves se hizo dueña del cuerpo de Hermione y viceversa.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo?

El moreno se hundió en la silla que había frente a Malfoy. Se sobó la nuca pensativo. ¿Es qué nunca iban a poder dejar de jugarse la vida? Si no era por inestables mentales con ansias de aniquilar a media humanidad, era por brujas malvadas con el pecado de la abaricia escrito en la frente con el mismo proposito del anterior mencionado. No podían dejarlos en paz, no. ¿Es qué nunca iban a poder tener una vida normal?

- Pues, verás. A nuestra querida princesa- comenzó con sarcasmo-, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de mandar a Hermione a su mundo, sin varita he de añadir, para que recordara. Mientras ella se hacia dueña del cuerpo de Hermione. Pero eso no es todo.

¿Aún había más?

- Continúa, nada de lo que me digas podrá asombrarme. Estoy curado de espanto.

- Me dejo un mensaje. Mi prima vendrá a por mi. Cree que es la mejor manera de hacer que Hermione caiga en sus redes. También dijo que si Hermione falla, o dicho con otras palabras, ella muere, Blancanieves también morirá. Sus vidas están ligadas. Lo que eso significa que sin Hermione y sin Blancanieves la reina se hará con el poder en su época, pon ende también en esta y la vida de miles de personas, así como el transcurso de la historia cambiará. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no Harry?

Ahora mismo la boca de Harry podía hacer una competición con la de la momia, a ver cual de las dos se abría más.

- Podríamos no llegar a nacer. Y si tú no nacieras Voldemort se haría con el poder- informa señalándolo con el dedo.

Ya tenemos ganador! La boca de Harry había conseguido llegar al suelo. Y por mucho que se esforzaba no conseguía cerrarla.

- Pero, ¿qué me estas contando?- fue lo único coherente que logró pronunciar.

- Lo que escuchas, Potter. No me hagas repetirlo.

- Tenemos que avisar a los demás. Tenemos que comenzar a prepararnos- opinó Harry mientras servía dos copas de wisky de fuego. En este momento le hacía mucha falta.

Ginny arqueó las cejas, esperando algo.

- Bueno, ¿qué?- me preguntó con una sonrisa-. ¿Me vas a contar lo que ha pasado con el rubiales o te lo voy a tener que sacar con sacacorchos?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunté como si no supiera de que me estaba hablando.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No me tomes por tonta, Hermione- siguió insistiendo mientras cogía a Rose y le hacía carantoñas.

- Ginny, no insistas. No ha pasado nada.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca has sabido mentir- sentó a Rose en sus piernas y centró toda su atención en mí. Colocó una mano en mi rodilla-. Sabes qué puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ¿verdad? No es bueno que te guardes todo para ti sola.

- Ginny...- supliqué.

- Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida. Me has ayudado muchas veces. Déjame devolverte el favor.

Suspiré resignada. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a la pelirroja, no había quien se lo sacara.

- Te lo haré más fácil. Yo pregunto y tu dices si o no. ¿Te parece?- asiento, ¿qué remedio me queda?-. ¿Te gusta Malfoy? Bueno es obvio que si, no se porque lo pregunto. Y está claro que el está loco por ti. Hacéis una pareja perfecta. Y, por Merlin, ¿has visto lo guapo qué es? Bueno está claro que si lo has visto. ¿Y te has fijado como te mira? Te mereces ser feliz y él es ru razón...

- Para, para , para. Ginny lo nuestro es imposible.

- ¡O sea, que hay algo vuestro!- exclama dando brinquitos-. Lo sabía.

- No. No hay nada nuestro. Solo han sido un par de besos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y porque no me lo has dicho antes?

- Lo estoy haciendo ahora- suspiro.

- ¿Y qué tal besa?- preguntó enarcando las cejas-.

- ¡Ginny! No te pienso contestar a eso.

- Oh, vamos no seas aburrida. Y a parte de besos, ¿ha habido algo más? Ya sabes...

- No- la corto antes de que siga con su explicación-. Nos hemos besado un par de veces. Fin de la historia. No volverá a pasar.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿porque?

- La he fastidiado. Ayer por la noche discutimos y le dije cosas que no debería de haberle dicho. Cosas que no se ni porque se las dije, porque no las sentía.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

- No es tan fácil- confieso pasándome las manos por la cara-. No me escuchará, ya sabes lo orgulloso que es.

- No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

- Lo pensaré, Ginny, lo pensaré- me levanté y me coloqué delante de mi amiga con los brazos en jarra-. Y ahora señorita cotilla, vamos a ver a tus hijos- ordeno con un deje de diversión.


	26. Chapter 26

**26-. Tras los pergaminos.**

Era increíble lo desesperada que se encontraba. Jamás hubiese imaginado que una discusión con Malfoy lograría descomponerla tanto. Cierto era que ella no había actuado de la mejor manera posible. ¿Y qué? Ella era un ser humano como cualquier otro. Tenía derecho a equivocarse. Estaba cansada de tener que ser siempre perfecta en todo. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por hacerla sentir así. Desde que discutieron hacía dos semanas, el rubio no le dirigía la palabra. Más que para lo estrictamente necesario, algo así como "pasame la sal, Granger" Sí, porque ahora vivían en Grimlaud Place. Y no solo ellos y los Potter. Eso hubiera sido medianamente aceptable. Con ellos también se alojaban Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni, Luna Lovegood e incluso Seamus Finnigan. Una auténtica locura.

Ese echo no paso desapercibido para Hermione. Sabía cual era perfectamente las intenciones macabras del grupo al que consideraba sus amigos. Protegerla. Hermione masticó su comida con desagrado. Colocó un rizo tras su oreja y miro la mesa concurrida que se extendía ante sus ojos.

¿Es qué acaso no la consideraban capaz de valerse por si misma? Por Merlín, ella había participado en una guerra y había salido airosa de ello. Pero los demás también, eso era un echo.

Se había enfrentado a un basilisco con tan solo doce años. Que acabó petrificándola y gracias a dios no matándola.

¿Es qué toda su vida había sido una inconsciente? Por lo visto si. Desde que entró a Hogwarts solo había arriesgado su vida, una vez detrás de otra, y no contenta con eso se aventuró en una misión suicida en busca de los horrocruxes. Desde luego había tenido una vida completita.

Se llevó pausadamente a la boca otra cucharada. No la dejaban respirar. Se agobiaba con tantas atenciones a su alrededor. ¿Es qué tampoco la consideraban capaz de ir al baño sola? Ni que fuera a aparecer Becka o Ron por el retrete.

Ron. La comida pasó dolorosamente por su garganta. Nunca había sabido lo que era sentirse traicionada. Hasta ahora. Y podía decir que era una sensación para nada agradable. Confiar todo a una persona, la que consideraba más allá que solo su marido, si no también su mejor amigo. Al que le confiaría su vida misma. ¿Para qué? Para que el jugara con ella. Porque estaba más que segura que si Ron hubiera querido matarla lo hubiera echo hace mucho. ¿Quién le decía a ella que podía confiar en todas las personas que tenía delante?

- ¿Qué me dices Hermione?- preguntó una voz de mujer.

Ya la habían traicionado una vez. No podía consentir que le volviera a ocurrir. Era un dolor indescriptible. Un dolor que no se podía palpar. Un dolor que la desgarraba por dentro. Sentía como si una parte de ella se hubiera perdido junto a Ron. Porque para ella, a pesar de todo, eso era lo que había ocurrido con Ron. Lo habían perdido. Arrugó la servilleta entre sus manos.

- ¿Hermione?- la llamó alguien.

¿Qué le diría a Rose cuando creciera? ¿Cómo le explicaría que su padre era un criminal? ¿Cómo le haría entender que a pesar de todo su padre fue un gran hombre? Porque es obvio que lo fue. Y ella quería que su hija supiera la clase de hombre que fue su padre. Fue él quien se internó en el bosque prohibido con Harry en busca de Aragorg, echando a un lado su temor a las acromántulas. Fue él quien ayudó a Harry a vencer a un trol en primer año para salvarle la vida a ella. Fue él quien recibió un mordisco de parte de Sirius Black por defenderlos. Fue él quien se sumergió en un lago helado para rescatar a Harry y conseguir la espada de Gryffindor.

No le entraba en la cabeza que una persona pudiese cambiar tanto. Había algo que no le cuadraba y no conseguía descubrir de que se trataba. Ron podía ser caprichoso, egoísta pero no malvado, ni mucho menos despiadado. Pero ella había comprobado que si lo era la última temporada que vivió con él. Algo estaba mal. Lo sabía.

Si tan solo pudiera leer el cuaderno de Blancanieves podría descubrir algo más sobre el leñador. El único problema era que el cuaderno se encontraba en manos de Malfoy. Por nada del mundo pensaba pedírselo. Si él le había negado el habla ella también lo haría. Tenía tanto o más derecho a leerlo que él. Al fin y al cabo Blancanieves era algo así como su antepasada. Ese cuaderno le pertenecía.

- Hermione, ¿estas bien?- inquirió Harry observándola detenidamente.

- ¿Qué decías, Harry?- preguntó con una falsa sonrisa llevándose a la boca una nueva cucharada.

- Nada, olvídalo- contestó haciendo lo mismo.- ¿Dónde vas?- volvió a preguntar al ver como ella hacía intención de levantarse de la mesa.

- He acabado de comer. Voy a descansar- respondió secamente sin mirar a nadie arrastrando su silla hacia atrás.

Todas las miradas se depositaron sobre ella. Luna y Ginny intercambiaron miradas cómplices entre ellas.

- Te acompaño- anunció Luna sonriente-. Yo también estoy cansada. Los frinkitols no me han dejado dormir esta noche.

Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara desesperada. Ni un segundo. Ni un segundo podían dejarla en paz.

- No Luna, gracias. No hace falta que vengas conmigo. Se donde está mi habitación. Se como llegar a ella y se subir las escaleras sola- a toque de varita depositó los patos en el fregadero-. No te preocupes que si no se como llegar al baño o como se abre una puerta yo te aviso- se despidió sarcástica.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron mudos viendo como Hermione salía por la puerta. Ninguno sabía que decir ante el arrebato infantil de la castaña. Ginny se levantó con la intención de seguirla, pero las palabras de su esposo la detuvieron.

- Dejalá, Ginny, Hermione tiene razón. Un rato sola no le irá mal. Si no acabará explotando- suspiró apesadumbrado-. Y creedme, ninguno querreis estar cerca cuando eso suceda.

Después del momento incomodo que todos pasaron en la comida, Ginny decidió secuestrar a su marido y llevarse un rato a los niños. A todos los niños. Hermione ya le había dado permiso el día anterior para llevarse a Rose a la madriguera. Ginny obligó a Harry que le preguntara al rubio oxigenado Malfoy si le parecía bien también si se llevaban a Scorpius con ellos. Draco no puso mucha objeción ya que tenía algo importante que hacer y no se podía llevar a su hijo con el.

- ¿Para qué coges eso?- le preguntó Ginny.

Harry en ese momento tenía una duda existencial, no sabía si meterse en la bolsa que llevaba el sonajero de repuesto de Albus o el osito de peluche de James.

- Coger juguetes- contestó elevando los hombros- Rose y Scorpius no tienen ninguno aquí. No podemos llevarlos sin nada para que se entretengan.

Ginny bufó.

- Harry, mamá guarda todos mis juguetes y los de... Ron- dijo no sin esfuerzo- Creemé, estarán de todo menos aburridos.

- Tienes razón- dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema- De todas maneras, por si a caso me llevo los dos- y dicho eso metió el sonajero y el osito en la bolsa.

Ginny sonrió. A veces su marido era tan adorable. Desde luego había nacido para ser padre.

Una vez listos, se encaminaron los seis hacia la chimenea. Luna se despidió de los pequeños con un gran beso y muchas cosquillas para todos. Harry, con James y Scorpius en brazos fue el primero en que la chimenea se lo tragase. Ginny avanzó un par de pasos dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Las palabras de Luna la detuvieron unos instantes.

- Dale recuerdos a tu madre. Y comentale que quiero adoptar a un gnomo de su jardín. Son tan monos- dijo dejando a una Ginny descolocada.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza. Hay cosas que nunca cambiaban y Luna le gustaba tal y como era. Se internó en la chimenea con Albus y Rose en brazos. Unas llamas azules se los tragaron de inmediato.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y con ella leves gotas de lluvia anunciando una gran tormenta. Luna Lovegood miraba las gotas caer por la ventana. Abstraída en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que involucraban a una única persona. Neville.

Pensaba en los buenos momentos que había vivido junto a él. Las interminables risas que acompañaban las tardes oscuras como las de hoy. Los paseos por los terrenos de Hogwarts a altas horas de la madrugada. Las charlas interminables sobre las plantas y las discusiones interminables sobre los seres en los que únicamente ella creía.

Sonrió apenada. Todo eso había llegado a su fin. Le dolía, pero era un dolor soportable. No era nada que no se esperara. Neville era una buena persona. Y hablando se entiende la gente. Al fin y al cabo tenían metas muy diferentes.

El se conformaba con su puesto de profesor en Hogwarts y ella estaba muy orgullosa de ese logro. Pero ella al contrario, quería viajar. Quería recorrer el mundo en busca de los seres que tanto la apasionaban. Neville no estaba de acuerdo, pero aceptaba su decisión. Quedando así, simplemente como buenos amigos. No dejarían que la relación que acababan de terminar ensuciara la amistad que tantos años les habían costado fortalecer. Al fin y al cabo eran adultos.

Resopló sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Ambos sabían que era lo mejor para los dos.

- Parece que no te gusta la lluvia, Lovegod- comentó Theo entrando al salón dejándose caer en el sofá.

Luna dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia el ex-slytherine pero no dijo nada. Se limito a observarlo. Nunca lo había echo y tenía curiosidad.

El pelo le caía como suaves cortinas por la frente, era moreno, no tanto como Harry pero oscuro. Los ojos azules, no tanto como los de ella, pero eran bonitos. La nariz respingona era asaltada por unas pocas pecas, que lo hacían parecer aún más atractivo de lo que ya era. Sus labios carnosos se entreabrían buscando oxigeno. Su pose despreocupada le llamaba la atención. El chico no era excesivamente delgado pero tampoco era musculoso. Digamos que era un chico común. Común pero excesivamente guapo.

A Theo no le paso desapercibido el examen visual al que estaba siendo sometido por la antigua Ravenclaw. Elevó los hombros y decidió hacer lo mismo. ¿Por qué no? Se dijo. ¿Cómo era el refrán ese que decían los muggles? Ah, si. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. No sabía si en su caso servía o no, pero le daba igual. Solo sabía que la rubia le miraba y él no iba a ser menos. Nunca lo había sido y no iba a empezar ahora.

Empezó la inspección por sus piernas. Delgadas, demasiado delgadas. ¿Podían unas piernas tan frágiles sostener el peso de una persona? Por lo visto si. Continuó por la cadera. No era ni muy ancha ni muy estrecha. Tenía la medida justa para quien la estrechara contra si. Sonrió. Su vientre era plano. ¿Es qué esta chica no tenía ni un gramo de grasa en su organismo? Continuó por los pechos, sin detenerse demasiado. Habría sido muy vulgar mirarlos descaradamente. Y el no era vulgar, el era un caballero. Sin armadura pero un caballero a fin de cuentas. El breve momento en que los miro no encontró nada que le llamara la atención, a excepción de que parecían firmes. Pequeños pero firmes. No le disgustaba la idea. Su cuello era largo, una cualidad que la hacía parecer un poco más alta de lo que en realidad era. Su cabello rubio caía en ondas descontroladas por su espalda. Dirigió la mirad a su rostro. Sus ojos eran azules, un azul cielo muy bonito, admitió. La nariz era pequeña y sus labios con forma de corazón le daban un toque infantil demasiado tentador. Su piel blanca la hacían parecer un ángel junto a su mirada llena de curiosidad.

Luna nunca le había parecido atractiva. Siempre la veía por Hogwarts dando brinquitos de lado a lado, echo que lo sacaba de quicio. Las pocas clases que compartió con ella siempre estaba distraía y las pocas veces que la escuchó hablar solo soltaba incoherencias sin sentido. La consideraba una chica irritante.

Muchos años habían pasado desde que dejaron el colegio. Ahora por el contrario encontraba la actitud de Luna graciosa, casi tierna. Era divertido escucharla hablar sobre seres imaginarios con tal convicción como si su vida dependiera de ello. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para mostrar a todos. Y eso era algo que encontraba admirable.

- Deberías pintarte las uñas- soltó de repente la rubia.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó el chico anonadado mirándose las uñas.

- He dicho que deberías pintarte las uñas. Un color transparente debería bastar- explicó con voz suave, melodiosa.

Se acercó al moreno y le tomó la mano examinando sus dedos. Theo tragó saliva.

- ¿Bastar para qué?- preguntó con una voz entrecortada que logró disimularla muy bien. El contacto con las manos pequeñas de Luna lo ponían nervioso.

- Para ahuyentar a los norx amarillos. Son unas criaturas que se alimentan de las uñas. No pararán hasta dejarte los dedos en carne viva. El esmalte les asusta. Sería una pena estropear tus manos con unos dedos sin uñas- soltó sus dedos y se encaminó a la salida-. Deberías pintarte también las de los pies.

Con esto Luna salió por la puerta dejando a un Theo descolocado y tremendamente confuso. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Le acababa de decir lo que había escuchado que le había dicho? No, imposible.

Negó con la cabeza divertido. No se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se levantó con rapidez atraído por el olor a coco que desprendía la rubia.

- Lovegood, no tengo pintauñas- informó a un metro de ella.

Luna sonrió. Theo intentó recordar si alguna vez había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa.

- Eso tiene fácil solución- fue su última respuesta.

No, definitivamente no la había visto.

Podía escuchar su corazón latir. Ningún ruido, ninguna voz perturbaba su tranquilidad. ¿Se habrían marchado todos? Estaba segura de que no era así. Pero la pregunta más importante era: ¿Se atreverían a molestarla después del numerito que había montado en la comida?

Hermione, tumbada en la cama, se mordió el labio pensativa. Su cabello desordenado descansaba sobre la almohada. La figura del leñador ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Sabía que había algo que no lograba comprender del todo, algo que, se le escurría entre las manos antes siquiera de lograr alcanzarlo. No sabía como explicarlo, pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y por muy estúpido que sonase, sabía que Ron, al igual que el leñador, no eran malos. Sonaba ilógico, lo sabía, pero era lo que sentía. No podía comentarlo con nadie más, la llamarían loca. Tal vez Ginny era su única esperanza, pero dejaría esa opción para el último momento.

Se incorporó pesadamente. Una vez sentada, sus manos jugaban nerviosamente apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. Podía ir ahora al cuarto de Malfoy y conseguir el cuaderno clandestinamente. Debía ser muy cuidadosa para que el rubio no la pillara. ¿Cómo reconocería el cuaderno? Pensando, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía ser muy difícil. A fin de cuentas el cuaderno había logrado sobrevivir a lo largo de los siglos, debía ser muy viejo y fácilmente reconocible.

Se levantó y paseó con pasos silenciosos hasta la puerta del rubio. Se pasó la mano por la cara infundiéndose valor. Se sentía como una niña pequeña buscando los regalos de Navidad antes de tiempo. Sujetó el pomo con fuerza. A la de tres entraría.

"Uno", no tenía porque pasar nada.

"Dos", cogería el cuaderno y saldría.

"Tres", Malfoy no se enteraría de nada.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y la cerró tras de sí. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. De todas las habitaciones que había en la casa, el rubio tenía que haber escogido la única que no tenía ventanas. Típico, pensó. Murmuró un lumos, una tenue luz blanca iluminó la habitación, lo suficiente para poder reconocer los objetos de su alrededor.

A la vista quedaba que el fuerte de Malfoy no era hacer la cama. La cubierta arrugada se lo decía a gritos. Se encamino con pasos lentos al escritorio. Allí descansaban una pila de hojas. Las examinó sin detenerse en detalles. Buscando simplemente lo que quería encontrar. No halló nada.

Resopló. Tal vez y solo tal vez en los cajones tenía más suerte. Lo único que encontró en ellos fue una colección de calcetines y ropa interior masculina. Cerró el cajón con rapidez. Un calor sofocante comenzó a embriagarla de inmediato. Estaba segura que estaría en esos momentos más roja que el cabello de Ginny, y eso ya era bastante decir. Menos mal que nadie podía verla en este momento tan vergonzoso y humillante.

El armario. Eso es, tenía que estar en el armario. No le quedaba ningún lugar más por registrar. Era su última oportunidad. Se dirigió hacia el con mirada amenazante y paso lento. Tuvo excesivo cuidado con las puertas, por eso de que son viejas y suelen chirriar al menor movimiento. Lo que encontró le hizo perder la esperanza de inmediato. ¿En serio podía tener tan mala suerte?

Camisas, pantalones y camisetas era lo único que se encontraba en su interior. Junto con ropa de Scorpius. ¿Pero cuanta ropa se había traído Malfoy? Seguro que menos de la mitad que tiene en su mansión, pensó con ironía. Bufó dándose por vencida, este era el fin. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, entrelazó un rizo en los dedos pensando cual debería de ser su siguiente movimiento.

Casi como por arte de magia, sus ojos se dirigieron a una caja, de la cual una de sus esquinas asomaba temerosa por debajo de la cama. Gateó hasta llegar a ella, estiró los brazos y la alcanzó sin esfuerzo. Se mordió el labio con miedo. ¿Y si hay no estaba lo que ella buscaba? Hablaría entonces con Malfoy, no le quedaría de otra. Rogó a Merlín que al menos hubiera algo que la ayudara en su investigación.

Abrió la caja con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente, mirando primero por entre las pestañas hasta que estas se separaron lo suficiente para poder distinguir lo que se encontraba en su interior.

Bingo. Lo primero que visualizó fue una foto de ella misma con ropas antiguas, no le costó llegar a la conclusión de que aquella muchacha que la miraba con sus ojos era Blancanieves. Dejó la imagen en el suelo, por muy interesante que le pareciera, no era eso lo que estaba buscando. Más fotografías que fue dejando con las anteriores, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar quien aparecía en ellas. Entonces encontró algo que le hizo ahogar un grito. Un fajo de pergaminos unidos entre sí con cinta transparente, fácilmente reconocible. Pasó las hojas con cuidado, una letra, pulcra y estilizada, muy similar a la de ella, le decía que parara la búsqueda, que ya había encontrado lo que quería.

Guardó todo con rapidez menos los pergaminos, se incorporó, pero antes de salir de la habitación, vio algo que la hizo detenerse. En la mesilla de al lado de la cama había un porta retratos. E n el una familia feliz sonreía a la cámara. Escondió los pergaminos debajo de una camiseta de Malfoy que vio tirada en el suelo y la guardo debajo de su brazo. Se sentó en la cama para observar mejor el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Draco Malfoy, con su pose aristocrática sonreía feliz agarrando a Astoria por la cintura. Ella, más atractiva de lo que Hermione recordaba, sostenía a un pequeño bebe con dos pelos rubios, casi blancos, de a penas unos días entre sus delgados brazos. En realidad se les veían felices. Hermione nunca había visto una sonrisa tan sincera como la que Draco le regalaba en esos momentos a Astoria.

Un agujero en su pecho comenzó a expandirse. ¿Seguiría Draco teniendo sentimientos por Astoria? Recordaba muy bien la conversación que tuvo con Malfoy en su casa. En ese momento el le había dicho que el único motivo por el que se casó con Astoria era porque a parte de que ya tenían el matrimonio concertado, ella lo aceptaba a pesar de su condición de ex/mortífago. También le dijo que nunca hubo sentimientos de por medio, que en su momento tuvieron o más bien, el tuvo su momento de confusión. ¿Y si le había mentido? ¿Y si en verdad el la amaba? No debería de importarle. Sabía que no debía de importarle, pero no podía evitarlo.

La puerta se cerró dejando pasar a una persona. Hermione nerviosa dejó caer el portarretratos al suelo. El frágil cristal se resquebrajo.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Draco en un tono frío, casi helador, dando un paso hacia ella.

Caminaba ansioso por los pasillos de San Mungo. Hacía tiempo que no iba a visitar a su madre y ya era hora de hacerlo. Mientras caminaba se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que volviera a pasar tanto tiempo para su próxima visita.

Pansy lo esperaba en la puerta de la habitación con mala cara. Por su pose nerviosa asumió que la morena no le diría nada bueno.

- ¿Qué tal está?- le preguntó a modo de saludo.

- No tengo muy buenas noticias, Draco- comenzó Pansy-. Tu madre ha empeorado. No responde a la medicación adecuadamente. Hoy ni siquiera ha querido comer, lleva desde ayer sin probar bocado.

El rubio suspiró resignado. Temía entrar a la habitación por lo que se pudiera encontrar, pero no le quedaba de otra.

- Déjame lo de la comida a mi- ordenó con voz autoritaria antes de entrar en la habitación.

Lo que encontró dentro lo descolocó por completo. Su madre daba vueltas por la habitación, con la mirada fija en el suelo y las manos agarrándose la cabeza. Murmuraba cosas que el no lograba entender.

La saliva pasó con esfuerzo por su garganta, provocándole un dolor atroz.

- Hola madre- intentó captar la atención de Narcisa sin ningún resultado. La mujer seguía dando vueltas sin darse cuenta de que su hijo había llegado. Draco se acercó a ella cauteloso y colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, en una caricia tierna. Narcisa elevó la cabeza y miró a su hijo- Hola madre- repitió.

- ¡Draco!- exclamó Narcisa- Lo han matado, lo han matado. El era una buena persona, tu lo sabes. Le dieron el beso, esos condenados permitieron que los dementores besaran a tu padre. Me lo han quitado. No me queda nada- sollozaba abrazando a su hijo.

- Te quedo yo, madre. Siempre me tendrá a mí,- hizo una pausa, infundiéndose valor- y a Scorpius.

- Scorpius- repitió Narcisa confundida- Ese era tu mejor amigo, ¿no? Ese que era gordito que hacía todo lo que tu le decías. Goyle, creo que era su apellido.

- No madre, Scorpius no es...Sí, justamente es ese que dice- rectificó antes de terminar la frase.

Lucius recibió su triste muerte antes de que Scorpius naciera. Desde entonces su madre no atendía a razones y dijeras lo que le dijeras no se enteraba de nada. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había explicado que Scorpius era su hijo, pero a Narcisa no le entraba en la cabeza. Que triste era saber que Scorpius nunca conocería al que debió de ser su abuelo paterno, pero más triste era aún saber que su madre nunca sabría que Scorpius era su nieto. Que injusta era la vida en algunas ocasiones.

- Goyle es un buen amigo, deberías decirle que viniera a verme. Siempre se ha portado bien contigo.

- Lo haré, madre. La próxima vez que venga lo traeré conmigo- mintió Draco, total en la siguiente visita su madre no se acordaría de nada.

Justo en ese momento entró Pansy con la bandeja de la comida en la mano. La depositó en la mesa que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y salió tan silenciosa como había entrado.

- Me gusta esta medimaga, siento que me recuerda a alguien. Harías muy buena pareja con ella, ¿Sabías?- comentó con una sonrisa perdida.

Draco sonrió, desde que era pequeño su madre siempre intentó emparejarlo con Pansy. Decía que era la chica perfecta, guapa, con dinero, de buena familia y lo más importante, a Narcisa y Lucius le caía bien.

- No desvíe el tema, madre. Es hora de comer- dijo destapando la bandeja. Un bol de sopa y un filete de pescado reposaban en ella. Draco acercó sus fosas nasales al vapor que salía del bol. Aspiró su aroma- Huele muy bien.

- Me da igual como huela- dijo Narcisa cruzándose de brazos en un gesto infantil- No comeré hasta estar junto a mi esposo.

- No diga eso- agarró las manos de su madre y la guió hasta el comodo sillón que estaba al lado de la mesa. Se agachó a su lado, mirándola a los ojos- Hagaló por mi. Padre esté donde esté, está bien. Si no come se enfadará y ya sabe como son sus enfados- fingió un escalofrío.

Narcisa se estiró en su asiento.

- ¿Tu crees qué estará bien? ¿Me lo prometes?- sus ojos brillaban.

- Por supuesto, padre es fuerte. El siempre ha soportado todo- respondió con melancolía, sujetando el bol entre sus manos- Se lo prometo. Coma un poco, anda.

Después de media hora de incesantes berrinches por parte de Narcisa y guardar la compostura para no tirar la comida por los aires de parte de Draco, Narcisa terminó de comer. Draco llamó a Pansy para que recogiera la bandeja antes de marcharse. Cuando la morena llegó a la habitación, Draco se estaba despidiendo de su madre.

- En un par de días volveré a venir- dijo Draco.

- Acuerdaté de decirle a Goyle que venga también- dijo Narcisa- Me haría muy feliz volver a verlo.

Pansy miró a su amigo confundida. El rubio le hizo entender que era una historia muy larga que luego, con tiempo, le explicaría.

- Lo haré- contestó desganado.

- Cuídate, Draco- dijo depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de su hijo. Draco cerró los ojos-. Y gracias por hacer que el muchacho venga a verme todas las semanas. Ha sido todo un detalle de tu parte, hijo. Me hace mucha compañía.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe. A Pansy se le calló la bandeja al suelo, ocasionando un ruido ensordecedor.

- ¿Un muchacho?- preguntó Draco intentado comprender lo que le decía su madre, incapaz de poder decir nada más.

- Así es. Ese pelirrojo que iba contigo a la escuela. Dice que tenéis una amiga en común. Hellen... Herminia...-dijo ella chascando los dedos- No recuerdo el nombre.

- ¿Hermione?- ayudó Pansy.

- Si. Eso es, Hermione. Un nombre un poco vulgar para mi gusto, pero si es tu amiga también es la mía- comentó con una sonrisa.

Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo.

- He de irme ya, madre. Volveré pronto- depositó un breve beso en la mejilla de su madre y salió de la habitación acompañado de Pansy que lo guió con prisa hasta su despacho.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en ningún punto en particular, Blaise caminaba por las calles dirección Grimlaud Place.

Hacía dos horas que había salido de la casa. No soportaba estar encerrado, el era un alma libre, y como tal necesitaba hacer cosas que un alma libre hacía. Como quedar con una bella morena y hacerle cien mil cosas indecentes.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aún tenía las manos calientes de recorrer el despampanante cuerpo de la chica que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Los besos y lametones que había recibido le quemaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Que sensación tan agradable. Lo repetiría una y otra vez, no por nada era un alma libre.

Para su consuelo, nunca se había enamorado, y era algo que no quería hacer. Eso era para los tontos y desesperados. El era el más feliz del mundo yendo de flor en flor. No había nada de malo en ello ni mucho menos. El lo sabía, ellas lo sabían. ¿Cual era el problema entonces? Algunos podrían pensar que era un sinvergüenza porque jugaba con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Pero el no hacía eso y solo Merlín lo sabía. Quien conociera a Blaise Zabinni sabría que el adoraba a las mujeres, nunca les haría daño queriendo. El no buscaba estabilidad con ninguna mujer, despampanante o no, eso era lo de menos, porque todas tienen su encanto ¿Pero que culpa tenía el si ellas se le acercaban y le insinuaban cosas inimaginables gustosas de practicarlo con el? "En el fondo las comprendo, soy irresistible" pensó divertido.

Dobló la esquina y avanzó por la silenciosa calle de Grimlaud Place, mojándose en el trayecto. Poco le importaba. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y le dio un calo. Nunca imaginó que iba a engancharse a ningún producto muggle, hasta que probó el tabaco. La primera vez le supo a rayos y relámpagos, la segunda a gragea ahumada; luego ya le pilló el tranquillo. No sabía el que, pero había algo en el tubo blanco que le gritaba que siguiera fumando. Debía ser lo que los muggles llamaban nicotina. Estos muggles y sus inventos, aún sabiendo que es perjudicial para la salud lo anunciaban en todos los lugares. A el le daba igual, no tenía intención de dejarlo y de algo había que morir. Mejor del tabaco que de un avada, por lo menos moriría por propia voluntad. Pero era triste ver a los niños de once años escondidos por las esquinas fumando a espaldas de sus padres. Demasiado triste.

Tiró el pitillo al suelo después de dar el último calo, lo pisó con elegancia con la punta de su zapato antes de entrar en la casa. Unos ojos azules que para el pasaron desapercibidos sonreían malévolamente en la distancia.

Cuando entró se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero, dejando un reguero de agua a sus pies. Sacó la varita y se secó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Adoraba la magia. Se encaminó veloz al salón, había descubierto un nuevo invento muggle que le llamaba mucho la atención. La televisión de Harry. Era curioso ver como las personas conseguían hablar y moverse en un tamaño tan reducido como lo era la caja tonta, como la llamaba Hermione. Pero lo que más le gustaba de la televisión era que a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando todo el mundo debería de estar durmiendo, salían chicas sin ropa haciendo cosas que le daban ideas para probar con cualquiera de sus amigas. No entendía porque no lo ponían en una hora más decente. Al fin y al cabo aprender nunca está de más.

Cuando entró en el salón la estampa que vio lo hizo detenerse de golpe y olvidarse definitivamente de la televisión. Luna le estaba pintando las uñas a Theo. A su Theo. Abrió y cerró los ojos repetidas veces. Pues no era una imaginación.

Se acercó con una sonrisa en la boca y se sentó en el suelo, quedando así en frente de ellos.

- ¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó con verdadero interés totalmente inocente. Casi parecía un angelito.

Theo le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿De todas las personas con las qué convivían tenía que ser Blaise justamente quién le pillara en ese momento tan...humillante? Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba dejando que Luna le pintara las uñas.

- Le estoy pintando las uñas a Theo, el me lo ha pedido- respondió Luna sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

Theo tragó saliva. ¿Había escuchado lo que creía que había escuchado? Miró a su amigo, observando su reacción. Blaise ahogó una risa.

- Ya veo. Pintando las uñas- comentó a nadie en particular sobándose la barbilla-. ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?- sus ojos oscuros se clavaban en Theo divertidos.

- Lo acabas de hacer- respondió Theo malhumorado. En ese momento deseaba que la tierra se le tragara. Este momento sería objeto de burlas por parte de su mejor amigo hasta el día que muriera.

- Para ahuyentar a los norx amarillos, son unos bichitos microscópicos que se comen las uñas y no paran hasta dejarte los dedos en carne viva. Algo así como las termitas- Luna dejo el dedo corazón de la mano derecha para agarrar suavemente su próxima víctima. El dedo anular- Ya le he pintado las de los pies.

"Luna, por el amor de dios, callaté" pensó Theo desesperado.

Esta vez Blaise no pudo contener su risa pero por respeto a Luna la mal disimuló con un gran ataque de tos.

- Ya veo. ¿Y el rosa chicle les da miedo? Interesante, muy interesante diría yo.

Blaise miró a Theo con una sonrisa de suficiencia de oreja a oreja, de esas que dan miedo cuando te las dedican. La sonrisa solo podía significar una única cosa. Harás lo que yo te diga si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere de esto.

- Puedo pintarte las uñas también si quieres. Ahora que Theodore está a salvo los norx amarillos irán a por ti.

- Si eso, Blaise, píntate las uñas, corres peligro- dijo Theo sabiéndose derrotado.

- Creo que correré el riesgo. Mis uñas son demasiado perfectas para estropearlas con esmaltes- fue su última palabra antes de encender la televisión con la terrorífica sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Theo cerro los ojos. Esa sonrisa le daría pesadillas los próximos meses.

Draco rezumaba furia por cada uno de sus poros. Las palabras de su madre le quemaban las entrañas. "Gracias por hacer que el muchacho venga a verme todas las semanas". "Fuisteis juntos a la escuela" "Tenéis una amiga en común".

Hablando mal y pronto, ¿Cómo coño había conseguido el puto pelirrojo entrar a la habitación de su madre sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

Pansy estaba de pie, observando a su amigo a un par de pasos de distancia. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que Draco estaba enfadado. Enfadado era quedarse corto. La palabra adecuada sería furioso. Y eso no era bueno, nada bueno para aquellos estuvieran en su radio de mira. Y ahora mismo la única que estaba en ese temido radio era ella. Pansy dio un paso, acortando la distancia entre ellos. La mirada del rubio, intensamente gélida, la hizo detenerse en el acto.

- Dime Pansy- su voz era terroríficamente calmada- ¿Cómo es posible que el idiota de Weasley haya visitado a mi madre en más de una ocasión?

Pansy se miró las manos.

- Yo... no lo se, Draco- suspiró resignada.

- Así que no lo sabes- le dijo Draco tomándose su tiempo para pronunciar cada una de las palabras.

Pansy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Draco le interrumpió.

- Ahora mismo no pienso escuchar nada que salga por tu boca, Pansy. A no ser que lo que me tengas que decir sea que sabes como ha conseguido entrar Weasley delante de tus narices-. Pansy se mantuvo silenciosa, era lo mejor en estos casos-. ¿No, verdad? Pues pon tu lindo culo a trabajar y haz algo útil. Hazle una revisión completa a mi madre. Como tenga un solo rasguño la próxima vez que me veas, será en Azkaban, porque cometeré un asesinato- se dirigió hacia la puerta en dos zancadas-. Nos vemos en casa- y cerró de un portazo.

La gente se apartaba para dejarlo pasar, y si no lo hacían eran arrollados por la serpiente rubia. Murmuraban palabras soeces dirigidas hacia el, pero el ni las escuchaba. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Draco llegó a la sala de las chimeneas y se introdujo en la primera que pillo libre. Las llamas lo trasladaron al salón de Grimlaud place, donde Theo y Luna estaban sentados en el sofá, la segunda pintándole las uñas al primero.

Pasó delante de ellos ignorando haberlos visto. Tenía que hablar con Potter, pero para ello tendría que esperar a que volvieran del cuchitril en el que vivían los Weasley. Siempre había odiado ese apellido, pero por lo menos ahora tenía razones. Y unas muy buenas basadas en muy buenos fundamentos, meterse con las dos personas que significaban algo para él. Solo pensar en que Weasley había estado cerca de su madre, le removía las entrañas. Por no decir lo que el muy sinvergüenza le había echo a Hermione. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dañarla tanto, a humillarla de esa manera? No podía imaginar como se podía haber sentido ella en esos momentos, pero desearía haber podido ahorrárselo, haber llegado a tiempo y que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Si tan solo hubiera estado más pendiente de las señales, de los pequeños detalles que no había logrado percibir y que habían estado delante suyo el último año.

Llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio y abrió la puerta. Necesitaba una ducha para relajarse y poder pensar con más objetividad. La milésima de segundo que permaneció la puerta abierta pudo distinguir una mata de pelo abultada sentada en su cama sosteniendo algo que miraba con curiosidad entre sus manos. Cerró la puerta indignado. Lo último que le faltaba para rematar ese día de mierda, que invadieran su intimidad.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo aquí?- le preguntó en un tono frío, casi helador, dando un paso hacia ella.

Hermione volvió a murmurar el lumos que por el susto se le había apagado. ¿Qué le diría? No podía decirle la verdad, no al menos de momento. Tenía que pensar algo pronto. Se estiró para recoger el marco de la foto. Lo reparó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo colocó en su lugar.

Los ojos de Draco se desviaron junto al movimiento de brazo de ella. ¿Qué hacía Granger en su habitación observando la que alguna vez fue su familia?

- Vine a recogerte la ropa- ¿En serio? Eso es lo más inteligente que podía decir?-. Ya sabes, para llevarla a lavar.

¿En serio Granger lo consideraba tan estúpido como para tragarse esa milonga?

- Eso lo puedo hacer yo, no deberías ensuciarte tus manos con ropa que ha llevado un mortífago. Se te podrían caer- dijo Draco dando un nuevo paso hacia ella-. Y que yo sepa una fotografía que no es de tu incumbencia no es ninguna prenda de ropa.

Hermione sintió como su corazón era estrangulado por Malfoy. El brazo donde tenía la camiseta en la que había guardado los pergaminos de repente comenzaba a pesarle toneladas.

- Tienes razón, no me incumbe para nada- respondió dolida con el mentón elevado-. Te echo esto a lavar- refiriéndose a la camiseta.

- Tendré que poner un hechizo en la puerta contra gente indeseada- escupió dando un nuevo paso hacia ella, haciendo que ella retrocediera.

Hermione apretó los puños. se encaminó hacia la puerta. El no se lo impidió. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

Draco inhaló. Un olor a vainilla impreso en el ambiente lo embriagó. Suspiró.

Hermione al otro lado de la habitación se llevó la camiseta a las fosas nasales. Un olor a menta la inundó. Suspiró.


	27. Chapter 27

**Lo se, lo se, no me matéis. Se que últimamente tardo mucho en publicar, pero creo que la espera merece la pena, o al menos eso pienso yo.**

**Quería aprovechar un segundo para aconsejaros que paséis por el fic de MonicaAlejandra, Rojo & Negro, que tiene publicado en su perfil de Fanfiction. Quien haya leído La revolución de las bestias, sabrá que no tiene desperdicio. Pues su nuevo trabajo le da cien mil vueltas, creedme.**

**No se cuando volveré a publicar, pero si queréis capítulos largos, como estos, tendréis que esperar un poquito.**

**Un beso a todas y gracias por leer, guardarme en alertas, favoritos y mandarme reviews. Luego sacaré un hueco para contestaros a todas.  
><strong>

**27-. Primer encuentro con el pasado.**

Aún le costaba comprender como le había resultado tan fácil escapar de las garras de Malfoy. En eso pensaba mientras llegaba a su habitación. Conociéndolo, algo muy grave debía de atormentar su cabeza para dejarla ir de esa manera. Se mordió el labio preocupada, ¿debería preguntarle? No creía que fuera oportuno, después de todo lo que últimamente había pasado entre ellos. Su mente viajo por unos segundos a la celebración del exitoso juicio de Malfoy. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer el beso que se dieron ese día. Como el había agarrado su cintura, mientras se acercaba lentamente embriagándola con su aroma antes de unir sus labios a los de ella, en un beso fortuito.

El corazón de Hermione latió con violencia.

Basta. Se dijo a si misma mientras retomaba su camino. No podía darse el lujo de desviarse de lo que de verdad le importaba en esos momentos: las memorias de Blancanieves. Rogaba a todos los dioses, deidades, a Merlín, Morgana, Dumbledore y Snape que hubiera algo en esos pergaminos que la ayudaran a entender el comportamiento inapropiado de Ronald.

Se introdujo en su habitación una vez hubo llegado. Las manos le temblaban con miedo de lo que podría llegar a descubrir. Temía estar errónea en sus suposiciones. ¿Y si en verdad el leñador lo hizo por placer? ¿Y si Ron lo había echo únicamente por dañarla? No. Se negaba a pensar que eso era verdad. ¿Cómo iba a querer Ron hacerle tanto daño después de compartir toda una vida con ella? Por el amor de Merlín, se conocían desde los once años, desde entonces no se habían separado ni un solo minuto, ni siquiera en vacaciones, donde ella iba a pasarlas a la madriguera.

Se agarraba a esa posibilidad como si fuera su tabla de salvación, su única vía de escape a tanto dolor que soportaba sobre sus hombros. Todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en el último año le parecían irreales. De no haberlo vivido jamás lo habría creído.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a leer.

8 de noviembre.  
>Querido diario:<br>Hoy, mientras salía a montar en caballo, como hago cada día desde que tengo memoria, me detuve un instante en un claro del bosque...

En el momento en que Hermione pronunició en voz alta la última palabra, cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir ya no estaba cómodamente sentada en su mullida cama. Se encontraba observando lo que el diarío le relataba, pero no desde una perspectiva cualquiera, no. Observaba todo desde el cuerpo de Blancanieves, como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento. Que era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al principio tuvo miedo. No pudo evitar acordarse del diarío de Tom Riddle y las nefastas consecuencias que tuvieron para Ginny. Pero esto era un caso completamente distinto, ¿o no? Nadie quería poseerla para que hiciera grafitis con sangre en las paredes o matara gallinas, como en el caso de la pelirroja. Lo único que allí se mostraba era la vida de Blancanieves, no podía ocurrir nada malo, ¿no? Se centró en lo que tenía a su alrededor.

_El día era claro, la luz del sol se reflejaba en todas las cosas que tenía a su alrededor: las hojas de los árboles, la tierra humedecida por la lluvia que hubo el día anterior, las rocas que se encontraba por el camino, el lago que justamente tenía en frente. Le había costado mucho despistar al guardia, pero al final lo había conseguido. Si salía a pasear era para estar tranquila, no vigilada. Descendió con cuidado del hermoso caballo que cabalgaba. Ató las riendas al árbol más cercano y caminó hacia la orilla del lago. Hacía mucho calor. Demasiado para las fechas del año en el que se encontraban._

_Se agachó con cuidado de no manchar los ropajes que llevaba puestos. Internó ambas manos en el agua para después pasarlas por su rostro, nuca, cuello, brazos, por todas aquellas parte de su cuerpo que estuvieran descubiertas. Al segundo se en encontraba mucho mejor, había conseguido despegarse de ese calor tan sofocante que la llevaba acechando toda la mañana._

_- Es peligroso que una dama ande sola por estos lugares tan peligrosos- le sobresaltó una voz._

_Blancanieves dio un respingo mientras se levantaba._

_- Gracias por vuestra preocupación, caballero- comenzó la castaña antes de darse la vuelta-. Le informaré gustosa que conozco cada recoveco de este bosque como la palma de mi mano._

_Blancanieves se giró para observar el rostro del hombre que la había sobresaltado. Era un muchacho pelirrojo, no mucho mayor a ella, tal vez tenía un año o dos más._

_Hermione aguantó la respiración de la impresión de ver a Ron frente a ella, tan cambiado pero a la vez tan...el. Era como si hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts y el muchacho que tenía en frente fuera Ron con diecisiete años. Era tan real._

_- ¿Cómo os llamais?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad Blancanieves._

_- Humbert- respondió el joven admirando la belleza de la muchacha que tenía en frente. No recordaba haber visto nunca nada tan bello como ella._

_- ¿Y qué haceis por aquí, Humbert? Como vos habéis dicho, este bosque es peligroso._

_- Recojo leña para el rey._

_- ¡Oh, ya veo! Debe de ser un trabajo agotador. ¿Trabajais desde hace mucho para el rey?_

_- Llevo apenas una semana trabajando para la casa real. En realidad de momento no es cansado, es más, me ayuda a ejercitar mi cuerpo para mantenerme fuerte._

_Blancanieves se ruborizó ante ese comentario. Paseó su mirada por el torso y los brazos del pelirrojo. Sus músculos se marcaban a través de la camisa que llevaba puesta._

_Los ruidos de cascos de un caballo acercándose la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Deshizo los pasos que había andado minutos atrás hasta volver donde se encontraba su caballo para montarse en él._

_- ¡No os vayais!- escuchó que le pedía el pelirrojo-. Todavía no me habéis dicho vuestro nombre._

_- Tengo la sensación de que volveremos a vernos muy pronto. Buen día, Humbert._

_- Buen día._

_Blancanieves haló las riendas del caballo y este se puso en marcha antes de que el guardia llegara hasta donde ellos se encontraban y metiera al muchacho pelirrojo en buen lío por tener la desfachatez de hablar con ella. Cuando el guardia consiguió alcanzarla ya estaba demasiado lejos, así que aflojo la marcha, hasta casi detenerse._

_- Mi lady, no debería alejarse de nosotros. Podría ocurrir cualquier desgracia- dijo el guardia, claramente enfadado por estar toda la mañana ejerciendo de niñera y buscándola por el bosque._

_- Tenía calor, ya sabe que no soporto el calor. Me asfixia- la respuesta no fue bien recibida por el caballero-. No se preocupe, Benjamin, no volverá a ocurrir._

_El caballero, un poco más tranquilo de que la princesa estuviera a salvo, asintió._

_- Eso espero, o no me quedará más remedio que dar parte al rey. No será de su agrado que siempre se aleje de nosotros._

_- Tampoco será de su agrado que su querídisima hija, de tan solo dieciséis años he de añadir, consiga deshacerse del caballero de su guardia personal con suma facilidad. Asúmalo, Benjamin, pase lo que pase, usted siempre tendrá más que perder que yo._

_Benjamin sonrió, esta conversación la tenían exactamente igual día tras día; mañana tras mañana, desde hace por lo menos dos años. Y pese a la promesa de la princesa, al día siguiente volvía a darle esquinazo. Él sabía exactamente donde ella se encontraba en cada momento, la dejaba escapar para que tuviera un momento a solas, no demasiado, pero siempre bajo su atenta mirada. Aunque a ojos de la castaña quedara como un incompetente._

_- Vayamos dentro, mi lady- dijo dejando ganar la batalla a la joven._

_El escenario cambio en ese momento. Blancanieves y a su vez Hermione se encontraban en una enorme sala, escribiendo en unos pergaminos._

_- Blancanieves, querida, id a las cocinas y ordénad a los que allí se encuentren, que vayan sirviendo la comida. Vuestro padre está a punto de llegar- dijo la reina desde la puerta de la sala._

_- ¿Por qué no vais vos? Estoy ocupada- contestó la castaña sin levantar la vista del pergamino._

_- Un poco de respeto, querida. Recordad que soy la reina, no una vulgar sirvienta. Ese es un trabajo ideal para vos._

_Blancanieves parpadeó, impactada por lo que acababa de sugerir Grimhilde._

_- ¿Estais intentando decirme algo, Grimhilde? Porque lamento deciros que sois demasiado sutil para la lengua de arpía que poseis- dirigió de nuevo toda su atención al pergamino que reposaba encima de la mesa._

_- No agoteis mi paciencia, Blancanieves, que es muy limitada. No querreis verme enfadada y que le diga a vuestro padre que mientras deberiais estar durmiendo os dedicais a escapar de vuestra habitación para veros con un hombre, como una vulgar fulana._

_La castaña atónita dejó de escribir en ese preciso momento._

_- ¿Pero de qué diantres estáis hablando? En la vida he realizado algún acto tan vulgar como el que mencionais. ¡Eso es mentira!- exclamó escandalizada-. Sois una despreciable embustera._

_- Pero vuestro padre no lo sabe- dijo sonriendo arrogante-. Y no dudéis ni un segundo de a quien va a creer antes. Si a su pequeña hija malcriada o a su amada mujer._

_Blancanieves se levantó malhumorada, recogió el pergamino dejando en la mesa la pluma y el tintero y se dirigió a la salida._

_- A sus órdenes majestad- dijo cuando se encontró a su altura haciendo burlonamente una reverencia, demasiado fingida para parecer cierta._

_Salió de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo. No podía entender como su padre se podía haber casado con ese mounstruo. Era bella, eso era cierto. Tal vez demasiado bella. Pero que ella supiera, de la hermosura no se vive. Bella por fuera, malvada por dentro. Desde luego era una magnífica actriz para haber embaucado a su padre y que éste no se diera cuenta que se había enlazado en matrimonio con una mujer que tenía el interior podrido, como una manzana en mal estado._

_Ella consideraba a su padre un hombre de principios, por eso mismo no podía entender que demonios le sucedía. ¿Es qué acaso estaba ciego para no darse cuenta como su mujer trataba a su propia hija? ¿O es qué le importaba tan poco que le era completamente indiferente?_

_Blancanieves negó con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando. No, eso si que no. Su padre la amaba. Ella era su tesoro, lo más preciado que tenía en la vida desde que su madre murió._

_Llegó a las cocinas y entró. El aroma a estofado inundó sus fosas nasales. Una muchacha rubia, con el pelo corto, removía la comida con empeño._

_- ¡Martha!- llamó haciendo que la joven ayudante de la cocinera diera un respingo-. Me envía la reina para deciros que sirvais la comida en cuanto podáis._

_- Por supuesto, mi lady- contestó haciendo una reverencia-. Ahora mismo la serviremos, váyase acomodando mientras terminamos de preparar todo._

_- Martha- avisó Blancanieves._

_- ¿Sí, mi lady?_

_- ¿Qué os he dicho cientos de veces?- preguntó la castaña cansada._

_Martha empezó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa._

_- Que no hace falta que me incline hacia vos ni que os trate como a la realeza._

_- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?_

_- Pero..._

_- Apenas tenemos la misma edad, me hacéis sentir mayor si me mostrais tanto respeto._

_- Pero...- volvió a intentar defenderse sin éxito Martha._

_- No hay peros que valgan. Acata la única orden que me haría feliz- dijo tomándole las manos._

_- Por supuesto, Blancanieves- cedió con esfuerzo._

_- Así me gusta Martha. Ahora no hagais esperar a la bruja de mi madrastra. A veces tengo la sensación de que convertirme en sapo le haría inmensamente feliz._

_Martha ahogó una risa por respeto a su señora. Blancanieves dio la vuelta para marcharse dirección al comedor con una sonrisa en la boca. Un golpe en su pecho, con algo que reconoció más tarde como leña, la hizo desastibilizarse hasta caer al suelo._

_- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No la había visto- se disculpó torpemente el muchacho pelirrojo que había conocido aquella mañana-. ¡Sois vos!- exclamó en cuanto reconoció el rostro de la joven a la que acababa de hacer caer._

_- Yo también me alegro de volver a veros, Humbert._

_Martha se acercó rápidamente para ayudar a levantar a la princesa._

_- ¿Estáis bien, mi lady?_

_Blancanieves le lanzó una mirada exasperante a la ayudante de cocinera._

_- ¿Mi lady?- preguntó extrañado el leñador._

_- Blancanieves, si no os importa._

_Humbert, tragó saliva. Que estúpido podía llegar a ser en ocasiones. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que la muchacha que había conocido aquella mañana era la princesa? Por los ropajes que llevaba, había llegado a la conclusión que se trataba de alguien de la nobleza, pero jamás imaginó que perteneciera a la realeza. Y para más colmo la acababa de hacer caer al suelo. Simplemente fantástico. A penas llevaba una semana trabajando para la casa real y ya iban a prescindir de sus servicios._

_- Disculparme, mi lady- dijo haciendo una reverencia con el rostro tan sonrojado como su cabello._

_Blancanieves observó al muchacho. Sus rasgos eran varoniles, se podía decir que le parecía atractivo. La castaña se sonrojó imperceptiblemente, era la primera vez que tenía pensamientos de ese estilo. Aunque tampoco había tenido el privilegio de conocer a muchos chicos de su edad._

_- Humbert, deja la leña en aquella esquina- dijo Martha amablemente, cortando así los pensamientos de la princesa._

_El leñador no tardó en depositar los troncos cortados que llevaba en brazos en el lugar indicado, todavía notariamente colorado. Volvió tras sus pasos hasta el lugar en el que estaba la castaña sacudiéndose las ropas de restos de serrín._

_- Un gusto poder conocerla, princesa- confesó tomándole la mano, depositando en ella un beso._

_Los calores de la castaña no se hicieron esperar. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas sin la menor dilación. Sin pedirle permiso de si podían hacer tal desfachatez._

_Humbert deshizo su agarre con delicadeza._

_- Espero no haberos dañado en demasía. No era mi intención ocasionaros caer por mi torpe conducta._

_- No os preocupeis, Humbert. Estoy bien. Solo ha sido un accidente- dijo Blancanieves restándole importancia-. Pero he de avisaros que andeis con más cuidado. Si en lugar de tratarse de mi, hubiera sido la reina, se encargaría personalmente de que fuerais la comida de los leones._

_El leñador tragó saliva, ocultando sin éxito como le habían perturbado las palabras que acababa de pronunciar la castaña._

_Blancanieves rió ante el rostro pálido del muchacho._

_- Tranquilo, Humbert. No tenemos leones- confesó saliendo de la cocina._

_El escenario volvió a cambiar drásticamente. Se encontraba nuevamente cabalgando tranquila montada en su caballo. Blancanieves sujetó las riendas con fuerza para ordenar al caballo que cogiera mayor velocidad._

_Deberían de haber pasado, al menos, un par de semanas, supuso Hermione. El frío calaba sus huesos sin pedir permiso, anunciando así, poco a poco, la llegada inevitable del invierno._

_Miró hacia atrás. Bien. Ya había dado esquinazo a Benjamin. Cabalgó hasta donde, cada mañana, se encontraba con el leñador. Aminoró la marcha antes de llegar y ató al caballo a un árbol. Fue caminando los metros que le quedaban de trayecto._

_A pesar del frío ambiente que acechaba al bosque, Humbert se encontraba con la camisa remangada y la mayoría de los botones desabrochados. Gotas de sudor resbalaban inocentemente por su rostro y parte del torso que tenía descubierta. Inocentemente nada. Y una mierda. Los calores no tardaron en sofocar a la princesa. Antes de atacar nuevamente al tronco que descansaba en el suelo, Humbert, se pasó la mano por la frente, deshaciéndose así de las gotas de sudor._

_Conforme Blancanieves se acercaba sin hacer el menor atisbo de ruido con sus pasos, introdujo una de sus manos al interior de la bolsa que llevaba consigo, sacando de ella una pieza de fruta que le lanzó al leñador sin previo aviso._

_Humbert la cazó al vuelo._

_- Llegáis tarde, mi lady- dijo esto último con un deje de burla, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba a la muchacha que la trataran con tanto respeto y no como a una persona normal._

_- No fue mi intención. Tuve que dar un rodeo para despistar a Benjamin- se excusó sacando otra pieza de fruta para ella-. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantan las manzanas? Creo que podría alimentarme toda la vida a base de ellas y jamás me cansaría._

_- Solo me lo ha mencionado una vez al día cada mañana desde hace dos semanas, alteza- informó haciendo una reverencia exagerada._

_Blancanieves metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó una nueva manzana para tirársela a la cabeza._

_- ¡Auch!- exclamó el pelirrojo, sobándose allí donde la fruta había impactado._

_- Eso os pasa por intentar haceros el gracioso. ¡Me habéis echo desperdiciar una preciada manzana! Si os volveis a inclinar ante mi, no me quedará más remedio que trocearos con el hacha con el que cortais la madera._

_Humbert estalló en carcajadas._

_- ¿Vos? Si no sois capaz ni de levantar el hacha sin ayuda. Ni un centímetro del suelo- añadió las últimas palabras por si a caso no había quedado suficientemente claro el concepto._

_Blancanieves frunció el ceño. ¿Qué no podía levantar el hacha ni un centímetro del suelo? ¿Pero quién se creía el pelirrojo que era ella? Podía ser una princesa pero jamás se le caerían los anillos por hacer trabajos manuales._

_Se acercó hasta donde el hacha reposaba, bajo la atenta mirada del leñador. Posó las manos en el mango con cuidado._

_- Se coge de más arriba, así equilibrareis el peso- explicó Humbert mientras se apoyaba en un árbol para comerse la manzana observando el espectáculo que la castaña le estaba ofreciendo._

_- Observad y aprended- dijo Blancanieves lanzándole una última mirada._

_Sus manos sujetaban el hacha desde casi la punta del mango, en vez de como le acababa de enseñar el experto en hachas. Elevó los brazos con demasiada fuerza hasta pasar por encima de su cabeza. Con lo que Blancanieves no había contado, era con las consecuencias que le traería el no hacerle caso. El peso la hizo desequilibrar, haciendo que soltase primero el hacha, y por la inercia, caer ella después._

_Las risas no se hicieron esperar._

_- Desde luego sois un claro ejemplo de como no se deben hacer las cosas- dijo divertido._

_La castaña le fulminó con la mirada desde el suelo. Nadie la retaba y salía inmune a ello. Un reto era un reto y ella iba a conseguir cortar, aunque fuera, un misero trozo de tronco. Se levantó malhumorada por el ridículo que acababa de hacer, por ser tan terca y hacer caso omiso a quien entendía del tema. Cogió nuevamente el hacha que yacía en el suelo. Unas manos se posaron junto a las suyas, apenas rozándose, haciendo que la castaña diera un leve respingo._

_- Os lo he dicho antes, Blancanieves. Debéis sujetar el mango de más arriba, o volveréis a caer- susurró contra su oído._

_La princesa no podía pensar en nada. Solo sentía las palabras que le dedicaba el pelirrojo acariciándole la oreja, estremeciéndola. Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia, tomando vida propia, como nunca antes lo había echo. De repente la cercanía de Humbert la ponía nerviosa. Más nerviosa de lo que jamás se había sentido en su corta vida. ¿A qué se venía ese nerviosismo? Se sentía extraña ante las emociones que sin quererlo, el pelirrojo le causaba._

_Humbert acercó más sus manos hasta posarlas suavemente alrededor de las de la princesa. La respiración de ambos se intensificó sin medida. El pelirrojo hizo una sutil caricia en una de sus manos, haciendo que la castaña se estremeciera en mayor cantidad y se sonrojara perceptiblemente._

_El leñador elevó los brazos y la castaña no pudo hacer más que seguir sus movimientos. Volvieron a bajarlos con rapidez, en un golpe certero, perfecto. El hacha ahora reposaba en el suelo y en cada uno de sus laterales, medio tronco descansaba pacíficamente._

_- Así es como se hace, mi lady- dijo Humbert con la voz entrecortada._

_Blancanieves se dio la vuelta lentamente, quedando así frente a frente con el pelirrojo. Los separaban apenas un par de centímetros. La castaña despegó la mirada del torso del leñador y la elevó pausadamente hasta posarla en su rostro, más específicamente en sus ojos, que no dejaban de observarla._

_- Podía hacerlo sola, no hacía falta que me ayudarais- se atrevió a decir._

_- Deberíais de dejar de ser tan orgullosa. Me atrevería a decir que es vuestro único defecto. Aunque vuestras virtudes colapsan todo lo malo que poseeis._

_- Lamento informaros, de que soy perfecta. Ningún defecto aplaca mi persona- dijo siguiéndole el juego-. No por nada soy vuestra princesa._

_Humbert quedó encandilado de la sonrisa que le brindaba la castaña. Su mirada estaba anclada en sus labios, incapaz de separarse de ellos. Desde el momento que tuvo la suerte de conocer a Blancanieves quedó eclipsado de su belleza. No es que fuera guapa o bonita, es que simplemente era hermosa. Más hermosa que todas las muchachas juntas que el conocía. Su belleza no era comparable con nada, ni con nadie. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas atreverse a acortar el poco espacio que los separaba y probar sus labios con los suyos. Besarla hasta que ella se estremeciera entre sus brazos._

_Expulsó el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones, armándose de valor para la desfachatez que estaba a punto de cometer. Acarició una de sus mejillas._

_Blancanieves vio como Humbert acercaba una de sus pálidas manos hasta posarla con delicadeza en su mejilla izquierda. Ante el contacto cerró los ojos. Sintió como era acariciada por el dedo pulgar del susodicho haciendo que se estremeciera. Abrió los ojos y contempló como el no dejaba de observar sus labios. Se los humedeció nerviosa. Jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre como lo estaba en esos momentos. No sabía como actuar en esos casos. Era terriblemente inesperta. Qué hacer, cómo actuar, qué decir, eran preguntas a las que por primera vez en su vida no tenía respuesta. Observó como la distancia que los separaba se iba acortando a cada segundo que pasaba. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en esos momentos._

_Justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de fusionarse en uno solo, Benjamin, que lo había estado observando todo desde la distancia, hizo que su caballo relinchara, avisando de esa manera a la princesa que seguía con su ardua búsqueda. Porque una cosa era dejarla un poco de privacidad, un poco de espacio para que respirara con tranquilidad, que hiciera nuevas amistades. Pero otra muy distinta era dejar que la princesa se diera su primer beso con cualquiera. Porque por muy buena persona que fuera el leñador, no estaba a la altura de su lady y jamás lo estaría. Ella merecía algo mejor. A alguien mejor._

_Blancanieves sentía como su corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho en cualquier momento, tomando vida propia y huyendo de ella, incapaz de aguantar todas las emociones que la embargaban en ese momento. Se sentía por primera vez deseada por un hombre, y eso la hacía sentir poderosa pero a la vez temerosa a partes iguales. Deseaba que esos escasos milímetros que los separaban dieran a su fin. Deseaba ser besada._

_Haciéndose dueña del momento y ante la emoción de no poder esperar más, tomo las riendas y dio fin a la maldita distancia que los carcomía. Sus labios se posaron dulcemente en los de Humbert, ambos cerrados, en un beso inocente._

_En ese momento escuchó relinchar a un caballo y se apartó apresurada._

_- Yo... lo siento... he de marchar- dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a correr antes de que el pelirrojo reaccionara._

_Montó en su caballo presurosa y salió al galope. Benjamin no tardó en alcanzarla._

_- Cada día os cuesta más localizarme. Debería hablar con mi padre y que os destituya del cargo- bromeó cuando volvió a ser dueña de sus emociones._

_- Cada día ponéis más empeño en no ser localizada, mi lady. Creo que debería decirle a su padre que escondéis algo y por eso huis. O no, mejor a la reina. Seguro que ella buscará un castigo ejemplar._

_Benjamin era el encargado de vigilar a la princesa, en que ella posara un pie fuera del castillo. Casi se podía decir que eran amigos después de tantos años a su lado, por eso tanta confianza a la hora de hablar, de cualquier otro modo, jamás se habría atrevido de que su boca saliera tal desfachatez. Sabía de antemano que Grimhilde no soportaba a Blancanieves y viceversa, por eso la había "amenazado" con darle parte a la reina._

_- En ese caso sería lo último que hicierais, pues yo misma sería la encargada de trocearos._

_- ¿Con un hacha tal vez? Me da la impresión de que seríais buena guerrera con ese arma- dijo intentando no reir._

_Blancanieves se tensó de golpe. Desde luego había subestimado a Benjamin, era más listo de lo que parecía en un principio. No por nada su padre había puesto a uno de sus mejores hombres para que fuera su guardia personal. ¿De qué le servía toda la inteligencia que poseía si era tan ingenua? Su rostro se tornó pálido por el temor. ¿Se atrevería a decir algo? ¿Le informaría a su padre qué se veía a escondidas con el leñador de la casa real? ¿Daría detalles de lo que hubiera visto? ¿Y qué era lo que había visto? ¿Habría presenciado el momento en el que ella se lanzaba como una vulgar fulana a los labios de Humbert?_

_- No os preocupéis, mi lady. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo- informó a las puertas del castillo._

Bajó la mirada hacia sus uñas. Respiró profundamente ahogando un grito que se hubiera escuchado desde la otra punta del mundo si no estuviera poniendo todas sus esfuerzos en controlarse. ¿Pero qué demonios había echo?

Vale, había que admitir que quizás estaba siendo un poco exagerado. No se acaba el mundo por llevar las uñas pintadas de color rosa chicle, ¿no?

Si, si se acababa. El era un Nott, el último descendiente de una de las familias mágicas más poderosas después de los Malfoy. Y él, uno de los magos más influyentes de los últimos años andaba dejándose pintar las uñas como una auténtica nenaza. Que ridiculez, que humillante.

Y todo era por culpa de la rubia medio metro, que con su voz melodiosa le había embaucado para cometer semejante atrocidad. Por Merlín si lo viera su padre se revolvería desde la tumba.

Blaise entró sin llamar, sus movimientos hicieron que un soplo de aire fresco inundaran a Theo, dándole un poco del sentido común que hacía un par de segundos parecía haber perdido.

- Dejame verlas- pidió casi suplicando.

- Ni lo sueñes- contestó Theo metiéndose las manos debajo de los sobacos.

- Venga, Nott, no me hagas eso- bufó el moreno-. No puedes cometer semejante estupidez y no dejarme ver el resultado. Eso no es de buenos amigos.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que lo seamos?

- Tú, si no no me aguantarías desde los tres años. Una vez hasta pensé que estabas enamorado de mi.

- Pero, ¿qué dices?- se escandalizó Theo.

- Venga, dejame verlas. Prometo no reirme.

- ¡Fuera!- exclamó el moreno señalando la puerta con su dedo índice, gesto que Zabinni no dejo escapar como buena serpiente que era.

Le agarró la muñeca al vuelo, casi con fuerza para no dejar que Theo no la echara nuevamente hacia si.

- Desde luego Lovegood tiene talento. No es fácil engañar a una astuta serpiente para dejarse pintar las uñas- dijo Blaise rascándose el cogote con la mano libre, observando las uñas de uno de sus mejores amigos extasiado-. Ahora entiendo porque acabó en Ravenclaw. La había subestimado.

- Ni la nombres. ¿Sabes que ha usado un pintauñas fabricado por ella?- dijo poniendo mala cara-. No se irá hasta pasadas tres semanas y huele a rábano.

Blaise, curioso por naturaleza, que ninguna duda podía quedar en su bien equiparado cerebro, se llevó un dedo de Theo al interior de su boca.

- Pues sabe a cebolla- informó relamiéndose los labios-. Te la has buscado lista. ¿Sabes qué dicen de las cebollas?- siguió esbozando una sonrisa cada vez más amplia, de esas que a Theo le daban miedo-. Que si comes mucha cebolla te crecerá la...

- No lo digas- amenazó poniéndole una mano en la boca-. No te atrevas a decirlo.

Cuando al parecer, Blaise se calmó un poco, calmarse quiere decir: dejar de reírse como los locos, de chuperretearle todos los dedos y de dar saltitos alrededor suyo tirándole flechas como si fuera cupido, se atrevió a volver a prestarle la atención necesaria. Con Blaise eso siempre funcionaba. Tu hacías que estabas con el, asiento de vez en cuando con la cabeza y murmurando algún que otro humhum, y el moreno te contaba cualquier estupidez que se le pasara por la cabeza más feliz que chupino. Era una práctica que con los años había conseguido perfeccionar, hacerla tan creíble que su amigo se podía pegar horas y horas hablando, parando el tiempo suficiente para coger aire y seguir con su retahíla de pensamientos incoherente sin darse cuenta.

- Tal vez debamos de ir a hablar con Draco. Lleva dos horas en su habitación y no llegó con muy buena cara. Desde que discutió con Granger me preocupa.

Theo lo miró extrañado. No se creía que por fin el moreno pareciera tener cerebro.

- Pensaba que nunca dirías nada razonable.

- Oye que yo soy razonable, Nott- se defendió Blaise mientras abría la puerta, dejando pasar a su amigo primero-. Tan razonable como lo eres tu cuando te dejas pintar las uñas por rubias que huelen a coco.

Theo se tensó de golpe.

- No te atrevas a olerla- amenazó mientras subían las escaleras hasta el último piso, donde se encontraba el cuarto de Draco-. Siempre tienes que fastidiarla, Zabinni. Cuando pareces tener un poco de inteligencia, se te esfuma tan rápido como te ha aparecido.

Unos ruidos les hicieron detenerse de inmediato.

- ¿Eso es lo qué creo qué es?- preguntó Zabinni alzando una ceja, deteniéndose en los últimos escalones que les conducían a su destino.

- Creo que si- contestó Theo negando con la cabeza-. Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Está rompiendo cosas. Eso quiere decir que está en el número ocho de la escala de enfados Malfoy- informó poniéndose serio de golpe-. Cualquiera le toca los huevos ahora.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Theo llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Largo!- gritó una voz desde su interior.

Haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de Malfoy, Blaise abrió la puerta de par en par. Tuvo que cerrar y abrir los ojos repetidas veces, intentando así confirmarse que lo que había en su interior era una habitación. O eso intentaba creer, porque parecía más bien un campo de minas.

- Si querías redecorar la estancia, ¿no crees que deberías de haber avisado a Potter? Al fin y al cabo la casa es del cuatro ojos- preguntó Zabinni incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

Malfoy les clavó su mirada como si se trataran de dagas. Esa mirada tan típica en el que solo se le veía cuando estaba realmente enfadado, molesto, frustrado o preocupado por alguien más que no fuera el mismo. A saber en cual de todas estaba ahora mismo. Mejor ir con cautela, tanteando el terreno para saber donde pisar sin miedo a abrirte la crisma en el intento.

Dirigió su varita hacia ellos, con un movimiento elegante, natural como un cocinero levanta un cuchillo antes de revanarle la cabeza a un pollo, o como un domador agita el látigo antes de hacer que un león se introduzca por una anilla en llamas. Murmuró una única palabra, ininteligible, que ninguno de sus dos amigos logro captar.

La puerta, situada a las espaldas de Theo y Blaise, estalló en mil pedazos, desperdigando trozos de madera, astillas y barniz por los aires.

- Di que si, Draco. Voy a hacer yo lo mismo en mi habitación- informó armándose de valor para sentarse a su lado-. A mi tampoco me gusta la intimidad.

Theo, al parecer el único sensato de los tres, reparó la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la cerró.

- A veces es necesaria.

- No estoy para vuestras tonterías. Decir lo que tengáis que decir y largo- dijo haciendo estallar una de las patas de la cama.

Theo pareció pensarlo, pero no mucho, pues el bocazas de Blaise diría alguna burrada en cualquier momento sentenciando así, el día del juicio final. Y el no quería morir aún, no al menos hasta hacer algún progreso con Luna. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? No era momento para pensar en ñoñerías.

- ¿Es por Granger?- inquirió dando en uno de los blancos-. ¿Aún no os habéis arreglado?

- No es asunto tuyo, Nott- contestó apretando el puño que tenía libre.

- Lo es si Potter nos echa de la casa por impulsivo. Si no puedes estar aquí no podrás vigilar a tu princesita.

Blaise suspiró sonoramente, estirándose todo lo que su cuerpo daba de si.

- Bueno, dicen que el amor te obliga a hacer cosas raras.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Draco meditando seriamente si lanzarle un avada a su a veces, repulsivo amigo.

- ¿Por qué no admites lo que sientes por Granger? Es evidente, hasta un ciego lo vería. ¿Tan duro te resulta admitirlo? Ella te gusta y ya está. No es tan complicado.

Theo, en un acto reflejo se tapó los ojos temiendo ver en cualquier momento la muerte de su amigo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir eso? Pero eso no era lo que más le extrañaba, ¿cómo había conseguido llegar Blaise a la misma conclusión que el? Estaba perdiendo falcultades, a la vista saltaba, no había otra explicación razonable. Miró a Draco cuando creyó que el peligro había pasado, el rubio había unido sus labios, frunciéndolos en una perfecta línea recta.

- No puedo- respondió más serio de lo que jamás recordaba haberlo visto.

- Claro que puedes. ¿Qué estupidez es esa?- contraatacó Zabinni incapaz de callarse.

Draco se levantó, impulsado por una fuerza invisible que le obligó a hacerlo. Miró a sus dos amigos.

- No tenéis ni idea ninguno de los dos. No sabéis de lo que habláis- pareció descansar un par de segundos meditando las palabras que diría a continuación-. ¿Cómo reconocer qué pienso siempre en ella?...¿o qué me importa más que nada?

- Eso ya se nota. Si no no estarías viviendo en la casa de Potter buscando a la comadreja para darle su merecido por tocar a tu chica- Blaise repasó mentalmente las palabras que acababa de pronunciar-. Bueno, lo de buscar a la comadreja para darle su merecido eso si.

Draco hizo oídos sordos, como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Theo se planteaba amordazarlo para haber si así se mantenía más dócil y era capaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

- ¿Cómo admitir que no se lo que haría si le pasara algo malo?

Theo meditó en sus palabras, profundizando en ellas. Y una sola pregunta acudió a su mente.

- ¿Por qué no puedes?- pronunció cuando por fin se atrevió a hablar.

Malfoy permaneció unos segundos en silencio, pensando una respuesta que ya se sabía de memoria. Se la llevaba repitiendo mentalmente sin parar los últimos días, haciendo que esta se grabara en su subconcsciente a fuego lento.

- Porque no puede haber nada entre nosotros, la utilizaran para llegar a ella a través de mi. Y admitir mis sentimientos sabiéndolo, sería demasiado doloroso.

- ¿Quién dice que no puede haber nada?- inquirió Blaise rompiendo el silencio.

Draco dirigió toda su atención al moreno, intimidante, haciendo casi incluso que temblara de terror. Casi.

- Si mi prima me usa para hacerla daño siendo porque soy el descendiente de Fernando, ¿qué crees que hará cuando se enteré que estoy enamorado de ella?

Blaise borró la sonrisa de golpe. Esto era más serio de lo que el había imaginado.

Theo observó a su amigo perplejo. Una cosa era que lo supusieran, otra muy distinta que el lo admitiese en voz alta.

- ¿Estas enamorado de Hermione?

- No- dijo rotundamente maldiciéndose mentalmente por hablar más de la cuenta-. No, no lo se.

Draco se dejó resbalar por la pared, quedando nuevamente sentado jugando con la varita en sus manos y la mirada perdida. La mesita de noche estalló en mil pedazos.

- Solo son palabras... y siempre lo serán.

- Cuando todo esto acabé, todo cambiara- intentó animar Theo.

- No puedo pedirle que espere. No sabemos cuanto tiempo puede durar está lucha. Ni lo que hará Becka a partir de ahora para atacarnos. Podrían pasar meses, incluso años. Si mi prima busca aliados puede estallar una nueva guerra, porque creemé: no se conformará con matar a Hermione.

Blaise tragó saliva. Mierda una nueva guerra, con lo poco que le gustaba mancharse las manos de sangre.

- Si siente lo mismo que tu, ella te esperará- afirmó Blaise.

Theo por primera vez en su vida tuvo que secundarlo.

- Ni siquiera se si va a seguir viva mucho tiempo.

- Lo estará. Tu te encargarás de ello- dijo Nott-. Y nosotros te ayudaremos.

- Vamos, tenemos que ir a cenar- cortó Malfoy de golpe y porrazo, cansado ya del tema-. Si os atrevéis a contarle algo de esto a alguien... os prometo que convertiré vuestra vida en un infierno.

- ¿Más todavía de lo que ya lo haces?- preguntó Blaise.

- Sí- fue rotundo, claro y preciso.

- ¿Hablamos de tus sentimientos mientras vamos al salón?- volvió a preguntar el moreno.

Malfoy salió de la habitación echo una furia, incapaz de permanecer un segundo más con los incompetentes que tenía como amigos. Por lo menos se había desahogado un poco. Solo un poco.

- Cierra el pico, Blaise- oyó que decía Theo, tras un ruido sordo que supuso que era su mano chocando con el cogote de Zabinni.

La verdad que se lo merecía. El mismo llevaba rato queriendo hacer lo mismo.

- Dale otra de mi parte- ordenó sin siquiera girarse para saber si le seguían. Pues sabia que ellos estaban allí. Siempre estaban allí. Sonriendo sabiendo que por lo menos en alún momento, tendría consuelo.


End file.
